Serpent's Heart
by BigBadWolfTardis
Summary: Slytherins are evils… but what if they're not? Maybe they are just misunderstood. The pressures they carry all their lives are enough to warp fragile minds and twist them into psychopaths… but some are strong enough to break free from it… but always at a price. What price does Wolfie Sinistra have to pay? And how can a young wizard be so brilliant but so broken at the same time?
1. Heading to Hogwarts

**Hello! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And to celebrate the start of 2014, I'm starting a brand new story, just like I did for Christmas 2013 : ) This one is for Harry Potter and is something I've wanted to do for ages. An OC slash story. I'm also setting myself a challenge in that each chapter must be 15000 words long, just because I want to see if I can do it : )**

**So anyway, the main character in this is my OC Wolfie Sinistra, a pure-blood child from a long line of Slytherin ancestors. Now this story is going to be a little darker than my other stories, (But not as dark as The Black Rose, one of my other stories) so be warned. Themes include Slash, obviously, and some violence, torture, and child abuse. I hope you enjoy this story and I'll love any thoughts or critisms you might have. **

**Please remember that Harry Potter is obviously not mine (I know it's redundent but I have to say it) and any scenes or descriptions you recognise are not owned by me either. I hope you like Wolfie and this story : )**

**...**

**Serpent's Heart**

**Heading to Hogwarts**

The smoke parted slightly, and that was when the boy saw it. The Hogwarts' Express, a scarlet steam engine train gleaming in the light. Thick torrents of pearly white smoke was clouding the platform, Platform 9 ¾ to be precise, and the boy could only see the train when there was a gap in he smoke, and the bustling activity of school children and their parents.

Many of the children were looking at the train in astonishment; it really was quite beautiful as far as transportation methods went. It had a strange quality to it that separated it from your average train, but maybe that was simply due to where the train would be taking them.

Others seemed mildly bored, and although impressed, less astonished. Those were the ones that had grown up surrounded by magic their entire life and had seen equally impressive things from the day they were born.

And the ones least impressed of all tended to be the ones from the oldest wizarding families, and usually the wealthiest too. And it just so happened that Wolfgang Sinistra was one to fall into that category.

'I don't like the colour much' he said sarcastically to himself, quietly making sure his parents didn't hear him. The train was scarlet, a Gryffindor colour, and much too bright. It such be black, or at the very least a dark blue or green. Anything but that flashy Gryffindor red.

Wolfgang was eleven years old, and would be taking the Hogwarts' Express to Hogwarts itself, a school far away from London in the north of Scotland, and he'd be there to learn the art of witchcraft and wizardry. He couldn't wait, for years he had been waiting to go, and now it was finally time. Although it had more to do with wanting to escape from his home than actually wanting to go to Hogwarts. But if the famous school could offer him somewhere else to go, he'd go without complaint.

Wolfgang himself didn't look particularly impressive. He was tall for his age, just a child, not even a teenager yet, but he had an air of confidence around him. His mind was sharper than a pin and he was oddly hansom for such a young child. Most grew into that later, but Wolfgang or Wolfie as he tended to call himself, certainly had good looks. Short spikey brown hair, golden hazel eyes, and perfect shaped lips. His nose, chin, and ears were all perfectly fitting to his face, nothing at all stuck out as a negative feature. He was so good looking for a child it was abnormal. But he had inherited his good looks from his parents; there was no mistake about that.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long blue hoodie, which his father had made sure were of wizard fabrication. There was no chance that a son of his was going to be dressed in filthy muggle clothing after all.

Mr Sinistra, Rorianious his name was, was of a tall muscular build, slim but very well-toned. He had a youthful but power aura surrounding him, and his long flowing black robes showed just how wealthy the Sinistra family was. His long wavy hair was the same brown as his son's as was his neatly trimmed moustache. He was the perfect example of an aristocratic man trained in the art of political manipulation.

Mrs Sinistra, Clarinessa, could be accurately called a 'Royal Beauty'. She had long flowing curls of graceful jet black hair, and her eyes shimmered like melted gold in the same way she had passed onto her son. Her lips were redder than the reddest rose, and her pale skin could make snow look a dull grey. She was gorgeous, but she also had a cruel, merciless aura about her too.

The three of them were standing on the platform, looking around, Mr and Mrs Sinistra somewhat distastefully, whilst Wolfie looked slightly anxious.

To anybody else, the Sinistra would appear to be an ordinary family, but they were not. They were pure-bloods, from a long line of pure-blood, meaning that their family history had always been wizarding kind. And their views on the other blood-statuses were far from pleasant. In their eyes, they were above all the rest. Well, Mr and Mrs Sinistra thought that, Wolfie less so. He didn't dare contradict his parents though. The result for him would be far from desirable.

'Full of Blood Traitors and Mudbloods of course' Mr Sinistra grumbled quietly.

'I don't know what you were expecting, you know that Dumbledore lacks proper Purity standards' Mrs Sinistra replied, seemingly just as put out. She looked as if she would much rather be at a designer robe shop rather than wasting her time dropping off her son so he could go to school. It was obvious that to her at least, Wolfie's education was highly insignificant.

Wolfie didn't say anything. It was not polite to talk to your parents unless they had first invited you into the conversation. Children were to be seen and not heard as his Grandmother often told him. Whilst he may be driven by desire for material gain and power, Wolfie was by no means a brat. His parents had heavily taught him the correct ways of going about things, and one could never say he was spoiled. Spoiled children were the result of parents that loved them too much. _His_ parents were nothing of the sort. Respect, discipline, and above all, family values. And the highest value the Sinistra family had was blood status. If Wolfie went against any of their views, there was a strong chance he may even be disowned from the family. Of course, he wouldn't exactly be too disappointed by that, but at the same time, he didn't want to end up living on the streets like a filthy muggle.

'The old fool. Can't have our son mixing with riffraff now can we' Rorianious clapped his son on the shoulder, making the boy wince slightly. Truth be told Wolfie hated his father, in fact you could go so far as to say Wolfie wished the man dead and you'd be right, but more than that, Wolfie _feared_ him more the anything else. Vampires and Werewolves and Zombies were all fine by Wolfie, his father was the stuff from his nightmares.

He also knew exactly why his father had done that though, clapped him on the shoulder. Wolfie had a scar that, an angry burn from a few months before, and when his father's palm made contact with it, Wolfie recoiled in pain slightly. To anybody else on the platform, it merely looked like a father showing affection around his son. But Mr Sinistra was NOT an affection father by any means.

The man could be… exceedingly cruel in his means of discipline, nor was he opposed to use magic against his son should the boy behave in an unacceptable manner. Oh the nightmares the boy had suffered with his father caning him, leaving red raw marks on his flesh, hurting him, using curses on him, once even breaking his arm in a frenzied rage. And worst of all, most of them weren't dreams, but memories. Wolfie shuddered to think what his father would do if he befriended a Mudblood. He'd probably get whipped with a belt for it. That or the cutting charms on his body again. He winced, rubbing his arms just thinking about it. There were still a few scratches from the last time his father had lost it with him.

And his mother wasn't exactly the nurturing kind either. As long as she got what she wanted, she just left her son to amuse himself. She had only ever spent time with him during his lessons on how a respectable pureblood heir is to behave. His parents had all kind of expectations of him, and if he failed or brought shame on the family name, multiple beatings would definitely head his way.

That was why Wolfie was so excited to finally go to Hogwarts. He respected his parents, as a son of pureblood heritage was required too, but he didn't _love_ them. They had never shown him love after all, in fact the only reason they ever bought him anything was to shut him up and so that he'd leave them alone to their own business. That or to make it appear to the outside world that Wolfie was as loved as any other child. He honestly wasn't.

'No father' Wolfie replied quietly, knowing that although his father had made it sound a light comment, the man was being deadly serious. If Wolfie wanted to avoid a beating, he'd have to pick his friends with _great_ care.

'And we expect nothing short of perfect grades. Your father got where he is today by working hard and there is absolutely no acceptable excuse for you not to return with excellent marks. We won't permit you to shame our family if a Mudblood or Blood Traitor does better than you, is that understood' Clarinessa told him sternly, no warmth at all in her voice. Her eyes were boring into Wolfie's, silently telling him what to expect if he didn't heed their warnings.

'Yes mother, I understand. I'll study hard' Wolfie bowed his head, still very quiet. He truly did hate being around his parents, especially both at the same time. They spurred the worst out of each other, and they were both bad enough to begin with.

'Good. And I hope you know the consequences should you do any less' his father added with a sadistic smirk. Wolfie knew how much his father enjoyed punishing him, how much pleasure the man got out of hearing his son screaming, and he was determined that in his first year, and every year beyond, he'd give the man no reason too. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

'I'll write to you once I'm sorted' Wolfie told them both, not looking them in the eyes.

'And again, you'd best make sure that you're in Slytherin. I won't permit a son of mine being placed in Gryffindor or even worse Hufflepuff' his father reminded him, saying the words 'Gryffindor' and 'Hufflepuff' as if they were disgusting dirty words. To his parents, they really were.

Wolfie knew what his parents' opinions of those houses were of course. Every Sinistra in recorded history had been placed in Slytherin, and rightly so his father would always tell him. Again, Wolfie shuddered to think what his parents would do if he got sorted into another house. Either disowning him or causing massive internal damage to his vital organs sounded plausible.

'What about Ravenclaw?' he asked quietly, careful to keep any signs of attitude out of his voice. For such a young child, Wolfie had to be extremely cautious in what he said and how he said it. If any other adult knew of his situation, they'd be heartbroken at seeing such a broken, beaten child. Not merely physically but mentally too.

'Ravenclaw is mildly acceptable but I'd much prefer Slytherin' his father told him evenly, making it sound like Wolfie had a choice in the matter. Wolfie knew that he didn't.

'You'd better get on board. I don't have time to be wasting just because you're stood on the platform talking if the train leaves without you. My diamond ring is waiting in the shop for me after all' his mother told him, nothing at all like the other mothers who were crying and hugging their children. To her, her ring was much more valuable than her son.

'Yes mother' Wolfie said calmly, but inside he was screaming for her to at least say goodbye. This was the first time in his life he would be leaving his home, and his parents honestly didn't care about that fact. All that matter to them was that he be the perfect student, that he showed all of Hogwarts what a respectable heir he was to the House of Sinistra.

'I'll levitate your trunk and owl. I won't have you clambering around with them around like some common Muggle' his father said when Wolfie went to pull the handle of his trunk himself. With a flick of his wand, Mr Sinistra had the trunk and the cage (And the disgruntled owl within) floating as if lifted by invisible wires, and with another flick they began hovering towards the train. They loaded themselves onto the train, standing waiting in the doorway, leaving Wolfie to say goodbye to his parents.

'Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father' he said, looking down at his shoes and bowing his head at them respectfully.

'Goodbye Wolfgang. We expect you home at Christmas and I want to hear nothing but perfect grades and behaviour in the meantime. I'll be having regular reports sent home. Just because you shall not be with us does not mean I'll expect any lesser standard of behaviour' his father reminded him, his voice cold and meaning business. Wolfie shuddered again at the brutal beating that would come hand in hand with failure to comply. He knew he'd have to constantly behave perfectly at school if he wanted to avoid having a letter sent home about him.

'I'll expect your owl tonight' was all his mother had to say. Wolfie honestly didn't know if an owl from that far away would reach Sinistra Manor by the end of the night, but he'd send it that evening regardless. His own owl, a large tawny owl with glossy black feathers and wide orange eyes, was a male owl called Prince and was extremely fast, but Wolfie had his doubts about his navigational skills.

Wolfie nodded at them, before he turned sharply on his heel and stepped onto the train. Looking back, he saw that his parents had already disapparated home. They hadn't even waited to see the train move away. He just shook his head. At least he was somewhat free now that he was going to Hogwarts. He grabbed the handle of his trunk and the handle to Prince's cage and made his way down the train.

He wasn't expecting to see anybody he knew. After all, he didn't really know anybody of his own age. His parents, whilst training him to behave properly in the company of others, had never allowed him to have friend, nor had seen the point in letting him meet people of his own age. So Wolfie would be riding the train completely alone, but he didn't mind. He was finally going to Hogwarts! And he wouldn't have to face his parents every single day, which was enough to be grateful for in itself.

…

He eventually settled himself in an empty compartment at the end of the train. He closed the glass door and struggled with his trunk and Prince's cage before settling himself into a chair, a transfiguration textbook in his hands, his eyes drifting over the pages.

He knew just how serious his parents were being when they said they expected perfect greats. They accepted nothing less than utter perfection, in _anything_. So if he was going to be the best in his year, he needed to get his head down right from the start and work as hard as was required. Failure was not an option as his father had so many times told him when growing up.

He jumped slightly when the door to his compartment opened, and looking up, he was somewhat relieved to see three boys of his own age walk in. Of course he didn't know them, but it was much less intimidating than having three seventh years walk in whilst alone.

Actually, taking a second glance, Wolfie wasn't too sure about that. They _were_ pretty intimidating. The one in the middle was much shorter and less bulky then the others. He was a few inches shorter than Wolfie, and had a pale pointed face, with sapphire blue eyes and sleek platinum blonde hair oiled back. He was the least intimidating.

The one of the right was rather large and quite fat, with a thick neck and a more roundish face. He had gorilla-like arms and a flat nose, and had a pudding bowl-style haircut. His expression looked a little gormless and his beady little eyes seemed to sparkle with a greedy glint. Wolfie figured he was the least intelligent of the three boys.

The final member Wolfie took the most notice of, but that was probably because he looked the least threatening. Whilst obviously only eleven, the boy had rather broad shoulders, noticeably larger than either Wolfie or the blonde boy. He had rather large hands and feet, chocolate brown eyes, long gorilla arms, and short, bristly hair low on his forehead. Whilst physically much bigger than him, Wolfie just couldn't help but think he may have a softer side than the other two. Together, it was obvious to Wolfie that the middle boy was in charge, and the other two were like his bodyguards or something.

'Hello, don't mind if we sit here do you?' the blonde boy asked, gesturing at the empty seats. He spoke in a sharp, drawling voice. Wolfie got the distinct impression that if he refused, the other two boys might just knock him out.

'Help yourself' he shrugged quietly before returning to his book.

'Thanks, all the others are full' the boy with the bristly hair grunted in a low raspy voice. The three of them all heaved their trunks in. Well, the large boys did. The blonde one merely ordered the one with the pudding-bowl haircut to bring his.

When the three boys sat opposite him, Wolfie tried not to squirm under their scrutinizing stares. He was just about to ask them what the problem was when the blonde boy spoke up.

'Hoping to be in Gryffindor then?' he asked with distaste.

'Excuse me?' Wolfie blinked in confusion. Where on earth had the boy got _that_ horrible idea from?

'Your book, it's about transfiguration. And the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts is head of Gryffindor according to my father' the boy explained. Wolfie nodded in understanding. The boy's question made a lot more sense to him now. He slowly shook his head.

'No, I don't want to be in Gryffindor. That house is full of _fools_ whose hearts rule their actions. I'd prefer Slytherin to be honest. Brains and not brawns' Wolfie told him sternly before returning to his book, not wanting to waste any more time with idle chit-chat. He wanted to at least have a good understanding of the concept of transfiguration before his first transfiguration lesson. Thankfully it was a Friday so he'd have plenty of time to read about all his other subjects too. Enough to get by in the first lessons at least.

The blonde boy just shrugged, before turning and sparking a conversation about Quidditch with his two friends. There suddenly came another knock on the door and Wolfie put his book down in frustration.

'Argh! What now?!' he demanded when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a rather dumpy round faced boy with shiny black hair. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

'Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad?' he asked in a trembling voice. Wolfie rolled his eyes. He could tell that _that_ boy was lacking a spine.

'No, I haven't, now if you don't mind' Wolfie said irritably, waving his book around. It wasn't that he liked being rude or anything, nor did he want to make enemies before they even got to school, but his parents were expecting a lot of him. They wanted nothing but _perfect_ results. And if he was going to be constantly interrupted he'd never learn, and then he'd have to face his father's wrath. He took a panicked breath at the thought. He hated it when his father got angry, and it wasn't like he had anyone to complain too. His mother certainly wouldn't listen to him.

Sighing as the boy muttered an apology and closed the door again, Wolfie turned back to his book. All the while, the blonde boy was smirking widely at him. When he kept shooting glances at Wolfie every few minutes for nearly half-an-hour, that was when he snapped.

'Have I got something on my face or something?' he asked in annoyance. The boy let out a drawling chuckle.

'No, just, I thought you said you want to be in Slytherin. You're acting more like a Ravenclaw' he told Wolfie in obvious amusement.

'I'm reading, doesn't mean I'm particularly clever. And there are expectations of me, which is why I'd appreciate it if you let me get on with this book' Wolfie told him before once again turning back to his book, reading a sentence he had read three times now due to the _constant_ distractions.

'What expectations?' the bristly hair boy asked, and Wolfie set his book down, _again_, visibly angry now.

'It's none of your business! Since you're so interested in me, for merlin knows what reason, is there anything else you'd like to know, perhaps my blood-status or my home-town, or maybe even my star-sign?' he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. The blonde boy laughed.

'I like you mate, you've got spark, for a book lover at least. And out of all of those, the only one I'd be interested in is blood status. That's all that matters in the end' he told him. Wolfie immediately knew that this boy had had the same values drilled into him as he had. Not the same situation (I.E, the lack of affectionate parents), that was obvious, but the same pure-blood values none the less.

'Pure-Blood' he told him curtly and the boy nodded in satisfaction.

'Good, we're all pure-bloods too, so don't worry; you're not sitting with any Mudbloods' he chuckled.

'Good, excellent, now can I get back to my book or is there anything else?' Wolfie asked with a fake-sweet voice.

'Name' the bristly hair boy grunted.

'Sorry?' Wolfie blinked at him.

'When you listed all that other stuff, you didn't list your name. What is it?' he asked. Wolfie frowned at him. He really hadn't been expecting the conversation to carry on. But what was the harm in allowing the boys to know his name?

'It's Wolfie, Wolfie Sinistra. Well, my real name's Wolfgang, but I don't really like it' Wolfie explained and whilst the blonde boy nodded, Wolfie got the distinct impression he was barely listening, focusing on the family name instead.

'Ah! Sinistra! I've heard about you lot, fine family from what my father says' the blonde boy told him in a polite tone. Wolfie rolled his eyes. Contacts. The boy was trying to make contacts. Quick flyer, Wolfie would give him that. Oh well, it might prove useful to indulge him Wolfie thought to himself.

'And your father's name would be?' he asked, heavily implying the surname and not the man's first name. But of course, the boy provided both anyway.

'Malfoy, Mr Lucius Malfoy. I'm Draco Malfoy' the boy, Draco, offering him his hand to shake.

'Pleasure' Wolfie shook his hand. Then he turned to the other two.

'Vincent Crabbe' the pudding-bowl cut hair boy said, shaking his hand too. Wolfie winced slightly at the crushing grip.

'Goyle, Gregory Goyle. Nice to meet you Wolfie' the final boy said, and Wolfie yelped slightly when his hand was crushed for a second time in less than a minute.

'What's the matter?' Gregory looked at him in concern. Draco rolled his eyes.

'Your grip you moron, you're crushing his hand' he told him and Gregory's eyes widened as he hastily withdrew his hand.

'Strong grip mate' Wolfie told him.

'Sorry' the bigger boy offered with a shrug.

'You know, it makes more sense now. You wanting to be in Slytherin. I've heard that every Sinistra has been in Slytherin. I believe there may have been some relatives there in my father's time' Draco said.

'Could be' Wolfie nodded, before picking up his book once more and delving back into it. The other boys didn't seem to mind too much; at least now that they knew he was a pure-blood anyway. They quickly returned to their own conversation at any rate.

…

'Anything off the trolley dears?' an old voice asked and looking up, Wolfie saw an old lady pushing a cart full of sweets. Across the compartment, Vincent and Gregory's eyes lit up, and they practically charged for the trolley, grabbing handfuls off it and turning over many a galleon to the lady. Draco got some too but Wolfie decided he didn't feel like much, so he only got a few chocolate frogs which he planned on saving for later.

The lady moved on and Vincent and Gregory began guzzling their sweets.

'Quite the appetites haven't you?' Wolfie said casually over the top of his book, not even looking at them.

'Appe-what?' Vincent blinked at him. Wolfie gaped at him in amazement for his sheer lack of brain activity. He turned to Draco for an explanation.

'I'd limit your words and sentences to as few syllables as possible when talking to these two. They aren't exactly the brightest sparks' he told them. Wolfie just shrugged in bemusement before setting his book down on the chair next to him and standing up to rummage through his trunk.

'What's the matter, want to read something else?' Draco asked curiously.

'No, I want to practice one of the spells in the book and my wand is in my trunk' Wolfie said curtly. He could hardly be annoyed this time about the conversation, considering _he_ had been the one to initiate it.

Finally extracting his wand from his trunk, he sat back down and consulted his book, before looking around the compartment for something to practice on.

'Here' Draco said quietly, seeing what Wolfie was doing. He tossed one of Gregory's Sugar Quills to him.

'Hey!' Gregory protested angrily.

'The guy just wants to practice' Draco told him and Gregory backed down. It didn't stop him from looking annoyed though. Although there was curiosity in his face too as Wolfie cleared his throat and began his attempt at the spell in the book.

'Avifors' he cried, moving his wand in a rolling curl through the air like it said to do in the book. The Quill turned into a feather, and Wolfie frowned in annoyance.

'Not bad' Draco complimented whilst Vincent looked very impressed and Gregory looked mildly annoyed that his sugary feather was now a real, uneatable one. But he also looked rather impressed too. That was, until Wolfie looked at them all sharply.

'Not bad? Not bad? That spell isn't supposed to do that!' he snapped at them.

'What's it meant to do then?' Draco asked in a bored tone.

'It's supposed to turn its target into a living bird' Wolfie said furiously.

'Well you got it to a feather' Gregory told him, clearly trying to be optimistic for the distressed boy.

'Not good enough! I think I mispronounced it' Wolfie grumbled to himself. After consulting his book again, he attempted the spell once more. This time he made sure to get the pronunciation right. He was fairly sure that he had got the 'fors' wrong and had said 'fours' the first time. He'd have to be careful of that if he wanted to pass everything with flying colours. His father wouldn't accept his misusage of mouth as an excuse.

'Avifors!' he tried again. This time the feather itself _squawked_ at them, before it changed back into an ordinary Sugar Quill. Draco, Vincent and Gregory all roared with laughter as they rolled around in their seats. Wolfie scowled and tossed the sweet back at Gregory, who with surprisingly good reflexes caught it and downed it in one. He then seemed to notice the downcast expression on Wolfie's face.

'Hey, I bet that stupid spell's too hard for first years anyway' Gregory said, obviously trying to cheer the annoyed boy up.

'Suppose so' Wolfie just shrugged sadly before returning to his book. Hopefully by the time he returned home for the Christmas break, he'd have everything he needed to know down to a fine art. Failure was not an option after all.

…

A while later Wolfie was disturbed, _again_, this time by the loud clattering of footsteps outside the compartment in the hallway.

'Seriously, is nobody on this train capable of being quiet?' he fumed angrily.

'Wonder what's going on' Draco mused aloud. As if sensing a silent order, Vincent got up and lumbered out the door.

'Oi! Hey! What's going on?!' he shouted out to someone, a little rudely. Beyond him, Wolfie could see a girl of about fourteen turn back to face him.

'It's Harry Potter! He's here!' she cried back before rushing away, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous boy.

'Harry Potter's our age?' Wolfie wondered, interested now. He knew the story of course, how when the last dark lord failed to kill the boy as an infant his powers were broken and thus a ten year old war between darkness and light ended. Harry Potter became 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. If he could cause a dark lord to be destroyed the boy must have some kind of incredible power in him. Many older and stronger wizards had fallen to the dark lord after all.

'Obviously. I wonder what he's like?' Draco mused.

'Reckon he really has that cut on his head?' Gregory asked.

'The lightning bolt? Maybe' Wolfie shrugged.

'Let's go find out' Draco said, standing up. Immediately Vincent and Gregory stood up too, all too ready to follow their little leader out.

'Coming?' he asked Wolfie when he didn't stand.

'No, but feel free to come back and disrupt my reading again by telling me about him' Wolfie smirked at him and Draco laughed before leaving him to it. Vincent and Gregory quickly followed after him.

Wolfie just shook his head. He didn't have time to waste gawking at a funny shaped cut on a boy's head. Alright, he was curious about the Boy-Who-Lived, but still, he had more important things and undesirable stakes hanging on his studies. He gently pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie and saw a thin pale pink scratch running up the length of his arm. He shuddered. He really didn't want to face the cutting curses again.

…

He didn't have to wait long for the three of them to return, and when they did Wolfie's lips couldn't help but quirk upwards in barely disguised amusement.

'What on earth happened to you?' he asked, looking at Gregory's hand which was bleeding rather badly.

'Potter is nothing but an insufferable git, that's what happened to him' Draco said, sounding furious.

'Contact making didn't go to well then?' Wolfie asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

'No it did not. Little brat. And his Weasley side-kick's rat bit him' Draco said angrily, pointing at Gregory's hand.

'What am I gonna do about it?! It hurts!' Gregory whined, clutching at his hand.

'I'm sure the driver must have bandages or something, why don't you go ask him?' Wolfie suggested, trying to be helpful.

'Well where's the driver?' Gregory asked weakly.

'He'll be under the wheels. Where do you think he'll be?! At the front of the train you moron' Draco told him sarcastically, still sounding very annoyed by his little run-in with the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Thanks' Gregory nodded at the two of them before disappearing out the door. Draco let out a low sigh before collapsing back into his seat. Vincent didn't say anything as he sat down. Most likely he knew he'd get his head bitten off if he tried cheering Draco up.

'Cheer up. It could be worse. At least you didn't have a feather squawk at you' Wolfie reminded him and Draco's lip twitched in amusement.

'What actually happened anyway?' he asked interestedly, and Draco let out a suffering sigh.

'Potter was being disrespectful towards proper pure-bloods, and I told him that the Weasleys weren't the best there is out there. He got rude and Goyle tried to take one of their chocolate frogs when suddenly Weasley's rat lunges at him and the next thing you know, Goyle's spinning the thing through the air before it flies off and hits the window' Draco explained in a bored tone.

'Not the best start to a friendship' Wolfie smirked in amusement.

'I could think of better ways' Draco nodded in agreement.

At that exact moment, there was another knock on the door and a fifteen year old boy with vivid red hair and horn-rimmed spectacles, wearing rather tatty school robes popped his head in. Wolfie noted a shiny prefect badge pinned proudly to his chest.

'Just to let you know we'll be arriving soon so it's best if you change into your uniforms now' he told them.

'Thank you' Wolfie said politely before the boy nodded and left, closing the door on his way to go tell the other compartments.

Wolfie, Draco, and Vincent all stood up and began rummaging through their trunks, pulling out their grey uniforms and black robes. They began to get changed and they had just finished when Gregory returned, a bandage covering most of his palm. He looked miserable.

'What's up?' Wolfie asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Nothing, just the dis… the disinfec… the stuff stings' he whined (Unable to even say the word 'Disinfectant'), before he frowned at them all, squinting at them beadily.

'You all look different' he noted. Wolfie just shook his head, his mouth hanging open slightly. Gregory and Vincent clearly didn't have two brain cells to rub together between them. Draco scowled and rolled his eyes.

'That's because we changed our clothes you idiot. Now hurry up and change into your uniform, we're arriving soon' Draco told him sharply and Gregory uttered an 'Oh no' before dashing over to his trunk and extracting his uniform. He began to get changed as quickly as he could, but somehow ended up with his head stuck in the arm of his jumper and both his thick muscly legs in the same trouser hole. Needless to say, he soon crashed to the floor after toppling over.

Draco roared with laughter and Vincent sniggered, whilst Wolfie, fighting to contain his amusement, knelt down, taking pity on the boy, who was squirming around on the floor in a panic.

'Hold still' he said, kneeling down and pulling at the jumper. He struggled with it for a moment, but eventually he managed to free Gregory's head, which suddenly popped out of the correct jumper hole and looked up at him gratefully.

'Thanks mate' he muttered, blushing a bright red, before he ripped his right leg out of his trousers and put them on properly. When his uniform was all assembled correctly, he collapsed into his seat with a low sigh.

They all jumped slightly when suddenly a loud booming voice echoed along the train, obviously calling out to all the students onboard.

'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately' the man's voice told them.

Wolfie felt like there were suddenly a thousand butterflies dancing around in his stomach, though thankfully he wasn't the only one to look a little nervous. Draco looked even paler than usual, Vincent's fingers were twitching slightly, and Gregory was biting his lip, looking very uneasy. He supposed it was natural. After all, they were about to be heading to the place they would be spending the better part of the next seven years. Understandably it was a little daunting to the eleven year olds.

When the train slowed down until it was at a complete stop, the four boys nervously left the compartment. It was time to go to school.

…

'Ouch!' Wolfie complained as Gregory accidently stepped on his foot.

'Sorry' the bigger boy muttered. He really needed to be a bit more careful around their new friend or the poor guy would be bruised up within a week at the rate Gregory was going.

The group was pushing their way toward the door, but due to their short stature (Or at least short in comparison to many of the older years) they kept getting shoved about, but eventually they all managed to get off the train, only to emerge on a tiny dark platform.

Wolfie shivered slightly at the cold September night air and pulled his cloak tighter around his slim figure. Peering through the crowds, he could just about make out a large lantern bobbing above the mad rush of students eager to get out of the cold night.

And that was when he spotted the man. He stood far taller than was naturally human, and his face was hidden amidst a wiry tangle of thick black hair and an equally messy beard. He was wearing a large brown overcoat that was frayed and patchy, and his voice was a deep grunt as he called out over the babble of the mass of students.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?' the man called, and Wolfie could see he was talking to a boy with his back to him, so all Wolfie could see was that the boy had jet black hair which seemed to stick up all over the place.

'C'mon, follow me – Any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!' the giant man kept calling.

'Well… I suppose we're meant to follow him' Vincent said slowly.

'What was your first clue? The way he kept calling for us?' Draco asked sarcastically and Wolfie let out a small laugh.

Slipping and stumbling as they went, the four boys (And everybody else that was in their year) followed the man down what seemed to be a steep narrow path. It was rather difficult to tell under the black sky after all. Once they were away from the rest of the students, the silence set in. Wolfie was too nervous to talk now and everybody else seemed to be in the same state of mind. That spineless boy that had lost his toad sniffled several times, but other than that, Wolfie couldn't hear a sound.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec' the man called back to them all in his booming voice. And then they all saw it

'Oh wow' Wolfie breathed in stunned shock as a loud collective 'Oooooh!' rippled around the rest of the group.

The path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was beautiful. There really was no other way to describe it, and even though he had yet to set foot in the place, Wolfie knew that he would be safe here. Safe from his parents, safe from the rest of his family, safe from the lot of them. He would finally be free.

'No more'n four to a boat!' their leader called, pointing to a fleet of little wooden boat floating on the surface of the water by the shore.

'Good job there's only four of us then' Wolfie commented lightly as the entire group began to split up into the fleet of the boats. Wolfie, Draco, Gregory and Vincent all climbed into one near the back.

'What are we supposed to do? Row?' Wolfie wondered, looking around to see if the boats had any ores. They didn't.

'Well if we are you two are doing it' Draco said snippily, pointing at Gregory and Vincent. Wolfie cast an eye over their muscled arms. Chances were they'd be able to get them to the other side of the lake in no more than ten strokes between them.

'Everyone in?' the man called, who had an entire boat all to himself.

'Right then – FORWARD!' he bellowed and Wolfie nearly toppled overboard as the boat began to move all by itself. All the boats were in fact. They were all moving in perfect synch, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

Silence hung around the group; everybody was too enthralled by the majestic building before them. It towered over them, casting reflections of light and shadows all over the water's surface, the image rippling slightly as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' the man yelled and everyone covered their heads with their arms and ducked low. They passed through a curtain of ivy as they reached the cliff-face, revealing a wide opening behind the plant formation.

The boats transported them along a dark, damp tunnel, which seemed to be taking them under the castle itself. Finally, they came to a kind of underground harbor, and everyone clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

'Whoa!' Wolfie gasped when he lost his footing against the pebbles and began to fall backwards towards the water, but Gregory grabbed him by the front of his robes and yanked him back upright.

'Thanks' Wolfie smiled at him and Gregory nodded at him. They all looked around when they heard the man calling out again.

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' he asked, a large ugly toad clutched in his giant hand, whilst his eyes searched over the boats, checking nobody had left anything behind in them by mistake.

'Trevor!' the wimpy boy cried blissfully, holding out his hands gratefully.

'Who on earth calls a toad 'Trevor'?' Draco scoffed as the boy clutched the toad tightly.

'Err… an idiot?' Gregory suggested after a moment. Draco just shook his head. Apparently he was used to the rather slow dim-wit things Gregory and Vincent came out with. It was more than obvious that it was their muscles rather than thoughts that Draco kept them around for.

Deciding not to comment, Wolfie followed the mass of their year as they walked up a passageway in the rock after the man's lantern, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

Coming to a small flight of stone steps, the group walked up them and crowded around the huge oak doors to the castle.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' he asked the wimpy boy.

Wolfie just shook his head. He could already tell that that boy was going to be a hopeless chore for anyone that was unfortunate enough to have to teach him.

The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

It swung open at once, and with candle light pouring out around her frame stood a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and Wolfie knew immediately that this was not the type of woman to take any nonsense from anybody. He immediately promised himself that he wouldn't cross her. She didn't look the type to hesitate to inform his parents of any wrong-doings, and he knew the consequences for that would be most unbearable for him.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall' the man told her, revealing the woman's name in the process.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here' was the reply the witch gave the giant man, Hagrid, before pulling the door wide open, wide enough for the mass of students to nervously walk inside.

The entrance hall was resplendent. It was so big you'd be able to fit a small house in there comfortably, and the stone faces were all lit up with large flaming torches, casting eerie shadows all around the group. The ceiling was so high you could barely see it, and a magnificent marble stair-case was facing them, presumably leading all the way up to the very top floor of the castle.

The group followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, and Wolfie, along with all the other first years, could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. It was obvious that the rest of the school had already arrived. But instead of taking them to the others, Professor McGonagall showed them into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done. Wolfie could actually feel Gregory's arm twitching slightly in anticipation.

'Welcome to Hogwarts' Professor McGonagall started, and everyone's attention was on her immediately.

'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room' the stern witch explained.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours' she elaborated on the way things were run at Hogwarts for them.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting' she said, her eyes lingering on the wimpy boy's cloak (Which was fastened under his left ear), and a ginger haired boy that had a smudge of dirt on his nose. Wolfie saw a dark haired boy trying to flatten his hair nervously before turning back as Professor McGonagall began speaking again.

'I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly' she said to them before she left. Wolfie shuddered slightly at the thought of having to do something before the entire school. In the wizarding world, it was customary tradition that parents did not tell their children how the students of Hogwarts were sorted. It was a sort of rite of passage, but at the thought of having to perform some unknown task before the entire school, it was nerve-wrecking to say the least.

Wolfie cast his eyes around at his fellow pre-sorted classmates. He was relieved to see he wasn't the only one who was nervous. Nobody was talking much other than a girl with really bushy brown hair, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Wolfie rolled his eyes at the thought, his mind immediately jumping back to his botched spell attempt on the train.

Oh he was praying for Slytherin. He didn't want to see his father's reaction if he ended up anywhere else! He took several deep breathes, trying to remain calm but his heart was pounding at the thought of the punishment he'd received if he ended up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air, all his previous thoughts gone, whilst around him, several people screamed. He gasped loudly as around all the first years, about twenty pearly white figures appeared, streaming through the walls. Ghosts; and a lot of them. And they seemed to be arguing about something.

A figure that looked like a fat little mock was the one talking at the moment.

'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –' he said before another ghost cut him off.

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, He's not really even a ghost – I say, what are all you doing here?' a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed them. Nobody dared answer him.

'New students!' the fat friar beamed at them, and some of them, Wolfie included, mutely nodded at them.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know' the friar said cheerfully to them before another, much sharper voice, called out to them.

'Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start' Professor McGonagall told them as she returned, and Wolfie's internal panic about his father's threats returned ten-fold.

'Now, form a line and follow me' the witch told them, and shaking slightly Wolfie joined the queue with everyone else. They began to file out of the chamber; everybody was silent now and too anxious to speak.

Wolfie felt his palms go sweaty and his legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath him. His breathing became irregular and sharp. His skin had turned slightly pale. Oh he had to get into Slytherin; his father would probably kill him otherwise. Shaming the family by being the first Sinistra not to get into the family house!

They soon passed through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall, and everybody (Even the distressed Wolfie) looked around in stunned awe. The giant room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Set upon said tables were glittering golden plates and goblets which were catching the candle lights and reflecting them around the room, casting a mystical yet eerie lighting effect around the entire hall.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them all the way up to the teachers' table, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers situated behind them. Wolfie gulped and looked down at his shoes. There were an awful lot of people looking up at him after all.

He heard the girl from early (The one listing off the spells she knew) muttering something about the ceiling, and glancing up, Wolfie was astonished to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with silver stars. It had obviously been charmed to reflect the real night sky beyond.

He looked back down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the group of first-years, and sitting on the stool was an extremely ragged and frayed pointed hat covered in dirt.

Wolfie just stared at it. What did a hat have to do with sorting them into their houses?

He quickly noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, as if expecting something to suddenly happen. And then Wolfie's mouth dropped open as suddenly a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

The daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryfindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where ther are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hand (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

Wolfie jaw was hanging by his knees down whilst behind him, the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Wolfie couldn't quite believe that a _hat_ had just song to them. He may be a pure-blood, but that was just unimaginable. He was still staring at it in bewilderment when Professor McGonagall stepped forwards again, a long roll of parchment in her grasp.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted' she explained before consulting her list.

'Abbott, Hannah!' she called, and a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause…

'HUFFLEPUFF' the hat yelled.

The table on the right (Whose students' ties were yellow and the yellow and black crest of a Badger was over the heart of their robes) cheered and clapped as Hannah went and sat down at the table. Wolfie noted that the ghost of the Fat Friar was waving happily at her.

'Bones, Susan!' a girl with mousy brown hair and a pinched face stepped up and put on the sorting hat.

'HUFFLEPUFF' the hat yelled again, and soon Susan was scuttling away to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!' was the next name, and a dark-skinned boy with fuzzy black hair tried on the hat next. Thankfully, this time the response was different than those of the first two students.

'RAVENCLAW' the hat yelled. This time the table second from the left (Who's ties were blue and their crest was of a blue and bronze eagle) clapped its approval and several of the older students shook Terry's hand as he join them.

And so the sorting continued. From the 'Bs' Mandy Brocklehurst became a Ravenclaw too, whilst the first Gryffindor became Lavender Brown, causing the table on the far left (Their ties being red and a gold and red lion emblazoned on their chests) exploded with cheers.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' and a rather bulky girl with black hair and a grim expression stalked up and put on the hat. The hat instantly had its answer.

'SLYTHERIN' it yelled and Millicent smirked proudly, taking off the hat and heading for the last table (With their green ties and green and silver serpent crests). Many of the older students immediately questioned her on her blood status, which Millicent proudly confirmed to be pure-blood. It was only then that she was warmly welcome into their house.

'Crabbe, Vincent' was one of the 'Cs' obviously, and Vincent nervously made his way up to the stool. He slowly and cautiously put on the hat.

'SLYTHERIN' it called immediately, and looking extremely relieved, Vincent made his way over to the Slytherin table, where he was ambushed with questions about his blood purity before he hands were wrung warmly upon giving the correct answer.

More time passed and with each moment's passing Wolfie grew more nervous. He watched as Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff, whilst Seamus Finnigan became the first male Gryffindor.

Then the girl, Hermione Granger Professor McGonagall called her, who really seemed to be a bit of a know it all eagerly placed the hat on her head, and after a few moments of consideration on the hat's part, she was placed in Gryffindor too.

'Goyle, Gregory' Professor McGonagall called and Gregory turned a sickly white. He looked at Wolfie nervously who tried to give him a small smile but it looked more like a grimace. Gregory shouldn't have worried though. No sooner did the hat touch his head that it had its answer.

'SLYTHERIN!' it called and Gregory smiled happily as he made his way over to the table. Of course he was asked the same questions as Millicent and Vincent were, but being a pure-blood also, Gregory was warmly welcome into the serpent's house. He quickly sat next to Vincent, flashing Draco and Wolfie a wide smile from his seat. Wolfie tried to smile back, but it came out a little grim.

What did cheer him up though was watching the wimpy boy, Neville Longbottom, getting sorted. He looked about ready to pass out when his name was called, and when he was proclaimed to be a Gryffindor, in his relieve he actually ran off whilst still wearing it, and had to jog back so that it could sort all the others. Needless to say, much of the student body, Wolfie included, was roaring with laughter at the boy's actions.

'Malfoy, Draco' soon came up, and with a tiny uneasy look which he was able to hide behind his swagger, Draco picked up the hat. The second the tiniest contact between his head and the hat was made, the hat screamed what many people, Wolfie included, were expecting.

'SLYTHERIN'

Draco looked rather proud as he settled himself at the Slytherin table, opposite Gregory and Vincent. He and the others all flashed him grins. Wolfie just hoped that he'd be joining them in that house. He really didn't want to think about the alternative.

The list was getting shorter now. Arnold Moon was placed in Ravenclaw, whilst Theodor Nott became a Slytherin also. Then they reached the letter 'P'.

'Parkinson, Pansy' a very pretty girl who strangely had a face shaped rather like a pug, with rich brown hair stepped up to the hat, trembling slightly. Like many others, it only took the hat a moment to sort her.

'SLYTHERIN' Pansy beamed and made her way other to the table of green, where Wolfie noted Draco looking at her appreciatively.

Then something very usual happened. Two Indian girls who were obviously identical twins were actually split up. Wolfie would have thought they'd be together, considering how similar in personality twins usually were. But Parvati Patil was made a Gryffindor, whilst Padma Patil became a Ravenclaw.

When Sally-Anne Perks became a Hufflepuff, Wolfie looked on with great interest when the next name was called.

'Potter, Harry'

As a boy with jet black hair which stuck up in every direction stepped up, Wolfie caught a look at his face. His eyes were like emeralds and a pair of glasses were perched on his nose. But the most interesting aspect was definitely what was on his forehead. Exactly as the legends said, there was a scar shaped exactly like a lightning bolt.

All around the hall, sounding like hissing fires, the older students were talking rapidly amongst themselves.

'Potter, is that what she said?'

'Potter, did she say?'

'_The_ Harry Potter?'

Wolfie watched as he put on the hat. For nearly a full two minutes Harry Potter was under it, and Wolfie was sure he saw the boy shake his head a tiny bit at one point, right before the hat finally gave it's answer.

'GRYFFINDOR' it yelled and the Gryffindor table erupted like a volcano, screaming their joy and approval. Wolfie rolled his eyes slightly. What a load of pathetic suck ups!

When Francine Samuels became a Ravenclaw, Wolfie's stomach plummeted at the next name to be called out.

'Sinistra, Wolfgang' Professor McGonagall called, and Wolfie felt the blood drain from his face. He felt ice pump through his veins and his legs felt like they had been replaced by lead. But he forced himself to walk forward, and he sunk down weakly onto the stool, placing the hat onto his head.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear.

'Difficult… my, my… you are difficult. In fact, you're probably the most complex student I've sorted in quite a while. You desperately want to be placed in Slytherin, but at the same time, I could see you achieving true greatness in any of the houses' the hat told him almost silently.

'No, please, I can't NOT be in Slytherin' Wolfie hissed back.

'I can see your reasons. You lack the courage to stand up to your father, but I suppose that's understandable, if your memories are anything to go on' the hat told him, and Wolfie blushed slightly, knowing EXACTLY what memories the hat must be seeing to make that connection.

'No, you have guts but true bravery, whilst possible for you, is lacking at this moment. It has been supressed by fear. No, Gryffindor definitely isn't for you at this stage in your life. Now… Ravenclaw is definitely a possibility. You certain have intelligence, and your drive to learn would be aided in that house. You've got good sarcastic wit and talent' the hat told him.

'Please, if not Slytherin then Ravenclaw, but please, you've got to put me in Slytherin' Wolfie begged.

'I can't really see you as a Hufflepuff' the hat said and Wolfie sighed. It felt as though the hat was playing with him, drawing this out longer than necessary.

'You're loyal, that's unmistakable, and strangely considering your up-bringing, you don't seem to hold your blood-purity as high as others of your kind. It's important to you but love and friendship seem to mean more to you. That's most unusual, but I can't shake the feeling that whilst you are proud of being a pure-blood, maybe one day your views will change on Muggle-borns. That technically would work well for you in Hufflepuff' the hat told him, and at that Wolfie shook his head, trying not to be frantic in doing so.

'Please, not Hufflepuff! My father wouldn't permit it! I'd be punished!' Wolfie said desperately.

'Are you sure, I mean Ravenclaw OR Hufflepuff could lead you to your true greatness' the hat told him.

'Yes, I'm sure, please, I NEED to be in Slytherin' Wolfie begged and the hat gave a low sigh.

'Well if you're certain. But don't forget what I've said. Keep your cleverness AND your Loyalty Wolfgang, they'll serve you well. And don't let others rule you all your life. But I can see it, your desperate need to be in your family's old house. The best place for you would most definitely be SLYTHERIN' the hat yelled for everyone to hear. Draco, Vincent, and Gregory all leapt to their feet and cheered loudly, clapping their hands ecstatically as their newest friend joined them, beaming madly at them all.

'Hey you! What's your Blood-Status?' a fifth year girl with curled black hair demanded of him rudely as he went to sit down, a reserved expression on her face. It was more than apparent by now that Blood-Status played a very large hand in how you were treated should you be sorted into Slytherin house.

'Pure' he grinned at her and her face quickly morphed into a much warmer smile, nodding her approval. Wolfie was gladder than ever to be of the finest Blood-Status a wizard could be. It made his life a lot more tolerable in situations like these. It was obvious going by the way the older students were shaking his hand that he'd be gladly accepted by his house, purely because he was a pure-blood.

'Then welcome to Slytherin' she told him in a much warmer voice and Wolfie grinned at her before sitting down with his friends. Draco clapped him on the back and Vincent grinned at him, but Gregory's smile was the biggest of them all.

'This is great, we're all together' he grinned and Draco smirked.

'Well, there wasn't really a doubt was there?' he asked and they all laughed.

'Hey, your sorting took more time than anybody else's though, what did the hat say?' Draco suddenly asked, completely ignoring the rest of the sorting now. He completely missed Ruby Stone become a Ravenclaw.

'Oh, you know, it was just telling me how well I'd do in Slytherin' Wolfie lied quickly. Whilst he did liked Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, he had only known them for a few hours, so he didn't really feel ready to trust them with the knowledge that the hat had seriously considered almost ALL of the houses for him. Maybe in a few months but not yet.

The rest of the sorting passed rather quickly now that they weren't waiting to be sorted, and soon it was narrowed down to only three people, Harry Potter's friend, 'Weasley' Draco had called him, being one of them.

'Turpin, Lisa' a girl with a pale complexion and platinum blonde hair tried the hat on, and quickly became a Ravenclaw.

'Weasley, Ronald' Professor McGonagall called, and the ginger haired boy was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Wolfie saw Potter looked rather delighted by that fact. He couldn't begin to imagine why, if what Draco had to say about the Weasleys (Which was nothing good) was true anyway.

'Zabini, Blaise' was called up, and the final first year, a black boy with dark eyes and black fuzzy hair stepped up. The hat had barely touched Blaise's head before delivering its decision.

'SLYTHERIN' Blaise smirked coolly before moving other to join the table. The same girl that had interrogated Wolfie asked him the same question, and when Blaise told her that he was a pure-blood also, he too was warmly welcome into Slytherin house.

With everyone now placed in a house, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away, whilst behind her, the headmaster rose to his feet.

Albus Dumbledore looked exactly as everyone said he did. Old aged but with twinkling blue eyes behind crescent moon glasses. A long white beard and matching hair. A crook nose and strange taste in robes. He looked exactly how Wolfie remembered him from his Chocolate Frog Card.

'Welcome' he called, spreading his arms wide in greeting.

'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you' he said before sitting back down. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Wolfie laughed whilst Draco rolled his eyes.

'So the stories are true then? He's completely barking?' Wolfie asked and Draco shrugged.

'The old fool certainly seems to have lost it. But apparently he's very powerful' the blonde boy told him. Wolfie knew of course, but his father had never said anything positive about the man. Just that he was a nutter with more magical power than sense.

Then all the first year's eyes widened in surprize as what had previously been empty dishes and goblets lining the table were suddenly full to the brim with everything you could imagine. Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Pork Chops, and Lamb Chops, Sausages, Bacon and Steak, Boiled Potatoes, Roast Potatoes, Chips, Yorkshire Puddings, Peas, Carrots, Gravy, Ketchup and, for some very strange reason, mint humbugs.

Wolfie was used to good eating, what with his father views on the world which reflected in absolutely _everything_, even the food they ate, but it didn't compare to this. This was… amazing. He quickly put a bit of everything, except for the humbugs and the gravy, onto his plate and began to eat, his appetite returned in force now that his nerves over the sorting had let him.

Across from him, Gregory and Vincent had loaded their plates to the brim and were scoffing the lot, causing Wolfie to let out a laugh.

'Aren't you ever full?' he asked them in amusement. First all those sweets on the train, and now a full course meal at dinner. He would be very surprized if they weren't both sick that night.

'Err… nope' Gregory grinned cheekily at him, a bit of chicken dangling from his mouth. Wolfie just laughed and shook his head at his new friend.

At that moment, the Slytherin ghost, a man with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and wearing (Or had been wearing them when he had died) robes stained with silvery blood. He slipped in between Draco and the student sitting next to him. Needless to say, Draco didn't look too happy about the new seating arrangement.

'Err, hello' Wolfie said nervously to the ghost, whose face curled into a wicked grin.

'New students… I see. Welcome to Slytherin' he said coolly in a raspy fainted voice.

'Who are you?' Vincent asked, looking rather scared. Whilst he was very strong and muscular, his fighting skills could do nothing to a ghost, which was what scared him slightly.

'Some call me the Bloody Baron, and that is what you may call me too' the ghost, The Bloody Baron, told them. It obviously wasn't his real name, but Wolfie somehow got the impression that this ghost was just a little bit senile. He was creepy to say the least.

'Are… are those blood stains?' Gregory gulped as the Blood Baron turned to him with a piercing glare.

'They may be, they may not be' he told Gregory, before his face burst into that wicked grin again and he floated off, apparently bored with all the questions.

'He's creepy' Vincent muttered.

'Definitely' Gregory nodded in complete agreement.

At that moment, the remains of the food on everyone's plates faded away without leaving a morsel behind, only to be replaced by the puddings. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding, and a massive selection of different types of cupcakes and cookies.

Gregory's and Vincent's faces lit up with glee, and before anybody else could even register the replacement between food and dessert, they were gorging themselves on everything in their reach.

Three times in the space of one day, (Actually in just a few hours), those two were pigging out. Wolfie felt a little sick just thinking about it. There was no way he'd be able to hold that much in without throwing up later on.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Wolfie turned and selected a cupcake for himself, a large blueberry one with blue icing. That was when the talk around them became about their blood purity.

'Of course, only the best get into this house. Anything less than pure-blood, well, we make it perfectly clear that they're not welcome here' a sixth year boy could be overheard saying.

'What about half-bloods?' that girl, Pansy Parkinson, asked casually.

'Why, you're not one are you?' the boy sharply asked her, a calculating look on his face.

'No I'm not! I was just curious!' Pansy said, looking and sounding highly offended at the implication that her blood was anything less than pure. Wolfie understood her annoyance, in their world and particularly the Slytherin society; it was insulting to them to have their blood referred to anything lesser than it was.

'Sorry, but you have to be sure you know' the boy amended, before going onto explain.

'With half-bloods, it's more dependent on the circumstances surrounding them. They're usually uncommon in Slytherin though, because most of our kind would never touch a Muggle or Mudblood with a ten foot pole' he smirked cruelly at this and they all nodded in understanding.

'So, as long as you have at least one fully magical parent though, you'd be alright?' Wolfie asked and the boy shrugged at him.

'Like I said; circumstances. As long as the magical parent came from a respectable background, or the student displayed the proper qualities expected of a Slytherin, they'd be mildly accepted. Of course, whatever they have to say wouldn't hold as much weight as that of a pure-blood. Mudbloods though, they are NEVER accepted in our house. In fact there was this one Mudblood in my year that got sorted into our house, and none of us would share our dormitory with him. He ended up leaving the school and going to a different one' the boy said gleefully.

'Good riddance, don't want Slytherin overrun with Mudbloods and become like Gryffindor' Draco said, eying said Gryffindor table, and particularly Potter, with great distain. The older boy let out a rumbling laugh before turning back to his own friends.

The four boys all looked at Pansy, who smiled slightly before introducing herself.

'Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson, and like I told him, I'm pureblood' she greeted them.

'Parkinson, Parkinson… your father isn't Peter Parkinson by any chance is it?' Draco asked curiously.

'That's him, you've heard of him?' Pansy asked in surprize.

'My father speaks often of him; he works at the ministry doesn't he? My father says he's always trying to push new Anti-Muggle legislation through. Correcting the flaws of Blood-Traitors and Mudbloods my father says' Draco told her. Pansy grinned happily as she nodded.

'That's him. My dad, trying to save our kind' she said proudly.

'Draco Malfoy' Draco smiled at her, shaking her hand.

'Wolfie Sinistra' Wolfie shook her hand too.

'Wolfie? Odd name' she noted but not in a nasty way. She sounded more curious than anything.

'Well, my real name is Wolfgang, but I really prefer Wolfie. Wolfgang sounds so… animal pack like' Wolfie rubbed the back of his neck slightly. At his description of his name, Draco, Pansy, Gregory and Vincent all cackled with laughter.

'Nice to meet you Wolfie, pure-blood I take it' she said with a raised eyebrow.

'Of course' Wolfie laughed as he nodded. He had a feeling that until everyone knew who the half-bloods and Mudbloods were; he'd have to answer that question a lot.

'And this is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe' Draco said, pointing them out in turn.

'Blood?' she asked, looking over at them.

'Pure' they both grunted through their stuffed mouths. A bit of toffee flavoured ice-cream was rolling down Vincent's chin. Pansy nodded in satisfaction before shaking both their hands too.

'So how many were Slytherins in our year?' Pansy asked, looking around the table for some of the other students in their year.

'Twelve I think. Six boys and Six girls' Draco told her.

'They'd better all be pure-bloods, or at least half-blood. If he didn't have to share with a Mudblood then why should I?' Pansy asked, gesturing at the sixth year boy. None of the boys had chance to reply though (But of course they'd agree with her), for at that moment the headmaster had risen to his feet again, and the rumble of the student around the room evaporated immediately.

'Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death' the old headmaster told them, a little grim in his last announcement.

'He's not being serious is he?' Wolfie asked the others.

'He looks it' Pansy frowned, them all wondering the same thing. What could possibly be so dangerous on the third-floor corridor? They quieted down as Dumbledore began speaking once more.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' he cried. All around him, all the other teacher's smiles suddenly looked extremely fixed.

Dumbledore flicked his wand through the air, and a long golden ribbon flew out of the end of it, twisting and coiling itself into very snake-like words.

'Every pick their favourite tune, and off we go!' Dumbledore cried happy. Wolfie quickly picked his tune, a song by the popular wizarding group 'The Weird Sisters' and began to sing with everyone else.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

Wolfie finished at a different time to everyone else due to his being a faster tune. When the only pair left was a pair of Gryffindor twins with red hair, singing to a rather slow funeral march, Dumbledore conducted their last lines before they finished.

'Ah, music' the head teacher cried, rubbing at his eye.

'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!' he said cheerfully, dismissing the entire hall.

'Err… do any of you know where we're supposed to go? My father never told me where the common room is… actually he hasn't told me much about Hogwarts at all' Wolfie asked the others but they all shook their heads.

'Maybe we should ask one of the teachers' Pansy suggested, but at that moment their salvation came, in the form of a tall fifth year girl with reddish brown eyes and tightly curled blonde hair. She gave off the impression of being a bit of a bimbo, but when he spotted the prefect badge on her chest Wolfie decided that couldn't be the case.

'First years, follow me' she ordered before turning sharply on her heel and leading them out of the hall. The group all shrugged at each other, before following her. Several other first years also joined them as they exited the hall.

Whilst much of the student body headed un the marble staircase, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to be precise, and the others, the Hufflepuffs, heading off in the direction of the kitchens, the prefect, whose name was Summer Rivers, led the first year Slytherins further down through the school until they were almost in pitch black darkness and the cold was setting in.

Wolfie shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, but finally Summer stopped before a rather boring grey stone wall, with absolutely nothing to make it any different from any other wall in the castle.

'This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room' Summer explained, turning to face them.

'To get inside, all you need to say is the password. For now it's 'Wolfsbane', when it changes I'll either tell you in person should I see you in the hallways, or they'll be a notice posted on the notice-board which is inside' she explained before turning back to the wall.

'Wolfsbane' she said and the wall slid away smoothly, leaving a hole in the wall. Summer led the group inside, and everyone looked around in wonder.

The room was a shaped in a wide circle, lit up with greenish lamps hanging from the ceiling. Judging by how cold the room was, Wolfie would hazard a guess that their common-room was under the lake. The stone walls were engraved with skulls and snakes, and tapestries featuring many famous Medieval Slytherins hung proudly around the room. There was a fireplace were a bright green fire was burning merrily, and dozens of dark green button-tufted leather sofas and seats were scattered about the room. The room presented a grand but merciless atmosphere, the type that Wolfie had grown up with, so he immediately felt right at home.

'Welcome to the Slytherin common room. The Boys dormitories are through this door and down the flight of stairs all the way at the bottom. The girls are the same on the right hand door' Summer explained, pointing out each door in question.

'Now as its Friday today, you may want to spend some time getting to know your roommates. Classes begin at 9 o'clock sharp on Monday morning, so you should probably spend the weekend exploring the castle and getting to know where everything is. If you have any problems, please approach myself or the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape. If there are no questions, goodnight' Summer told them before she went to go join a group of her friends in some of the leather armchairs by the fireplace.

'Well, goodnight then' Draco said to Pansy, who bid him goodnight too, before she and all the other girls vanished down the right hand staircase. Draco led the way down the boys, and Wolfie hugged his arms tightly as he felt colder and colder as they moved further and further down the staircase, until finally they reached the bottom and Draco opened an oak wooden door.

The room was shaped like a hexagon, with six beds forming a circle on each wall. The kind sized beds all had four-posters and long silver and emerald curtains around them. At the end of each bed a name was engraved into the wood, depicting which bed would belong to who. Wolfie's was in the middle of Gregory's on the left and Theodor Nott's on the right. Draco's bed was right near to the window, whilst Vincent's was the nearest to the bathroom adjoining to their dormitory. And sitting on Wolfie's bed was…

'Prince!' Wolfie cried as his owl hooted at him. He quickly scrambled over to his trunk and took out some parchment, a quill and an inkbottle. He quickly wrote a letter, careful to make sure his handwriting was perfect. After all, he didn't want his father criticising him for bad hand-writing.

_'To my Father and Mother,_

_The sorting hat has placed me in Slytherin as you wished. I have already made several Pure-Blooded friends and several of them share the view of our take on Mudbloods and Blood-traitors. As it is the weekend I shall immediately start my studies so that by the time I return home, I shall be the top in my year. I hope this news is to your satisfaction._

_With love and respect, Wolfgang Sinistra'_

Wolfie reread his letter several times; making sure that it was worded correctly, and was informative enough for his father not to be angry with him. Satisfied that his father would approve of the letter, Wolfie rolled it up and sealed it in a scroll, before tying it to Prince's leg.

'I'd appreciate it if you could get this to him before midnight. I told them it would arrive tonight' he told his owl who hooted at him in confirmation.

'Thank you Prince' Wolfie smiled gratefully at his owl as he carried him over to the window, which he opened widely.

Prince flew off through the window, and being so darkly coloured, was lost from sight immediately. Wolfie closed the window and turned back to the others who were looking at him questioningly.

'My parents want to know that I got sorted into Slytherin' he shrugged and they all nodded in understanding.

'Guess we'd better get our introductions out the way with then. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' Draco turned to the other two boys they had yet to talk too. Theodor, who was the tallest out of the boys, with a weedy, almost rabbit-like face, smiled at him, holding out his hand.

'Theodor Nott, pleasure' he greeted.

'Pure-blood?' Wolfie asked with a raised eyebrow and Theodor nodded vigorously.

'Blaise Zabini, pure-blood' the dark skinned boy Wolfie recognised from the feast introduced himself in a calm collected yet strangely reserved voice.

'Wolfie Sinistra, I'm pure-blood as well' Wolfie shook both their hands. Theodor and Blaise nodded in satisfaction before turning to Gregory and Vincent.

'Gregory Goyle'

'Vincent Crabbe'

'They're both pure-bloods' Draco told the others before either of them could ask.

'Good, at least we're not sharing with a Blood-Traitor or even worse a Mudblood' Blaise smirked and all the boys laughed, all of them relieved by that also.

'So, what type of family are the Zabinis?' Draco asked Blaise politely, and soon the boys were all explaining about their home lives. Wolfie said the bare minimum he could get away with. After all, he was NOT ready to talk about what his father was really like, or how little his mother cared. He just told them about what his parents did and of course, like all the others, how much money the Sinistras had. That was a vital part in deciding what type of treatment your peers would give you after all, at least in Slytherin house.

Apparently they had all passed the test with each other, for each of the six boys in their dormitory were getting along very well. Wolfie smiled as Gregory explained his home-life, using the simplest of words of the lot. It was well past midnight by the time they were all in their pyjamas and in their bed, falling asleep. Wolfie was delighted to discover that the sheets were enchanted to remain heated all the time. It was far too cold all the way down in their dormitory after all.

As his mind retained one last competent thought, Wolfie smiled up at the stone ceiling above his bed. This was it, he was finally at Hogwarts. He was… free.

…

_Wolfie lay on a cold-stone floor, well below the bounds of Sinistra Manor, trembling in fear as he struggled against the cold metal bands pinning his wrists and ankles to a cold metal table which was bolted to the floor._

_The barred door to the cell burst open, and his father stormed into the cell, looking angrier than Wolfie had ever seen him before._

_'How dare you question me like that in front of the whole family! How dare you disrespect me in front of your grandmother!' he hissed as he towered over Wolfie._

_'I'm sorry Father, I'm so sorry!' Wolfie cried, tears streaming down his face._

_'Silence!' Mr Sinistra spat and Wolfie instantly shut his mouth._

_'You had better change your attitude immediately Wolfgang. I shall NOT have a son that brings shame on the Sinistra name' his father told him and Wolfie closed his eyes. He tensed up. He knew what was about to happen. And with his arms and legs restrained, there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_'Crucio!' he heard the incantation. Immediately his muscles seized up and it felt like his entire body had been set alight. Wolfie's mouth opened in a primal scream as he felt like white-hot knives were stabbing his flesh over and over again. For nearly a full minute Wolfie screamed and thrashed in his restraints as the pain flooded through him, growing more intense with every second._

_Then it was gone. The pain was gone. Wolfie took a deep breath. He knew that the first curse was only just the beginning._

_'You shall never talk back to me again' his father told him, casting a silent curse at Wolfie's restrained body, causing a horribly deep cut to appear on his stomach. Wolfie hissed in pain as blood began pooling around the cut, running down his flesh and dripping down onto the cold stone floor._

_'You shall never be so disrespectful to another superior member of this family ever again' his father told him, casting another cutting curse, this one opening up a gash over Wolfie's eyebrow, causing blood to stream down his face and interfering with his vision._

_'I won't father, I'll never speak like that again!' Wolfie tried to assure him, but his father merely smirked cruelly at him._

_'I'm going to guarantee that' he told him, smiling coldly before aiming his wand again._

_'Crucio!' he roared and Wolfie arched upwards in his binds, screaming as the blazing fire of agony racked his body once more. He struggled in his restraints, begging his father to stop. A full three minutes later, his father boredly listened._

_'Are you beginning to understand now? __**I**__ am the one with the power in this family. __**I**__ am the one who decided how and when you speak to people. __**I**__ am the one that controls you, and you __**will**__ respect me' his father told him. This time he lit the end of his wand up and dragged it across Wolfie's chest. Wolfie yelled out as an angry burn blistered across his chest and leaving a hole in the front of his robes._

_'I understand! I understand!' Wolfie sobbed as the burn got deeper and deeper, turning so red Wolfie couldn't be sure whether it was bleeding or not._

_'Do you, do you really, how can I be sure? I can't have you disgracing our family. I won't allow a Blood-Traitor to ruin our name. I'll wipe you out before you get the chance' his father said venomously as this time, he took the wand to his son's throat._

_'No father, please father, don't!' Wolfie screamed as his father cast a light but effective cut on Wolfie's throat. His scream came out as a bubbling gurgle, blood streaming down from his neck and coming out of his mouth. It cascaded down to the floor of the cell in great waves, staining the grey scarlet as more and more blood pooled out across the floor._

_He blinked as tears and blood clouded his vision, and Wolfie's last sight was his father casting another Cruciatus curse at him before everything turned black._

…

'NO!' Wolfie gasped as he sprung upright in his bed. Panting madly and looking around wildly, Wolfie gasped when he realised where he was. He was at Hogwarts, he was safe, his father wasn't punishing him.

He sighed as he laid back down in his bed. He groaned as he rubbed his head. For as long as he could remember, he had always had nightmares like that one. He truly hated his father. He expected so much of Wolfie and gave him nothing in return, and he didn't mean things like presents. Wolfie honestly didn't care about that. His father didn't love him. It was always the house elves that released him and tended his wounds and made sure he survived when his father went too far. They even got punished for it, and brutally at that. And his mother didn't care. As long as she got her expensive jewellery or new fur coat, she was happy to leave Wolfie to his fate. His parents only cared about him in the sense that he was doing his duty to the family. The family always came first, and it was never him. And he knew it never would be.

But he wasn't there anymore. He was free from his parents for the time being. He was safe and finally at Hogwarts.

He lifted his pyjama top up and looked down at his side, tracing a thin pink scar with his finger. He let out a low sigh before he drifted back to sleep, pushing the memory out of his head.

Because that was what it had been. Not a dream, but a _memory_.

Eventually Wolfie calmed down enough to sleep a dreamless but uneasy sleep. He was determined to make coming to Hogwarts a new start for him. A nicer, more enjoyable and less painful start for him, and when tomorrow came around, he wanted to be ready for a long day of studying. If he needed to be the best in his year, he wanted to get started on achieving that goal as soon as possible. He knew that nothing less would be an option for him if he didn't want to face his father's anger again.

**...**

**And there's chapter one! Now as first chapters go, I'm really not too sure about this one. I mean normally I'd have tried to give much more of a background feel to the OC before-hand, but at the same time, I wanted to get to Hogwarts right from the off. Now this story will mostly follow Cannon up into the war, but obviously it will be from the other perspective. I'm really looking forward to writing in this style because obviously my other Harry Potter story (Which bares no ties to this one) is from the Gryffindor line of thought, so it'll be fun to write for Slytherin lovers!**

**But anyway, I hope you had a Happy New Year and I hope you liked this chapter. Due to the long chapters updates won't be frequent but I'm aiming for one or two per month if I can manage it : ) Pretty please review because I'm really interested in what readers think and if you have any thoughts, ideas, or critisms, I'd love to here them! **

**Happy New Year!**


	2. First Year, Lessons and Late-Night Walks

**Hello! Here's the second chapter. Little warning, there are some scenes of bullying in this chapter, just thought I'd warn you : ) And a few minor OCs which weren't even planned but came into my head and I wanted to include them. Please remember that Harry Potter is not mine and I hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

**...**

**First Year; Lessons and Late-Night Walks**

When Wolfie woke up the next morning, far earlier than any sane person would on a Saturday morning, he grabbed a shower and got dressed and was out the dormitory door before any of the other boys had woke up.

Grabbing his Charms book, he settled himself in a chair in the common room. Thankfully there was nobody else in the common room to disturb him. It was far too early to be awake after all. He took out his wand and looked down at it. He was rather fond of the wooden tool, despite having only had it a short amount of time. He remembered back to the day just a few weeks before, the day he had bought it.

_…_

_Wolfie, dressed in smart black robes which were far too hot for such a nice summers day, stood in a tiny, narrow shabby little shop in Diagon Alley with his mother, who had an annoyed look on her face. There was dust everywhere and the only thing in sight was a spindly chair._

_His mother, not willing to dirty her robes by sitting on such a used seat, quickly clanged the bell on the counter. Suddenly an old man with pale moon-like eyes and wispy hair appeared, making Wolfie jump slightly and his mother roll her eyes at the man's dramatics._

_'Good morning' he said in a soft voice._

_'Good morning sir' Wolfie said politely._

_'Mr Ollivander' his mother said in her usual sharp cold voice._

_'Ah, Clarinessa Sinistra, a… pleasure' Mr Ollivander bowed to her, but when he said the word 'Pleasure', it did not sound very sincere. After all, Clarinessa Sinistra was NOT a very popular lady. Must people were polite to her purely to avoid her temper or brutality._

_'I wish I could say the same. Right now I should be meeting with some more respectable people, but instead I find myself in this dirty shack of a shop, purely so my son can get his first wand' she shook her head. It was obvious that she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Already twenty minutes of her valuable time had been wasted on her son._

_'Then we shall get right to it, which is your wand arm?' the man asked. Wolfie merely held up his right arm._

_'Then we'll just take your measurements' the man told him kindly, producing a tape measure from out of his pocket. Wolfie had just stood there, letting the man take his various measurements, such as Shoulder-to-finger, wrist-to-elbow, shoulder-to-floor, knee-to-armpit, around his head._

_ As he did so, he was also explaining about the various wands his shop sold._

_'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Sinistra. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail features and the heartstrings of dragons, along with various other magical substances. No two Ollivander wans are the same, just as no two unicorn, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand' the man told the young boy, until his mother stepped._

_'Yes yes that's all very fascinating, but I'm in rather a hurry, just pick a wand and give it to him' she said impatiently. Wolfie looked down at the floor. Today was the day he was getting his wand and his mother honestly didn't care. All she cared about was getting to her precious social meeting._

_'We cannot just give him a wand Mrs Sinistra, you know that, he needs to find the right one' Mr Ollivander told her, before the strange man moved to the back of the shop, flitting around between the selves and taking down long narrow cardboard boxes._

_'Right then Mr Sinistra. Try this one. Maple and Veela hair. Ten Inches and three quarters. Slightly rigid. Just take it and give it a wave' Mr Ollivander told him, handing him the first wand. Feeling slightly ridiculous, Wolfie waved it around for a moment, before Mr Ollivander suddenly snatched it back after a few seconds._

_'Holly and Basilisk scales. Six inches, somewhat bendy' he said, handing Wolfie another wand. Wolfie had barely set fingers on it, when suddenly Mr Ollivander snatched that one back too._

_'No, no, here – Ash and Unicorn hair, nine inches and a quarter, nice and supple' Wolfie was handed another wand, one which was almost immediately taken from him again._

_Wolfie tried and tried, and he had no idea was Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The boxes on the counter were piling up and his mother was getting more and more annoyed as time passed by. She kept glaring at her son and hissed at him to hurry up. Wolfie was getting more and more nervous with each wand taken from him._

_Mr Ollivander on the other hand seemed to be delighted, it was obvious he was rather enjoying himself as he tried to find the correct wand for his customer._

_'Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, perhaps this will be the right one' Mr Ollivander said, taking down a box and taking the wand inside at, examining it closely._

_'Juniper and Sphinx claw, a very usual combination that is. Twelve inches exactly and slightly springy. Good for Potion making and Transfiguration. A very powerful wand this one, made only for a power wizard' Mr Ollivander said as he passed Wolfie the wand._

_Instantly Wolfie felt a sudden trickle of warmth flowing through his fingers and up his arm. He waved the wand and a burst of green and silver sparks flowed like a fountain out of the end of it. Mr Ollivander clapped his hands whilst his mother looked please, not because of Wolfie's little firework display but the fact that she could finally leave and get on with more pressing matters._

_'Oh bravo! Very good young man! Very good indeed!' Mr Ollivander congratulated the boy._

_'How much is it?' his mother asked coolly, having wasted enough time as it was. _

_'Seven Galleons' was the answer she received and when she turned over the money, she quickly grabbed Wolfie tightly by the arm and led him from the shop. Without so much as a word, she disapparated them back to Sinistra Manor, before leaving Wolfie alone and going to meet her friends. They were so much more important to her after all._

_Wolfie didn't care. He was too excited about finally having his own wand. He ran up to his room and began waving it around experimentally, already feeling the bond between wand and caster growing already._

_…_

He smiled wistfully. He really liked having a wand of his own now, but he did wish that his mother had shown a bit more enthusiasm over it. Shrugged himself out of the memory, Wolfie began flicking through his charms book. Thankfully it was roughly in the order the curriculum followed, and the first spell he came across was the one most likely to come up in Charms Class.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he muttered to himself.

He vaguely knew just by saying the name that it was a Levitation spell. Wing meaning to fly and Levi meaning Levitate. He closely examined the pictures of the wand movement in the book, and experimented with saying the words correctly. The book had broken it down to its simplest form, so it was rather easy to memorise the incantation and wand movements require.

Then Wolfie set about practicing. He took the sealed chocolate frog that was in his pocket from the train journey that previous day, and set it down on the table before him. Then he began.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he cried, swishing his wand before flicking it in the direction of the chocolate sweet. The chocolate frog didn't move. Wolfie growled in annoyance, snatching up his book and scanning the pages once more.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he tried again after a few moments, and this time the box did a little hop into the air before flopping back onto the wooden table. Wolfie let out a frustrated sigh. No, he couldn't give up. The face of his father flashed through his mind.

Wolfie shuddered and gasped for air, before turning back to the chocolate frog and trying desperately again.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he shouted and to his delight, the chocolate frog floated about four feet in the air over his head. He beamed with joy. At the very least, he'd be ready for the first charms lesson. The charm really wasn't too hard, but it wasn't designed to be. Letting the charm end and causing the chocolate frog to fall back onto the table, Wolfie set about making over things levitate, just to make sure he had the spell down.

Unlit candles, the occasion skull, a sleeping rat and even one of the leather chairs, along with many over objects, Wolfie had them all floating in the air for a moment (Obvious not all at the same time) before he was satisfied that he had mastered the charm. Looking down at his watch, he swore softly to himself. An hour, it had taken him a whole hour just to learn one charm. He knew that his father would NOT be impressed by that.

The sad thing was, that spell took many other students several lessons with a teacher helping them to master, and Wolfie had done it by himself in the equivalent to just one lesson's worth of time. But rather than be proud of himself for that, Wolfie was concerned already about learning his next spell. It really wasn't healthy for him, but at the same time, if he didn't, he'd be even unhealthier, the bleeding and broken on the floor of a cell type of unhealthier.

Satisfied that at least charms would be okay for the first lesson, Wolfie quickly took to scanning his Transfiguration book again. He knew that the Avifors spell was too advanced for him at the moment, so instead he focused on a much simpler spell. It was designed to change a match into a needle. Of course without a match to practice on it he couldn't really practice the spell, but he could at least learn the theory behind it.

He was still studying his book when the other students started filing into the common room. many of the older students looked at Wolfie in bemusement, before shrugging (Most liking thinking he had merely awoke and couldn't get back to sleep) before they began to leave in favour of having some breakfast in the great hall. Considering it was a Saturday, most of them were in muggle style dressing (Though obviously they were made by wizards NOT muggles).

Draco, Gregory and Vincent all came up into the common room together, and walked over to Wolfie when they spotted him.

'Honestly, that bloody hat should have put you in Ravenclaw' Draco told him in amusement.

'Maybe it's so old it made a mistake' Vincent suggested, thinking that Draco was being serious.

'I was joking you Dunderhead… although now that you mention it, I suppose it is possible' Draco smirked at Wolfie who laughed in response.

'Oh yeah, well if it made a mistake with me, who's to say it didn't get you wrong too' he smirked back at him. Draco's smirk faltered for a moment, before he grinned and laughed.

'Touché' he grinned. At that moment, Gregory's stomach rumbled loudly.

'Can we go eat now?' he whined hungrily.

'Yeah yeah, coming Wolfie?' Draco asked and Wolfie nodded and stood up.

'I'll just put my book away, I'll catch you guys up' he said, already dashing over to the staircase and sprinting down it, Wolfie stashed his book in his trunk before running back up to the common room to follow his friends.

…

Breakfast at Hogwarts was a rather unusual affair for Wolfie. At Sinistra Manor, morning were always spent silently. His father always worked late but had early mornings, so normally in the early hours he was short-tempered and irritable. And with his mother often spending her time in posh witch bars with her friends drinking expensive red wine, she too was often bad-tempered in the early hours. So to avoid any trouble, Wolfie often kept his head down at home.

At Hogwarts though, it was completely the opposite. With hundreds of students there, it was extremely noisy. And with the first day being a weekend, everyone was dressed in different colours too, all of them talking about what they're plans were for the first day.

At the Slytherin table, Draco, Wolfie, Gregory, and Vincent were all sitting together. Gregory and Vincent were both gorging themselves of racks of bacon whilst Draco favoured a big bowl of steamy hot porridge. Wolfie himself was eating Crumpets and Toasts.

'So what were you reading so early on a Saturday morning?' Draco asked conversationally.

'Charms and Transfiguration. Oh, and I need to find a match later. I want to practice so don't let me forget' Wolfie told him. Draco rolled his eyes.

'It's the first day' Draco told him.

'And?' Wolfie looked at him pointedly.

'And what's the point in studying so hard if you don't know your way around the castle' Draco pointed out. Wolfie could have hit himself in the face. He hadn't even thought of that. Fear of a beating could do that to a person, make their common sense fly out the window that was.

'I didn't even think about that. I teach myself the first charm, but I don't teach myself where the charms classroom is!' Wolfie muttered to himself angrily.

'You already learnt the first charm?' Gregory looked at him with wide eyes.

'Of course. I want to get a head start' Wolfie told him like it was obvious. Draco just shook his head behind Wolfie's back.

'Show us then' Vincent ordered gruffly, and shrugging, Wolfie took out his wand and pointed it at his fork.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he said confidently, and the glittering golden fork hovered above the table.

'Nice one' Gregory grinned at him whilst Vincent, and even Draco, looked mildly impressed.

But suddenly there came a voice behind Wolfie, soft but authoritive.

'Might I remind you that magic is NOT to be used in the Great Hall Mr Sinistra' the voice told him. Wolfie jumped and span around, accidently ending the charm and causing the fork to take a nosedive, resulting in it getting stuck in the wooden table.

The teacher before them was tall, slim and definitely intimidating. He had a rather large nose and his dark black eyes reminded Wolfie of endless tunnels. He had curtains of thick greasy black hair, and his black sweeping robes sort of made him look like a large human sized bat. It was the head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape.

'I'm sorry Professor' Wolfie said quickly, NOT wanting to get in trouble on the first ruddy day. His father would skin him alive!

But it turned out the rumours were true. Severus Snape did indeed tend to favour his own house.

'It's quite alright; I'm sure you merely forgot and just needed reminding. But don't use magic again outside of your classrooms and common room' their head of house told him just a little bit sternly. Much less so than he would have should Wolfie had been in another house anyway.

'Yes professor, I'm sorry professor' Wolfie said respectfully and Professor Snape nodded before he briskly made his way to the teacher's table. No sooner had he gone than Pansy appeared, dropping down into the seat by Draco and looking absolutely furious.

'What's wrong with you?' Draco asked in amusement as Wolfie began trying to pull his fork out of the table.

'A bleeding Mudblood that's what' Pansy fumed and all four boys looked at her with raised eyebrows. She sighed as she began to explain.

'Last night I met my roommates, and most of them are decent enough to share a dorm with. But there's this one girl called Jody Johnson, and she's a Mudblood! And not just that, but a bloody proud one at that! And I'm expected to share a room with her for the next seven years!' Pansy all but yelled in frustration.

'Well have you spoken to Professor Snape, our head of house?' Vincent asked her and she nodded.

'I spoke to him earlier, but he basically told me there was nothing he could do. It's not fair, why should I have to live with such scum?!' she cried angrily. Draco, Wolfie, Gregory and Vincent all looked at her in sympathy, all of them understand why she wouldn't want to live with such a person.

'What are you going to do?' Gregory asked her as he himself easily pulled Wolfie's fork out of table, seeing the clever boy struggling with it, before handing it back to him.

'What am I supposed to do? If I could change her blood, I'd do it in an instant for her. In fact, I'd do the world a favour and do it to every muggle and every Mudblood out there, so they'd only be pure-bloods' Pansy told them.

'And rid the world of their disgrace? Sounds like quite a task' Wolfie chuckled and she smiled at bit.

'But a worthy one' Draco assured her and they all laughed.

'Anyway, what are you lot doing today, and more importantly, do you mind if I tag along. I don't want to have to spend all my days with that little Mudblood' Pansy asked.

'Sure, we were going to explore the castle' Draco told her and Pansy beamed at him.

'What about the other girls though, are they alright?' Wolfie asked.

'They seem to be. They're pure-blood and they seem to dislike Jody, but only Aurora and Millicent seem to feel as strongly about it as I do. Daphne and Tracy are a bit milder about it' Pansy shrugged.

'Ah well, we can't all want to save the world like you Pansy' Wolfie smirked at her.

'Oh shut up' she laughed good-naturedly back at him.

…

Walking around the castle had been a lot more beneficial than Wolfie had originally envisioned it to be.

They had found the library, and place Wolfie knew he'd soon be very acquainted with. They found the classroom where their Potions class would be, the one where Transfiguration lesson would be held, and they had even ventured down to the greenhouse where they would learn Herbology.

Prince had returned and found him, with a short gruff reply saying that it was good for the family reputation (not to mention Wolfie's wellbeing) that he had been sorted into the noble house of Slytherin. His father hadn't even bothered questioning about Wolfie's choice in friends. Apparently as long as they were Slytherin and were Pure-Blood, that was acceptable, on the strict condition that they didn't interrupt his studies. The letter had heatedly reminded him that he was at Hogwarts to honour the family name, not to have fun.

But Wolfie had refused to let it bother him. He merely crumpled the letter up and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket.

After their exploration around the greenhouses, the group had walked once around the lake before returning to the castle for dinner.

As Gregory and Vincent were stuffing their faces again, Pansy was approached by a beautiful ginger haired girl, who asked if she could sit next to her. Pansy agreed and swiftly introduced the boys to her.

'Everyone, this is Aurora Scarlight. Aurora, this is Draco Malfoy, Wolfie Sinistra, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle' Pansy pointed them all out one by one.

Aurora was long red hair tied into a long braid and her eyes were emerald green. Her lips were full and red, obviously covered in lipstick, and she had several freckles gracing her pale skin. She was rather curvy for an eleven year old, and she had a confident superior aura about her.

'All pure-bloods?' she asked and they all nodded at her. They knew from Pansy of course that Aurora was a pure blood. She smiled widely at them. The only time a Slytherin was nice to you was if you were a Slytherin yourself and of the pure-blood status. From that point on, they'd be relatively friendly with you.

'Nice to meet you all' she nodded at the boys before turning to Pansy.

'What've you been up too?' she asked her.

'Just sitting in the common room with Daphne and Tracy. For a half-blood Tracy's alright though. Her father seems acceptable enough, other than his choice in a Mudblood wife' Aurora told her, but something seemed to be annoying her.

'But?' Pansy pressed, sensing it too.

'But that bloody Mudblood Jody won't leave us alone. I told her time and time again that we didn't want her to sit with us, but she won't listen! Jumped up little Mudblood. And Daphne and Tracy didn't want to be rude even if they agreed with me. Millicent told her as well but the little Mudblood didn't listen to her either! I'm just annoyed, I like spending my time with people worth spending it with' Aurora sighed in frustration.

'I personally think we ought to do something about her. We can't let her think _she's_ important enough to decide how things will work in _our_ dormitory' Pansy said suddenly, and Aurora sat up straighter.

'Pansy, I can tell already we are going to get on brilliant' Aurora grinned at her and Pansy beamed. Whilst she seemed to enjoy the boys' company enough, it was always nice to have some girlfriends too. And if Aurora and her and Millicent were on the same wavelength about the little Mudblood, all the better.

'What _can_ you do to her though? Lessons haven't started yet so you can't really use magic against her' Wolfie pointed out to the girls.

'Oh I'm sure we'll think of something soon enough. We'll just have to put up with her stench until we do. Anyway, what are you boys up to this afternoon?' Aurora asked casually.

'Exploring more of the castle, want to join us?' Draco asked. Aurora nodded but this time Wolfie declined, saying he needed to get back to his studying. All of the others had humoured him, none of them really understanding his decision but respecting it, and soon after dinner Wolfie was back in the common room which was mostly empty, with everyone outside enjoying the sun.

With his goal in mind, Wolfie set to trying to master his transfiguration spell on a twig he had pocketed from a tree outside instead of an unobtainable match. Needless to say, he was furious when he failed to alter the twig in the slightest after two hours of practising.

…

As Sunday night rolled around Wolfie was relatively please by how productive the first weekend at Hogwarts had been had been. He had memorised the first chapters of all his textbooks and could recite the names of spells, charms, potion ingredients, astrological star names, fungi and defensive methods against Vampires. He still couldn't turn that damned twig into a needle though, so he was still annoyed about that. And he wasn't the only one.

Pansy, Millicent and Aurora were fuming that Jody had _dared_ to pin up a rota on their bathroom door so that they each got a day of going in the shower first. As soon as Jody had gone to breakfast on Monday morning, Aurora had ripped it down and was muttering about putting Jody in her rightful place as soon as she could.

Now the group were all sitting together, (with the addition of Blaise, Theodor, Millicent, Tracy and Daphne, though the last two didn't really fit in with the others very much), in the Great Hall as Professor Snape slowly came towards them, handing out time tables to the various years of his house.

'Mr Sinistra, the first year time tables, please hand them around' the man asked, pressing several sheets of paper into Wolfie's hand. He handed out to everyone (With the exception of Jody who wasn't sitting with them, much to Aurora's delight) before pouring over his own.

'Double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws this morning, and this afternoon Charms with the Hufflepuffs and then Herbology with the Ravenclaws again' Wolfie read aloud.

'Well at least we know where all those classes are' Gregory said optimistically as he munched happily on a sausage roll.

'And better yet, we're not with Gryffindor at all today' Pansy said gleefully.

'Come on, we'd better hurry up, first lesson starts in ten minutes and I've heard McGonagall isn't a teacher to annoy with lateness' Tracy spoke up. The girl in question was rather petite and shy, with sleek straight black hair. Where Aurora could be loud and confident, Tracy was much more of a quiet bookworm, but not with the same ruthlessness behind it as Wolfie did for being a book lover. She wouldn't be punished if she didn't perform outstandingly.

The group all hurried their breakfast (Much to Gregory and Vincent's chagrin) and then they hurried off to their first lesson.

Tracy's hearing about the teacher turned out to be spot on. Strict but fair, Professor McGonagall held open the door and the group all filed in. The desks were in rows of twos and everybody scrambled to be sat with their friends. In the end, Wolfie was sat in the first row with Gregory next to him. Behind them Draco and Vincent were together. In the next row Pansy and Millicent were sitting with each other, then it was Blaise and Theodor, with Daphne and Tracy directly behind them. Right at the back of the room, Jody was sat withAurora who looked absolutely furious, whilst poor Jody looked a little bit lost. Aurora smirked cruelly when she noticed that, and immediately began thinking of ways that she could make the girl's life unbearable.

When Professor McGonagall was sitting before them all, she eyed them all sternly.

'First of all I want to issue you all with a warning. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned' she told them.

And then she changed her desk into a pig and back. Every student was left gawking after that.

'Now, can everybody please copy down what I am about to tell you. This first lesson will mainly comprise of note taking after all' she told them and everyone took some parchment and their quills out of their bags.

When Professor McGonagall began her lecture, the scratch of quills on parchment could be heard in the silent classroom. Nobody wanted to speak out and have the stern woman on their case after all.

'Transfiguration is particularly complicated because it requires a lot of magical energy to alter the physical make-up of the target. You are literally changing its essence, which is why it is so difficult to master. During this first term we shall be focusing on mastering the basics. This will include turning various simple objects into other equally simple objects' she told them. Then she flicked her wand at the blackboard behind her and a diagram of a complex wand movement and illustrations of a match morphing into a needle appeared on it.

'Everybody copy that down, and there is no need to talk either' she told them before she headed towards a supply cupboard and began riffling through it, obviously looking for something.

All the students copied down the information on the black board as Professor McGonagall found what she was looking for before sitting patiently at her desk. When the last student, which happened to be Gregory, set down his quill, she stood up again.

'Right, now that everybody has copied down the process of the first spell, you will now attempt to put it to practical use' she told them, walking through the desks and handing the students on match each, their target for the spell. When she had finished, she returned to the front of the class.

'The wand moment looks like this in real life' she told them, casting her wand in a sort of loop pattern. She then instructed them to begin.

Wolfie placed his match on the table before he and began repeating the incantation. Nothing happened.

Around the room, everyone else was experience the same problem.

'You need to concentrate. Image your matches turning into needles as you attempt the spell' McGonagall told them. Wolfie honestly thought by now he was never going to get the hang of it. He shivered slightly, hearing his father bellowing in his head about what a useless son he was.

Forcing the thought away, he tried to image the match turning silver and sharp like a needle.

He repeated the incantation, and a hole appeared in the top of the match where the eye of a needle would be. It was still made of wood and completely blunt though. It had only partly transformed.

'Aha, you've managed to partly transfigure your match. What's your name?' McGonagall asked him when she saw what he had done.

'Wolfgang Sinistra ma'am' Wolfie told her.

'Well Mr Sinistra, excellent work, five points to Slytherin' she gave Wolfie a rare smile before holding up his match and showing the rest of the class the eye he had managed to produce.

By the end of the lesson, several of the Ravenclaws had managed half-transformations also. Nobody else had formed an eye though. Some had turned their matches silver, and some with now sharper matches. Nobody had managed to transfigure their match completely though. Pansy and Aurora were delighted that Jody hadn't managed to change a single aspect of her match.

By the end of the class, most were frustrated but Wolfie finally felt as though he was making some progress with the subject.

After an hour's lunch in the Great Hall, the Slytherins were all to be found in the Charms classroom.

Their tiny little teacher, Professor Flitwick, had to stand on a pile of books to be able to see over his desk. But unlike Professor McGonagall, he was a lot less strict but he arranged a seating plan. His classroom was split in two rows with a long table, sort of like a miniature great hall.

On the Slytherin table, from the window to the door was Daphne, Tracy, Vincent, Gregory, Wolfie, Draco, Blaise, Theodor, Pansy, Aurora, Millicent and then Jody. Needless to say, Millicent was as angry as Aurora had been in transfiguration and complained loudly to Professor Flitwick but her arguments fell on deaf ears. Jody looked on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall.

He had then given an explanation about his subject, and much to Wolfie's delight, set about teaching them the Wingardium Leviosa spell. When instructed to perform the charm on simple feathers, Wolfie did it first time, earning Slytherin another ten points and a lot of praise from Professor Flitwick. Draco just shook his head in amusement. His new friend really was such a bookworm, but an amusing one at that.

For the rest of the lesson, Wolfie had taken to helping Gregory with his articulation of the words. For twenty minutes Wolfie repeated himself until finally Gregory was able to say the incantation properly. Then he set about improving the boy's wand movement. Once that was fixed, Gregory was attempting to cast the spell again and again. On his ninth attempt, Gregory managed to levitate his feather also.

'Oh bravo! Mr Sinistra AND Mr Goyle have both managed it in the first lesson! There are some fine Slytherins in the making this year, take ten points for Slytherin Mr Goyle' Professor Flitwick said cheerfully. As they left the class at the tolling of the bell, Draco could barely believe it.

'I can't believe you've managed the chore of a lifetime and actually taught Goyle something!' he said in amazement. Gregory silently bit his lip, slightly offended but sadly he was used to it, but smiled slightly when he heard Wolfie's response.

'Yeah well maybe we all just need a bit of help now and then' Wolfie told him as they left through the front doors to the castle and headed down to the greenhouses for their Herbology lesson.

Draco just shrugged and didn't reply as they started on the path down into the ground. All the way down to the greenhouses Pansy, Aurora, and Millicent kept glancing over at Jody who was walking ahead of them, pointing and laughing, not bothering to keep their voices down. Draco, Vincent and Gregory were holding a conversation about Quidditch, and Wolfie and Tracy were talking about transfiguration and comparing notes of the transformations they had managed that morning. Theodor, Blaise and Daphne were talking about what they thought their Potions lesson with Professor Snape would be like.

When they reached the greenhouse the first years would be studying in, the Ravenclaws were already there waiting. The two house groups were talking amongst themselves quietly when their teacher arrived. Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, was a dumpy little witch that was rather round but jolly in appearance.

She had quickly called out a register to learn everybody's names, and then had gone onto explain how serious it was that all of them listened to her every word whilst in class. Whilst she was a kindly woman, she was also being deadly serious. A lot of the plants they would be working with, whilst not fatal, could be dangerous and damaging should they handle them wrongly.

After giving them a basic run though of what the first year course would involve, she had set them a small quiz that they had to complete by looking around the extensive greenhouse they were in.

Plants were growing everywhere and many little insects were flying about, spider kept crawling out of bags of compost, and when one landed on Aurora's shoulder, she gasped in mild surprize before she grinned as a wicked idea came to her.

She quickly whispered in Gregory's ear, who laughed slightly before agreeing to her idea.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he whispered, pointing at the spider. It floated through the air and over an unsuspecting Jody's head, and ending the spell, Gregory caused the spider to land right on Jody's nose.

She screamed loudly, causing Wolfie, and many of the other students to jump wildly and spin around, looking for the source of the disruption. Jody screamed and coughed as the spider scuttled _inside_ her mouth, before she spat it out, wiping her tongue and looking revolted.

Aurora and Pansy were both clinging to each other, struggling to stay standing as they laughed until they were clutching at their sides. Millicent was roaring with laughter, as was Theodor Nott. Then, much to their delight, Professor Sprout told _Jody_ off for interrupting everyone else! Nobody knew that it hadn't been an accident. Well, nobody but Gregory and Aurora, and they weren't going to tell the professor.

After Jody's little incident, the rest of the lesson wasn't overly eventful, but Wolfie managed to get every answer on the quiz right much to his relief. The group all headed to dinner where once again Gregory and Vincent pigged out on the rich Hogwarts food, and then they returned to their common room. Thankfully none of their professors had yet to set them any homework, so many of them were just lounging around on the sofas.

Wolfie wasn't though. He was busy flicking through his Defense against the Dark Arts book. Tomorrow would be their first lesson in that particular subject and he wanted to make sure he had it all in his mind before turning in for the night.

…

After the few days, Wolfie had decided which of the subjects were the most interesting and complicated and therefore enjoyable, and which ones he detested. History of magic was definitely the most pointless. Their professor, Professor Binns, was the only class to be taught by a ghost, and had to be the most boring person to walk the planet, even in death. All he did was drone on and on about goblin wars from hundreds of years ago. Wolfie instantly knew that he could merely get anything Binns had to say out of a book, and if he ever needed to read up on something for another subject, History of Magic would be the class to do it in. They had that class with the Hufflepuffs and nobody would notice. Most people had ended up falling asleep in the first class after all, most of his friends in Slytherin included.

Astronomy was very interesting to Wolfie though, but much less complex in magical power than the others, but it was equally challenging. The Slytherins shared that class with the Ravenclaws. They had to study the night sky every Thursday at midnight and learn what each star meant and what they were saying by their position in the sky. Gregory had said he found it rather boring which had shocked Wolfie, but both of them had found it hilarious when Aurora had smeared ink onto Jody's telescope when she wasn't looking. Jody had been sitting with a black eye for well over an hour before she realised what had happened. She hadn't managed to discover who had done it though, none of them would tell her, but of course she had her suspicions, which although correct, were also unprovable. Professor Williaruim Wonicolski, a feeble old wizard, hadn't believed her when she had complained, and had merely thought she had accidently splattered herself in the face.

Defense against the Dark Arts turned out to be a bit of a joke though, but that was mainly down to their professor. A weak weedy little man called Professor Quirrell taught the subject. He wore a bright purple Turban, which he claimed had been given to him by an African Prince as a thank-you for dealing with a troublesome Zombie. Wolfie didn't really believe him because when Millicent asked how he had dealt with the zombie; the man had quickly changed the subject and began talking about how interest magical Iguanas were. After that he had instructed them to read their book but they could discuss the text if they liked. When Professor Quirrell walked past his desk, Wolfie gagged slightly as he got a waft of a funny smell coming from the professor's turban.

But Friday was the day the Slytherin group had all been looking forward to. That was the day their first Potions lesson would take place, and they were all eager to see if the rumours that Professor Snape would favour them were true. Unfortunately, Potions for the Slytherins also meant being with the Gryffindors, but that was the only class the rivalling houses shared. They all eagerly waited down in the dungeons, and when the potions master had allowed them into the classroom, the Slytherin all made their way to the left side of the classroom, whilst the Gryffindors stuck to the right. Like Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout had both done, Professor Snape had called out a register, and when he reached a certain name in particular, he paused and smirked coldly.

'Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new _celebrity'_ he said softly, his tone practically oozing sarcasm. Draco, Gregory and Vincent all sniggered behind their hands. Wolfie was pretty indifferent. He didn't really have much of a problem with Potter. They hadn't even spoken to each other before and Wolfie was far too busy with his schoolwork to harbour such petty feelings towards some random, albeit it famous, boy in Gryffindor. Aurora and Pansy were pretty gleeful about the blush that appeared on Potter's face though. They really enjoyed watching over people's humiliation and embarrassment. Theodor, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy seemed as indifferent as Wolfie did, none of them really caring much about him or his fame, and only Jody (who was at a table all by herself) seemed to feel a little sorry for the boy across the room.

When Professor Snape finished calling all their names, he stood at the front of the class and spoke in a mysterious voice. All the Slytherins listened with rapt attention. The man seemed to have a gift about controlling a class and keeping them silence without any effort, rather like Professor McGonagall did. He spoke in just a whisper, but they all caught every word.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach' he concluded with a smirk.

The entire dungeon was silent following his little speech. Wolfie saw Potter and Weasley looking at each with raised eyebrows, and that Granger girl sitting, anxiously waiting to prove she wasn't a dunderhead. Despite her being a Mudblood, Wolfie really couldn't argue with her in her desire. He too wanted to prove that he was better than that.

'Potter!' Snape suddenly rounded on the Gryffindor, making him, and everyone else in the room; jump at the sudden shift in his voice. Gone was the man's quiet mysterious tone. Now one filled with anger and frustration was pouring out of his mouth.

'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' he barked at the black haired boy.

Wolfie immediately knew the answer. They made a sleeping potion that was known as the Draft of Living Death. He didn't put his hand up though. He knew the professor was targeting Potter and Wolfie did NOT want to draw attention to himself at that moment.

Granger though, had her hand up in the air whilst Potter looked stumped.

'I don't know sir' Potter said quietly, obviously embarrassed. Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer and Draco and Pansy shared a gleeful look. Gregory, Vincent, and Aurora all muffled their laughter behind their hands. Wolfie didn't react, but his lips quirked upwards a tiny bit.

'Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything' the professor said softly, ignoring Granger's hand completely.

'Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?' he asked. Again, Wolfie knew the answer, but that was an obvious one. A Bezoar was a small stone that acted as a counter-agent against most poisons, and one could be found in the stomach of a goat.

Granger stretched her hand as high as she could without actually leaving her seat, whilst once again, Potter failed to know the answer.

'I don't know sir' he repeated.

Draco, Gregory, and Vincent all shook with silent laughter and even Wolfie had to stifle a laugh this time. Whilst a lot tamer in comparison to the others, even he had a small sadistic side to him, and seeing the Professor so obviously singling out one student was rather amusing for the young Slytherin to witness. Aurora and Pansy had their fists stuffed into their mouths as Potter's face turned redder and redder.

'Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?' Professor Snape asked cruelly and Wolfie saw indignation flash across Potter's face, but the Gryffindor didn't reply. Professor Snape was apparently still not satisfied and decided to embarrass the boy just a little bit more.

'What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?' he asked. Many of the Slytherins sat up straighter, recognising the word as being the password to their common room, though none knew what it was.

None except Wolfie. He knew that Monkshood and Wolfsbane were both actually the same thing, and that it also went by the name Aconite. It was a type of plant commonly used in potions, but once again, Wolfie chose not to attempt to put his hand up. He didn't want to get his fingers burnt. Plus he really did NOT need to appear as a know it all in front of all his fellow Slytherin first-years.

To be honest though, all of them really liked him (save Jody as he had never spoken to her). Clever, hansom, willing to help when they needed it; and best of all, he was a pure-blood. Wolfie had actually become quite popular in his year in the first week alone, but of course, none of the Gryffindors would like him very much. But Wolfie didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was working hard to keep his father's anger away from him.

Granger though did not share in his restraint, and she actually stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. And once again, Potter failed to know the answer.

'I don't know sir. I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?' Potter asked cheekily, and several of the Gryffindors laughed. Wolfie scowled when he saw a boy he knew to be called Seamus Finnigan wink at Potter. The rest of the Slytherins looked annoyed too, but none more so than Snape.

'Sit down' he snapped at Granger before he rounded on Potter.

'For your information, Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping Potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?' Professor said to the entire dungeon now.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment, and Wolfie scribbled the notes down himself. He knew all that already of course, but he could hardly turn around as say that to his head of house. Plus it would look odd if he really did know all that but hadn't tried to give the answer. It was easier for him to just write down the notes despite it being a waste of time, parchment and ink.

Over the scratching of quills on parchment, Professor Snape's voice boomed around the dungeon once more.

'And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek Potter' he told them, and the Slytherins students, Wolfie included, exchanged gleefully smug expressions once again.

After the little spectacle with Potter, Professor Snape then set about pairing them together and instructed them to brew a simply potion that would cure boils. Draco and Pansy were working together, sharing a table with a stumped Gregory and Vincent. Theodor and Tracy were working rather well together (They both seemed to have a natural gift for potions) whilst Blaise and Daphne also worked at that table.

Wolfie had been paired with Aurora, who was fuming when she discovered Jody would be working on the same table, and Millicent was fuming about having to work with her. the meaner girl kept muttering darkly under her breath about 'the filthy little Mudblood'.

It soon became apparent that the rumours about Professor Snape were true. He heavily criticised the Gryffindors potions but when Aurora had asked him how the best way to crush a Hipory Bean (A stubborn bean that she had been trying, and failing, to cut into for its juice), the professor had been perfect pleasant as he demonstrated the most effective way for Wolfie and Aurora.

They actually worked rather well together, considering Aurora was loud and loved attention whilst Wolfie was quieter and stuck to the background more. Their potion was shimmering perfectly when it happened.

Somehow Longbottom had _melted_ Finnigan's cauldron, leaving it a twist blob of metal whilst their potion leaked out across the floor. The moment it touched Wolfie's cloak, the material hissed and fell apart. Wolfie, along with many of the other students, quickly jumped up onto their seats to avoid touching acidic potion now burning holes in people's shoes.

Longbottom hadn't been so lucky though, and had gotten in the way of the potion and got drenched, and was now writhing on the ground as angry red boils blistered across his arms and legs.

Aurora, with a _very_ evil smirk, subtly picked up a beaker and scooped up some of the destructive potion whilst the professor's back was turned.

'Idiot boy!' Professor Snape snarled at Longbottom whilst waving his wand and causing all the potion (save the contents of the beaker Aurora was hiding under the table) to vanish.

'I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?' he demanded but Longbottom merely whimpered in pain as boils sprang up all over his face. Many of the Slytherins were smirking and silently laughing and those in the know were rolling their eyes. Any _idiot_ should know NOT to put Porcupine Quills into a cauldron still on a fire!

'Take him up to the hospital wing' their teacher spat at Finnigan, before he rounded on Potter and Weasley, who had been working next to Longbottom.

'You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor' Professor Snape told him.

All the Slytherins were beside themselves with laughter at the look on Potter's face, and with everybody looking the other way, Aurora took the opportunity to strike.

She tossed the potion from the beaker at Jody, hitting her squarely in the face. Jody screeched in pain as boils erupted all over her face. Everyone turned to her and Professor Snape whipped around just after Aurora tucked the incriminating beaker into her pocket which hid it nicely. Jody gasped as boils covered her hands and neck and face.

'Who threw that?! Thomas! That better not have been you!' Professor Snape yelled at Dean Thomas as Jody began crying as the potion burnt at her skin. Next to her, Millicent hastily tried to stifle her laughter.

'What, no! It wasn't me!' Thomas protested his innocence.

'Mr Sinistra, did you see who threw that?' Professor Snape turned to Wolfie, who gulped at suddenly being put on the spot. He HAD seen that it was Aurora, but there was no way he was going to be the one to rat her out. He really liked all his new friends, and he didn't want to spoil that over a little Mudblood girl accidently sorted into their house.

'I'm sorry sir, I didn't see where the potion came from' Wolfie lied and when Professor Snape turned away Aurora beamed at him. Professor Snape turned back to Dean Thomas.

'Detention Thomas and twenty points from Gryffindor' Professor Snape told him, causing Thomas to sputter and protest by the teacher ignored him. Instead, Professor Snape turned to Daphne.

'Take Miss Johnson up to the Hospital wing Miss Greengrass' he said in a much softer voice, and Daphne, with her flaming red hair flowing down her back and her chocolate brown eyes shining in the dark dungeon nodded at her head of house, before she silently gripped the trim of Jody's robes and lead her from the room.

…

The rest of the class was very uneventful after that, but when the Slytherin reached the Great Hall at lunchtime, they were all howling with laughter.

'Did you… see… the look on… Pot…Potter's face' Draco asked, clutching at his stomach as he rolled about in his seat with laughter.

'Did you see… little miss Mudblood… after that potion hit her?' Pansy shrieked with laughter and they all laughed even harder. Even Wolfie was joining it. It was rather amusing after all.

'By the way, thanks for not telling on me Wolfie' Aurora suddenly turned to him and he could tell she was genuinely grateful.

'No problem, we're all friends and we need to look out for each other right?' he asked them all and they all nodded. Within seconds, the group had dissolved into gales of laughter once more.

…

Seeing as they had Friday afternoons off, Wolfie had decided to make an early start on some of his homework. All he had to do was write an essay on the uses of Hipory Beans. He had asked all the others if they wanted to join him, but they had opted to spend their free Friday afternoon enjoying the last few rays of sunlight out in the grounds.

He was roughly four inches into his sixteen inch long piece of parchment when he heard it. A sniffling noise. Somebody was crying in the library.

Wolfie did his best to ignore it. Whilst he was interested to find out who it was, he wanted to get his homework finished so that if he managed to get all the studying done he wanted to get through the next day, he'd also have some free time later on to enjoy himself.

But twenty minutes later, the crying had got louder and he found himself unable to ignore it any longer. Getting to his feet, he peered around the corner of a bookshelf, and to his surprize he saw Jody Johnson. She had been released from the hospital wing, and although the Matron, Madam Pomfrey, had managed to relieve the girl of the pain, Jody's face was still covered in boils. She was sitting staring miserably into a mirror, tears streaming down her face.

Wolfie frowned slightly. He felt a tiny bit of sympathy for the girl, but if he ever expressed kindness towards the girl, not only would all his friends hate him, but his father would actually kill him for real for befriending a Mudblood. Plus he really didn't want to talk to her anyway; she was none of his concern. He had his own issues to deal with after all. Shaking his head, Wolfie was just about to return to his seat when he heard the Librarian, Madam Pinch, scuttle over to Jody and loom over her.

'Either stop crying this instant or get out of this library, you're disturbing the other students' the witch hissed at the tearful girl before stalking away. At this, Jody jumped up and sprinted from the room, sobbing loudly at how horrible everyone at Hogwarts was to her.

As he returned to the privacy of his desk, Wolfie did his best to bit down a chuckle when he thought of Aurora's and Millicent's reactions when he told them later.

…

After the first few weeks of his new Hogwarts life, Wolfie had quickly settled into a new routine. He'd do his homework the day that he got it, study ahead in the time after that and practice his spells on Saturdays and Sunday mornings, whilst spending Sunday afternoons and all his other spare time with his friends. He managed to get a nice balance, and had managed to keep up his perfect record in class, leading all the teachers to favour him as a good student, whilst at the same time, his friends all got to see a lot too.

In was mid-October that the first diversion to his schedule came. A notice had been pinned to the notice board earlier that week informing them that Flying Lessons would be starting on Thursday (When they usually had a free period before lunch). And more than that, Gryffindor and Slytherin would be paired together. Which wouldn't be a problem, except Draco's initial dislike for Potter had become full blown hatred. Obviously Vincent and Gregory now hated the boy too, and even Pansy seemed to dislike him venomously. Aurora, Millicent, Theodor, Blaise seemed to dislike him too, but were content enough in just avoiding him all together. Tracy and Daphne didn't seem to really care about him. They neither hated him nor liked him, and Wolfie was mostly of the same opinion.

Whilst Harry Potter was a brain dead idiot, Wolfie just didn't see the point of hating him. He was far too busy with his studies, and Potter had never actually said a word to him, but seemed to dislike him simply because of his friendship with Draco. The blonde Slytherin on the other hand, literally sought Potter out. In the corridors, in the Great Hall, even in the grounds, is the two rivals crossed paths; words, jeers, gloats, and insults would fly. Wolfie laughed along with all the other, but it just… didn't matter very much to him.

But now that they'd be learning to fly properly together, Wolfie just couldn't help but feel as though something bigger was going to happen. Draco talked about flying an awful lot; well more like complained that he couldn't play for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Wolfie himself was a terrible flyer. He'd been on a broomstick only once in his life, at his cousin's eighth birthday. Wolfie had been seven, and had crashed to the ground after all half a minute, fracturing his jaw in the process. His father had been furious. Not by the fact that he wasn't good at flying, but by the fact he had even ridden the broom in the first place. According to his father, flying was a waste of time and of no benefit to anyone. He'd taken a rather severe beating that night for daring to touch a broom without his father's express permission. He had always refused to buy Wolfie a broom of his own after that, and eventually Wolfie had grown out of the desire to learn how to fly properly.

Now though, he was rather wishing he had. No doubt if he failed to pass the crash course of flying his father would be furious despite the man's thoughts on the matter, and not only that, Wolfie was worried about two other things. One, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front all his friends and the Gryffindors, and two, he didn't want to get hurt again.

He was currently sitting in the great hall, on the day of said flying lesson, eating a nice hot piece of toast smothered in raspberry jam, as he read the morning edition of the wizarding paper, the Daily Prophet. He had barely finished when he heard Draco sniggering next to him. Rolling his eyes, Wolfie shut the paper. He knew exactly what Draco was amused by. He'd only witnessed the same event play out every day for the last few weeks.

Draco's eagle Owl, Hercules, brought him packages from home every single morning without fail, full to the brim with sweets and home-baked biscuits and pasties and all sorts of tasty treats. And every morning, Draco would look over at the Gryffindor table to see Potter not get a single piece of post. Then he'd snigger and as per usual, Wolfie would roll his eyes. The exact same scene had played out once again.

'Really, every morning of term and it _still_ amuses you?' Wolfie asked, his voice dripping in amusement.

'Of course, I have parents and he doesn't, I have people to send me things and he doesn't. I find that highly amusing, considering he thinks he's _so_ famous' Draco laughed as he popped a 'Bertie-Bots every flavour bean' into his mouth.

'Hum, caramel' Draco smirked in satisfaction before he offered the box to Wolfie, who smirked and took a bean at random, putting it in his mouth… only to spit it back out again.

'What'd you get?' Draco asked, eyeing the black coloured bean stuck to the table cautiously. Wolfie's face was rolled up in disgust, his tongue hanging out his mouth.

'Gravy' Wolfie gagged and Draco laughed. It was a common known fact between the group of Draco, Wolfie, Vincent (Or Vinnie as Wolfie had taken to calling him) and Gregory (Or Greg, Wolfie would call him now) that Wolfie Sinistra did NOT like gravy. One time, Greg had spilt Gravy all over Wolfie's dinner, only for said Wolfie to levitate a gravy smothered pea up into Greg's nostril. It had taken him over an hour to get it out again. After that, everyone knew not to put gravy anywhere near Wolfie's food again.

'Hey, what's that shiny thing?' Vinnie suddenly spoke up, taking a momentary pause from stuffing his face. Looking at him, Wolfie saw him pointing at the Gryffindor table, more specifically at Longbottom who had a tiny glass orb with smoke in it clutched in his grasp.

'Longbottom's got a crystal ball!' Greg said, sounding surprized. After all, not many first years owned crystal balls.

'That isn't a crystal ball' Draco sneered knowingly.

'Well what is it then?' Greg demanded challengingly.

'It's a… it's a…' Draco faltered.

'Let's go find out' Wolfie suggested and Draco nodded quickly, and the two of them jumped to their feet. Greg and Vinnie shrugged as they stared after their friends, before turning back to stuffing their faces again.

'…And if it turns red – oh… you've forgotten something' Longbottom was saying (His face falling as the smoke in the ball turned scarlet), as Wolfie and Draco came up behind him.

Without a second's hesitation, Draco effortlessly plucked the tiny glass ball out of Longbottom's hand, who span around in shock whilst Potter and Weasley leapt to their feet, obviously hoping for a fight. Wolfie's fingers twitched over his wand in his trouser pocket, but he didn't have to use it.

Professor McGonagall, who could sniff trouble out quicker than anybody Wolfie had ever met, was by the scene so fast Wolfie was sure that she must have used a Portkey to get there.

'What's going on?' she demanded curtly, wasting no time getting to the point.

'Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor' Longbottom whined, pointing at Draco accusingly. As Professor McGonagall turned on him, Draco scowled and dropped the ball; a Remembrall Longbottom had called it, back onto the table.

'Just looking' he said before he stalked away with Wolfie.

Potter and Weasley begrudgingly sat back down and Professor McGonagall returned to the staff table as Wolfie and Draco reached the doors.

'Hey! Wait up!' Greg yelled at them as he and Vinnie caught up with them, having apparently finished their breakfast.

The group hurried through the castle to the charms corridor as the bell tolled, signalling the start of morning lessons.

…

After their charms lesson had ended, the Slytherins all hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. Looking up, Wolfie saw it was a clear but breezy day, perfect for flying in. They quickly around at the spot the notice had directed them too, and they found twenty or so broomsticks in neat lines waiting for them. They were stood waiting for ten minutes when the Gryffindors showed up.

Then their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short spiky grey hair and wide eyes that were even yellower than Wolfie's. She was almost hawk-like in appearance, like a bird, which was ironic considering her profession was teaching flying to students.

And she wasted not a second in getting right down to business.

'Well, what are you all waiting for? She barked at them as a way of greeting, causing them all to snap to attention.

'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!' she ordered and they all scrambled to the side of a broom. Wolfie glanced down at his own. The wood was slightly rotted and some of the twigs were sticking out at odd angles. It was nothing like the beautiful broom that Draco was so often talking wistfully about.

'Stick you your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!' Madam Hooch ordered from the front.

'UP!' everyone shouted at once.

Wolfie's broom jumped up half-the-way to his hand before it fell back to the ground. Looking around, he saw that only Potter's broom was actually in his hand. Granger's had simply rolled over and Longbottom's hadn't moved at all.

'UP! UP!' everyone kept repeating, and one by one the brooms lifted up into the student's hands. Wolfie managed to get his to fly up to him on his seventh go, before suddenly he burst out laughing when Weasley's hit him squarely in the face. Greg, Vinnie, and Aurora all laughed too at the ginger boy's misfortune.

Once everyone's broom was in their hand, Madam Hooch then proceeded to show them how to mount their brooms with sliding off the end of it. Draco, is his usual confident manner, had claimed that he already knew how. The smirk was quickly wiped from his face when Madam Hooch, after seeing him mount the broom, had told him he had been doing it wrong for years. As she moved on, Draco glared at her back before snapping his eyes around to Wolfie after hearing what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Wolfie merely whistled innocently.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –' Madam Hooch said, preparing to blow on a silver whistle hanging around her neck.

But Longbottom, being the nervous, jumpy and quite frankly cowardly boy that he was, had pushed off hard before the whistle had Madam Hooch's lips.

'Come back, boy!' she shouted but Longbottom was rising straight up through the air like the cork out of a Champaign bottle. First ten feet, then twenty. He was almost at thirty feet when Longbottom gasped and slide sideways off the broom before…

WHAM

Longbottom hit the ground with a nasty sounding crack. Lying face down in the mud, Longbottom was trembling in pain. Beside him, Draco was shaking with silent laughter, but Wolfie was eyeing Longbottom with a tiny amount of concern. Whilst Wolfie may have a slightly sadistic side to him, and he did find torment of others amusing (Purely because he himself had been subjected to far worse than they could have been), he didn't actually want to inflict any sort of physical pain on a person. That was too much like his father, and Wolfie didn't want to be ANYTHING like the man. So to see Longbottom fall from that height, Wolfie couldn't help but feel the tiniest amount of concern for the boy.

Madam Hooch was by the fallen boy's side in a flash, her face almost as white as his.

'Broken wrist' the class heard her mutter.

'Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get' she said gently as she helped him to his feet, before she turned to the rest of the class.

'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on dear' she said to Longbottom, who hobbled away towards the castle with her supporting him.

The moment that were out of earshot, Draco burst out laughing.

'Did you see his face, the great lump?' he laughed and Greg, Vinnie, Pansy and all the others joined in. The only Slytherin (Save Jody but nobody counted her) that wasn't laughing was Wolfie. He had had his wrist broken… several times actually, all thanks to his father. It wasn't fun at all. He turned away slightly, not wanting to think about those unpleasant memories. His nightmares hadn't ended at all; they were just more manageable at Hogwarts than they had been at home.

'Shut up Malfoy' Parvati Patil, an Indian girl of Gryffindor who was a bit of an airhead but a pleasant enough girl, if not a bit of a gossip, snapped at Draco.

'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies Parvati' Pansy sneered at her mockingly.

'Oi, don't start on her!' Dean Thomas glared at her.

'What are you going to do Thomas? Throw a potion over her too?' Aurora smirked coldly at him and Thomas turned his glare onto her.

'Don't listen to her mate; I believe you didn't do it' Finnigan assured Thomas in his Irish accent. Wolfie just turned away, not brave enough to get involved in the argument in case Madam Hooch returned and gave him punishment. His father had been receiving regular reports on his behaviour from not only Professor Snape but Professor Dumbledore too. If Wolfie so much as put a single toe out of line, his father would come crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

'Oh you course _you_ believe him Finnigan, you're naïve enough to believe anything' Greg told the shorter boy and Vinnie laughed loudly as Finnigan scowled.

Suddenly a shiny glint in the light caught Wolfie's eye not too far from him, and walking over and stooping low, he saw to his surprize that it was Longbottom's Remembrall.

'Hey, look, Longbottom dropped his Remembrall' he said, drawing attention to himself for the first time since the teacher had left them.

'That stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him? Excellent, give it here' Draco smirked.

'Give it _here_ Sinistra!' Potter ordered, and everyone fell silent to watch.

'Come on Wolfie, I wanna see it properly!' Draco snapped when Wolfie didn't move.

'Give it _here_' Potter yelled angrily. At that moment, Draco snatched it out of Wolfie's hand and leapt up onto his broom before anybody could get a word in. When he was hovering a few feet above the ground, he called down casually to the class beneath him.

'I think we should put it somewhere for Longbottom to collect… how about – On the roof?' Draco laughed and below him all the Slytherin's laughed. Even Wolfie cracked a smile. The thought of clumsy old Longbottom bumbling about on the roof was rather funny to visualize.

'Come down Malfoy!' Potter yelled up at him. Up above their heads, Draco laughed loudly.

'No Potter, I don't think I will. Come and get it if you want it!' Draco taunted. Potter's eyes flashed angrily, before he picked up his broom.

'_No_!' Shouted Hermione Granger, the bushy haired know it all from Gryffindor. She was rather like Wolfie in a way, but much softer and without the friends or pure blood. She was also less willing to bend the rules. Wolfie wasn't really afraid of breaking the rules, just as long as he didn't get caught for it. Granger seemed to worship every rule going though.

'Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us _all_ into trouble' Granger argued but Potter ignored her. He mounted his broom and kicked off hard, and soon enough he was up in the air.

Wolfie's jaw dropped. Potter had been raised by filthy little muggles, and therefore must have never ridden a broomstick before in his life. But he was a natural! He flashed through the air and steered the broom without a single mistake. Wolfie pouted slightly. The first time he had ridden a broom, he'd fractured his jaw! And now here was Potter, riding like a professional. How was _that_ fair?!

He quickly shook the thoughts away as Potter drew up close to Draco. Even from the ground, Wolfie could see that Draco looked stunned and slightly afraid.

'Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off that broom!' Potter threatened.

'Oh yeah?' Draco tried to sneer but Wolfie could see he looked worried. Suddenly Potter shot at Draco like a javelin, causing Pansy and Aurora to gasp and the Gryffindors to cheer. Draco _just_ managed to dodge in time, but it had been close. A few of the Gryffindors were clapping.

'No Crabbe, Goyle or Sinistra to save your neck up here Malfoy!' Potter's voice echoed down to them. Up in the air, Draco seemed to be having the same thought.

Wolfie frowned. What _could_ he do to help Draco? He was on the ground, and although he had been practicing a few of the jinxes in his Defense against the Dark Arts textbook, he had yet to perfect any of them. Also there was the fact that his target would be in the air and would fall and probably hurt themselves. There was also the possibility he was hit Draco by mistake. No… Wolfie was completely useless to help his friend from the ground. He eyed his broom wearily… dare he risk it?

Wolfie never got chance to work up the nerve though. At that moment, Draco had decided he'd had enough.

'Catch it if you can then Potter!' Draco yelled before he threw the Remembrall like a cricket ball. It arched high in the air and everyone followed its path with their heads as it began to fall. And then all of a sudden, in a moment of utter foolishness, Potter was going after it! Faster and faster through the air, the raven haired boy was sure to break his neck but he still kept on going, diving through the air until… he shot up out of the dive, the Remembrall clutched tightly in his hand.

The entire Gryffindor half of the class burst into cheers (All except Granger), and Weasley whooped admiringly. All of the Slytherins, Wolfie included, just gaped as Potter landed on the ground and began to run towards them. Draco, who looked beyond livid as he touched down, returned to the group and flung his broomstick away, just as Potter reached the group. All the Gryffindors were clapping him on the back when…

'HARRY POTTER!'

Everyone's heads whipped around and they saw Professor McGonagall running towards them. Potter stared at her, trembling. Draco's anger evaporated instantly, and a broad grin crossed his features. Greg and Vinnie both mirrored his expression, and Wolfie shook his head in amusement. It seemed as though now Draco's dislike for Potter had been cemented for eternity. Wolfie had a sinking feeling he'd be getting used to hearing insults thrown in both directions becoming a very common occurrence, even more so than it had become over the past few weeks.

To say Draco had been angry though was nothing compared to what Professor McGonagall looked when she reached them. Her eyes were practically bulging, her skin was white and her lips were pulled tighter then looked possibly human. She was the perfect image of an enraged woman with awesome magical powers.

'_Never_ in all my time at Hogwarts…' Words seemed to be failing the old witch. She was too furious to form a fully completed sentence.

'How _dare_ you – might have broken your neck…' she said, sounding almost speechless in her shock. And of course all the other Gryffindors were quick to back him up.

'It wasn't his fault Professor!' Patil told her earnestly.

'Be quiet Miss Patil' the Professor snapped at the girl.

'But Malfoy…' Weasley began.

'That's enough Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now' she ordered and Potter glumly followed after her. Draco, Greg, and Vinnie all looked at the boy in triumph, certain that Potter was to be either expelled or at the least severely punished. Wolfie couldn't help but agree that those options did seem very likely for Potter now.

With Potter gone and the lesson effectively ended, the group all returned to merely talking (more like bickering) amongst themselves. The Slytherin were all being gleeful about Potter's certain punishment, and the Gryffindors were all angry because it had been Draco that had caused it.

By the time Madam Hooch had returned from the hospital wing, there was only about three minutes left of the lesson.

'Well there's not much point in resuming the lesson now. Make sure you're all on time next week so we can try and catch up. Class dismissed' their teacher barked before turning and striding straight back up to the school. She was so annoyed that she didn't even notice Potter was missing.

…

Wolfie smiled slightly as Draco, Greg, Vinnie, and Pansy all laughed loudly at Draco's triumph over Potter.

'So how long do you reckon it'll take them to expel Potter?' Greg asked, wiping away a tear of laughter. Only Wolfie noticed a lone figure slip into the hall at that moment, heading to the Gryffindor table. His mouth dropped open slightly.

'He'll probably be on the train right now!' Draco laughed, clutching at his sides as the others all shook with mirth too.

'Or perhaps they're giving him a final meal here and sending him home afterwards' Wolfie put in.

'Eh?' Draco turned to him. Wolfie nodded over at the Gryffindor table, and they all looked over to see Potter (The figure that Wolfie had seen) talking with Weasley.

'Probably saying goodbye' Draco smirked superiorly.

'Well then, maybe we ought to go say goodbye too' Vinnie said with a sly grin.

'Vincent you read my mind… which is impressive considering I didn't even know you could read' Draco sneered as he got up to his feet. Greg and Vinnie both jumped up too, but Pansy had already turned to Aurora to discuss Draco's victory over Potter even more. Well that, and to come up with new pranks and tricks to play on Jody Johnson.

Wolfie, just shaking his head at his friend always having to get the last word in, laughed and got to his feet too. The four Slytherin boys made their way down the hall, stopping directly behind Potter.

'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?' Draco drawled and Potter's head snapped around.

'You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you' Potter replied coolly. Wolfie frowned slightly. Of course Greg and Vinnie were by no means small, but he wasn't either. He was taller than Potter by any means, and although he was slim, could still hold his own in an arm wrestle. Of course, Greg had flattened him the week before in a matter of seconds, but against anyone else, Wolfie could usually win.

Greg and Vinnie both scowled and cracked their knuckles. But with all the teachers watching, they couldn't do anything more.

'I'd take you on any time on my own' Draco snapped at Potter.

'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's Duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before I suppose? Draco sneered.

'Of course he has!' Weasley shouted back.

'I'm his second, who's your?' the redhead demanded. Draco turned to his friends, eyeing them all.

'Wolfie' he said finally and Wolfie's jaw dropped.

'Draco!' he hissed angrily but Draco ignored him.

'Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked' Draco smirked before he stalked away from Potter and Weasley and out into the entrance hall. Wolfie was sharp on his heels.

'Why on earth did you do that?! I'm not doing it Draco! I'm not getting in trouble over something as petty as your quarrels with Potter' Wolfie put his foot down. Whilst he was sure he knew more magic than Potter and could beat the boy easily, he'd certain get pummelled into the ground by his teachers. And then, his father would take whatever was left of him and stick pins in it.

'Relax, I'm not going to go. And my beef with Potter isn't petty.' Draco waved him off. Wolfie's anger turned to confusion in an instant.

'Then why'd you set up a duel? Potter's going to think you're a coward now… ooh' Wolfie said as he worked it out.

'Exactly. I'm going to tell a teacher I overheard Potter arranging a duel and they'll go catch him. He'll be out for sure this time' Draco laughed victoriously. Greg and Vinnie both laughed too but Wolfie didn't even smile. He was sure that by the end of the year, Draco's obsession with getting Potter in trouble was going to kill one of them.

…

'Is this it?' Draco asked and Wolfie shrugged. Chancing it, Draco rapped three times on the door before them. Almost instantly, the rather grim and foul face of Mr Filch, the miserable sod of a caretaker, peered out at them.

'Yeah, what?' he snapped at the four first year boys before them.

'Potter's duelling in the trophy room!' Greg blurted out.

'Eh?' Mr Filch looked at him bewilderedly.

'What Goyle means is that tonight, at midnight, Harry Potter will be duelling in the trophy room' Draco put in, sending a light glare in Greg's direction.

'And how'd _you_ know that?' Mr Filch sneered at them.

'We overheard him talking in the great hall sir' Wolfie lied quickly. The man scowled but nodded, and turning away with wide smirked on their faces, Wolfie, Greg, Vinnie and Draco left him grumbling behind them.

…

'So that it then? Now we just wait for Potter to get kicked out?' Greg asked as the four of them all poured over their transfiguration homework in the library that evening.

'That's all it needed. This time tomorrow Hogwarts will be a Potter-free zone' Draco said, his hands behind his head in self-satisfaction. Vinnie clapped him on the back and Wolfie rolled his eyes.

'Maybe now then you could focus on something else other than Potter? Like your grades perhaps' Wolfie suggested.

'Oh Wolfie shut up, we all know you have a pathological need to be the best but that doesn't mean we all do' Draco rolled his eyes.

'I like to think of it as self-preservation' Wolfie muttered but none of his friends heard him.

'Anyway, I already know it all' Draco boasted which made Wolfie scoff.

'Oh yeah? Alright, what are the three primary wand movements required in the Alohomora charm?' he asked with a smirk.

'That's easy! They're err… well they're… I haven't the fainted idea' Draco shrugged it off. Greg and Vinnie laughed and Wolfie smirked at being triumphant.

'Good. Now that I've proven Draco wrong, let's get this homework finished. Then tomorrow morning we'll have Potions before we're done for the week' Wolfie said brightly, and with three reluctant sighs from Draco, Greg and Vinnie, the four boys turned back to their homework.

…

At eleven o'clock that night, Draco, Greg and Vinnie were all in a dreamless sleep. Wolfie wasn't though. He was asleep, but it was by no means dreamless.

_'Mr Sinistra, I'm afraid you received zero marks for this paper' Professor McGonagall said, holding his transfiguration essay in her hand._

_Then the witch turned into his father, and Wolfie was suddenly chained to the floor of the torture cell at Sinistra Manor._

_'A Zero?! A ZERO?!' he father's eyes were practically popping out of his head in rage. Wolfie screamed slightly, his body heavily bruised and broken. Blood was streaming from cuts all of his body, following with a steady 'drip…drip…drip' pattern onto the concrete floor._

_'You are no worthy of the name Sinistra! AVADA KEDAVRA!' he father roared and all Wolfie saw as he struggled against the chains was a flash of green light._

'NO!' he called out as he sat up in his bed, his forehead sweating, his heart pounding in his chest. He heard a yelp somewhere else in the room, and looking around frantically, Wolfie realised he was safe in the Slytherin dormitory at Hogwarts.

'What's going on?' a sleepy disorientated voice asked, and ripping his curtains open, Wolfie's stomach plummeted when he realised that he had accidently awoken Greg with his shout of panic.

Wolfie let out a groan. Had he really been that loud?! Greg slept like the dead. It usually took a good twenty minutes to wake him up.

Wolfie heard Greg get out of his bed, heard his footsteps getting closer, and then before Wolfie could do anything, Greg was standing leaning over him.

'What happened?' he demanded.

'Nothing, just…' Wolfie faltered.

'You screamed no' Greg told him.

'I didn't scream. And keep your voice down, you'll wake the others' Wolfie hissed at him.

'What did you scream at? Having a nightmare or something?' Greg pressed him and Wolfie frowned. He had never told anybody about his nightmares, and whilst Greg had quickly become a good friend of Wolfie's, he wasn't ready to be having that conversation with anyone.

'No I didn't, and I didn't shout no either, now go back to sleep' Wolfie told him half-snappishly.

'Liar, you had a nightmare. And you sounded terrified. What was it about?' Greg probed and Wolfie swore quietly to himself. As quietly as he could, he got out of bed and slipped on his slippers before pulling on his dressing gown and fleeing the room.

But Greg was having none of that. As far as he was concerned, Wolfie was one of the nicest people he had ever met. Greg knew he… wasn't liked very much by the other students. Normally he saw it as a sign of respect, especially when the other students feared him. But Wolfie didn't fear him. Nor did he make Greg feel stupid. Alright, he wasn't the brainiest of people but that didn't make him a moron, it just meant he struggled a bit. Some of the other students laughed at him for that, but not Wolfie. Wolfie was always trying to help him, and already Greg knew that he was improving. Vinnie was the same, but Greg more so. And for Wolfie to be afraid of something, even in a nightmare… well it bothered Greg greatly, simply because Wolfie was his friend.

'Wolfie! Where are you going?' Greg hissed as he chased Wolfie up the staircase and into the common room.

'Out… I need… I need to clear my head' Wolfie snapped, rubbing at his head. He was heading straight for the entrance to the common-room.

'You can't go out, it's three o'clock in the morning' Greg told him, shocked that _Wolfie_ of all people, was willing to break the rules over a nightmare. But Wolfie had really had enough of them now. The nightmares came every night and he was so sick of it. He just… needed them to _stop_… he needed his _father_ to stop so he could finally _think_ clearly!

'Greg, go back to bed. This is my problem and I'll sort it on my own' Wolfie told him. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up. He was passing through the wall now, and soon he was out in the dungeon corridor.

'Come back Wolfie' Greg hissed but Wolfie was past that. He stormed off towards the staircase up to the Entrance Hall. The banging of feet behind him alerted him to the fact that Greg had followed him.

'Wolfie! Stop!' Greg yelled, putting his hand on Wolfie's arm, but the other boy pulled away angrily.

'Leave me alone Greg, go back to bed' Wolfie told him again.

'Not a chance' Greg spat back, as Wolfie pushed open the oak doors and wandered out into the grounds. He completely ignored the cold that bit at him. He stormed off in the direction of the lake. He couldn't even escape his father whilst _asleep_! It wasn't fair! To be expected to be perfect _all the time_, it was getting too much.

Wolfie stomped all the way down the trail and finally stopped by the edge of the lake. Kicking a pebble with his foot, Wolfie watched it hit the water and sink beneath the surface, maybe to stay there for a hundred years or more.

Sitting on a thick tree stump, Wolfie took several deep calming breathes of the crisp air. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning, he looked at Greg. Before he had been too angry at himself and his father to notice, but now he could see that Greg really did seem concerned about him.

'What's the matter?' the larger boy asked in concern. Wolfie just put his face in his hands, trying, and succeeding, in stopping his tears. He wouldn't break down, he refuse too. He couldn't afford to, and certainly not in front of Greg.

After a few seconds, Wolfie just shook his head.

'It's nothing… everyone has bad dreams' Wolfie said after a moment. Greg just let out a sigh.

'Come on… we should get back inside before we get caught' Greg eventually said. Wolfie just shrugged. The two boys looked out at the black surface of the unmoving lake.

'It's really beautiful here at Hogwarts isn't it?' Wolfie said after two minutes of complete silence.

'Yeah… it is' Greg replied softly. Letting out one last sigh as he felt the last of the tension ease out of his body, Wolfie got to his feet.

'Let's go back' he said and Greg nodded. The two of them quickly walked back up to the castle and slipped inside the doors… only to run straight in Mr Filch.

Shit… Wolfie had completely forgotten about the fact that they had set Potter up. But that wasn't important now. What was important was… what the hell was Wolfie going to do to get them out of this?!

'Aha! I've got you now!' Mr Filch cried gleefully as he grabbed the scuff of Wolfie and Greg's collars.

'Over four hours but I've got you… you two?! So, Potter wasn't out of bed but it was you too, playing tricks on me… well the joke's on you now isn't it… come on let's be having ya' Mr Filch sneered like he had just been presented with ten thousand chocolate frogs. Wolfie turned whiter than a sheet as he and Greg were dragged by the caretaker in the direction of Professor Snape's office.

By the time they were outside, Wolfie was shaking… his nightmare was going to come true! His father would flay him within an inch of his life for this!

Mr Filch smiled menacingly as he knocked on the door with three loud knocks. Wolfie closed his eyes as the door opened and Professor Snape, draped in a black dressing gown, looked out at them, looking more irritated then either Wolfie or Greg had ever seen the man.

'Whatever this is Filch, this had better be important' Snape said irritably. It was obvious that the man had just woken up and was therefore very grumpy. But then again, he HAD just been woken up at like… _three-thirty_ in the morning.

'Caught these two good-for-nothings out of bed in the night didn't I? I brought em here to be punished!' Mr Filch said happily. Professor Snape looked at them both for the first time, and his eyes widened slightly.

'Sinistra! _You're_ out of bed in the middle of the night?' Professor Snape said, sounding rather shocked. It was common knowledge through Hogwarts that Wolfie Sinistra didn't break the rules.

'I…' was all Wolfie could say. He was trembling far too much to be able to form a coherent sentence.

'And Gregory Goyle. What is the meaning of this, explain yourselves this instant' Professor Snape demanded.

'I…' Wolfie tried again, but the words just wouldn't form in his mouth. And then, something happened which made his mouth dropped wide open.

'It was my fault Professor… I had a nightmare and I wasn't thinking straight. Wolfie was just trying to make me go back to bed' Greg said confidently. Wolfie looked at him with wide eyes. Greg was lying… to save _him_. And Greg didn't even know the half of it. But he couldn't let his friend take the blame for him. Not even if it meant facing his father's rage.

'No, Professor I…' was all Wolfie managed say.

'Thank you Gregory, I appreciate your honestly. Since no damage has been done I suppose I need only take… five points each and give you both one detention… that sounds reasonable. I shall deliver you both notices when I decide when and where your detentions shall take place' their Professor told them. Greg nodded and Mr Filch scowled before stalking away.

'And next time My Goyle, you should listen to Mr Sinistra. But you Wolfgang should have listened to your own advice and not have left your dormitory either' Professor Snape told them both and both boys hung their heads.

'Are you… are you going to write home about us?' Wolfie had to know. Professor Snape actually gave the boy a pitying look.

'I'm afraid I have to respect the wishes of your parents until you are of age Mr Sinistra. He instructed the headmaster to have any misbehaviour reported to him. I shall have to inform him of this' the professor told him and Wolfie felt his heart sink to his shoes. He was done for. His father was going to throttle him, he just knew it!

With a jerk of his head, Professor Snape signalled for them to leave his office. He escorted them down to the Slytherin common room before turning to them both.

'I know I don't have to say this but the next time you are caught out of bed after hours I shall not be so lenient next time. Goodnight boys' he said before he vanished out of the exit. Wolfie looked at Greg apologetically.

'I'm so sorry Greg, I'm sorry' Wolfie told him frantically.

'It's alright mate' Greg shrugged it off.

'No it's not. You were right, that was so stupid of me and now…' Wolfie clamped his hand over his mouth. He had come _exceptionally_ close to revealing just what his father would do to him now.

'And now…?' Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

'And now… I've got us both detentions! And you took the blame… thank you for that by the way… but there was no need, it was my fault, I should have been the one to take the blame!' Wolfie told him.

'Wolfie… its fine. I'm not mad at you, and I didn't mind taking the blame for you' Greg said and Wolfie just gaped at him. After all, the way Greg saw it, Wolfie had needed him and he had wanted to be there for him.

'Now come on, bed! I've had enough excitement for one night' Greg chuckled at Wolfie's face before the other boy snapped out of it. As both of them headed down the staircase, Wolfie stopped Greg before he opened the door.

'You… won't tell them will you?' he asked nervously.

'Never' Greg promised and Wolfie let out a relieved sigh.

'And the nightmare?' he had to know.

'What nightmare?' Greg asked as if he had no idea as to what Wolfie was talking about. Wolfie let out a laugh and Greg grinned at him, and stifling their voices, the two boys returned to their beds for the night.

Wolfie was sure that as he fell asleep… I heard the sound of a dog barking somewhere above him. The funny thing was, it didn't sound like it was coming from outside. More like a corridor somewhere above him.

The thought quickly left his mind as Wolfie's consciousness slipped away from him.

…

When he woke up the next morning, the memories of the previous night crashed down on Wolfie like a tidal wave. He jumped out of bed and shuddered slightly. He couldn't help but wonder if his parents had already received Professor Snape's letter, and if they had, what was his father going to say?! He could imagine the man's reaction should he be at home, he could imagine that very clearly, but miles and miles away at school… Wolfie wasn't quite sure what to expect.

He wanted to punch himself in the face from being such an idiot. He had known exactly what the consequences were for misbehaving at Hogwarts but he'd done it anyway… and now it was time to pay the price. But he'd dragged Greg down too… and he wanted to do something to make up for it. He'd have to think of a way to do that later.

He quickly got dressed and scrambled up to the common room before anybody else was ready. He felt so tired but he knew he'd be able to rest later. For now… he just wanted to get away and be by himself for a bit.

He sat all alone in the great hall, a bowl of porridge set before him. He had yet to eat any of it yet though, he was just playing with the contents of the bowl, unable to swallow any of it.

He startled slightly when Greg slumped into the seat next to him, and gave a very weak chuckle when Greg groaned and put his head on the table, covering his ears with his arms.

'What are you doing up here? Why didn't you wait for us?' Draco asked impatiently as he sat opposite Wolfie.

'Sorry… I just, needed some time to think' Wolfie shrugged it off. Draco frowned at him, taking in Wolfie's pale complexion, his nervous expression, the redness around his eyes.

'You look as tired as he does' he commented, gesturing at Greg who moaned and barely looked up at them.

'Oh…' Wolfie quirked an eyebrow.

'Yeah… so what have you two been up two?' Draco frowned, immediately putting the pieces together.

'What do you mean? Have you two being sneaking off somewhere in the night?' Vinnie looked at Greg with a slightly hurt expression. Wolfie knew why. Greg and Vinnie were extremely close and did almost everything together.

'No… we're just both tired… it was a long day yesterday' Greg covered and Wolfie sent him an appreciative smile.

'Whatever you say… anyway! Potter's finally gone!' Draco said happily.

'What, you mean he's gone for real?' Vinnie turned to him.

'Well it's not confirmed, but he's got to be out by now' Draco said gleefully. Wolfie caught sight of someone behind the blonde boy and let out a sigh.

'Guess again' he said tiredly, pointing and Draco spun around, and his jaw hit the ground.

'No… no way, I don't believe it!' he managed to choke out, his words beginning to fail him.

'He's still here?!' he all but screamed. The blonde boy was about to jump to his feet when all of a sudden, there was a loud shriek overhead, and Prince landed in front of Wolfie, a scarlet envelop clasped in his beak.

Wolfie felt the blood drain from his face.

'Oh no… merlin please no…' he whimpered as he took the envelop from Prince, who snatched a bit of toast before flying off to the Owlery.

Wolfie's hands trembled as he held the envelop before him.

'Is that a howler? What on earth did you do to deserve one of them?!' Draco looked at him, stunned. Wolfie didn't dare open his mouth to answer. If he did, he'd probably throw up all over the table.

He jumped up from his seat and ran as fast as he could, but he hadn't managed to make it to the doors in the time and the letter exploded in his hands.

'WOLFGANG SINISTRA! HOW DARE YOU ROAM THE SCHOOL IN THE NIGHT? HOW DARE YOU! I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT'S HIT YOU!' his father's voice echoed around the hall, which was now deadly silent and listening to every word his father's voice was screaming at him.

'YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED OUR FAMILY NAME AND YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR THAT'

Wolfie hung his head and let the tirade of abuse wash over him.

'YOU ARE IDIOTIC, DO YOU HEAR ME BOY, IDIOTIC, FOOLISH, AND LAZY! AND I PROMISE YOU THAT WHEN CHRISTMAS COMES AROUND, I'M GOING TO MAKE MY FEELINGS ABOUT THIS MATTER PERFECTLY CLEAR! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. BOY!' the letter bellowed before it tore itself into tiny pieces and crumbled to the ground.

The entire hall began laughing and Wolfie was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. He had failed… when he returned home for Christmas… he knew exactly what type of welcome he'd receive.

'Come on Wolfie' a voice suddenly said. Wolfie distantly recognised it as Greg's. When Wolfie didn't move, Greg grabbed him by the shoulders and gently steered him from the great hall. Vinnie and Draco were helping to pull him along, until soon enough they were outside their potions classroom.

Thankfully they were the first to arrive, and Greg gently helped Wolfie sit on the ground. The poor boy was just staring ahead of him… lost to the world.

'Wolfie?' Draco tried but Wolfie didn't even blink.

'Wolfie!' Greg called, but still the boy didn't snap out of it.

'Oi! Wake up!' Vinnie cried, slapping Wolfie around the head. The boy blinked, before he frowned.

'What… how did we get here?' he looked around. The other three just gaped at him.

'Look mate… what's the matter? Why's your father so angry over you breaking a school rule?' Draco asked but Wolfie just shook his head.

'What do you think we're going to be working on today? Did we have any homework?' Wolfie frantically changed the subject.

'We did it on Tuesday. Wolfie…' Draco tried again but Wolfie cut him off.

'Oh yeah, we _did_ do it on Tuesday!' Wolfie repeated but he couldn't actually remember.

'Wolfie' Greg began but at that moment the babble of their classmates reached them and Wolfie jumped to his feet. He avoided all eye-contact and just let their laughter wash over him, trying to ignore it but failing miserably.

'Hey Sinistra! Do. You. Understand… you will at Christmas!' Weasley shouted tauntingly at him.

'Button it Weasley' Greg shot at him through gritted teeth, cracking his knuckles. Vinnie and Draco both glared at Potter and Weasley too.

'I suppose you've already explained what a Howler is to Potter here' Draco sneered at him.

'You know Sinistra, for someone as clever as you, it was a bit stupid to set us up and then go out yourself' Potter laughed. Several of the other Gryffindors joined in. Wolfie stared at the wall and didn't response. He just let their taunts and jeers roll over him. _They_ couldn't do anything to him. Only his father could. And he would. He father would make good of that promise and Wolfie would be lucky to return in the New Year still breathing… but he still had just over two months until then. Not that he was expecting his father to forget but hopefully his anger would die down a little bit by then. Wolfie sighed. Even in his head he knew that was unlikely.

'But don't forget Harry, his dad's going to make sure he understands in the future. Maybe he'll smack Sinistra over the head with a broomstick and open up his 'know-it-all' mind just a little bit further' Finnigan chipped in and all the Gryffindors roared with laughter.

Wolfie didn't say a word. He just kept staring straight ahead of him.

Greg, who looked furious, stamped towards Finnigan and pulled his arm back, his fist _just_ about to collide with Finnigan's face when the door to their classroom opened.

'Enter' they heard Professor Snape order from within and Greg scowled but lowered his fist, turned on the spot and entered the dungeon with his friends. All the Slytherins looked at Wolfie in concern, but he kept his face to ground, avoiding eye-contact with any of them.

He sat at his table and listened as Professor Snape instructed them to brew a Forgetfulness Potion. He began to pull the ingredients towards him and began following his book to the letter and still he refused to look at anyone. He hadn't even acknowledged Aurora who was working with him again. He remained silent, refusing to talk to anyone.

…

Wolfie's silence lasted all the way through potions, and all of the afternoon beyond. Greg, Vinnie and Draco, along with Pansy and Aurora had managed to drag him out into the grounds to do their charms homework, but even then he hadn't opened his mouth. It was like he had been stunned or something, and nothing they joked about or told him would snap him out of it.

By the night he went to bed, Wolfie hadn't spoken since the morning. When he was sure everyone was asleep, Wolfie tried over and he cried into his pillow. It wasn't the humiliation, it wasn't even the threat. It was just the fact that he could never just be allowed to be normal and be an ordinary school-boy. He felt a lump rise in his throat that he couldn't push away and more tears dripped down his face onto his pillow.

He had no idea what he was going to say when he met his father next. The man would surely rant and rave and demand an explanation he would then pick apart, and Wolfie had none. Well, none he was willing to say to his father anyway.

He turned onto his side and tried to stifle his tears. The last thing he needed was to wake any of the others up again. He knew the next few weeks would be difficult to get through, but he'd manage it… he would be strong enough to carry on his perfect marks even with the threat of punishment hanging over him.

Two hours later with many more tears, Wolfie descended into the nightmares again, only now, Howlers were screaming along with his own voice.

…

Over the next few days, Wolfie immediately knew he had been wrong to think he could carry on as before. Things had gone from bad to worse for Wolfie. In charms, instead of softening his walking stick like he was meant to, he accidently somehow set it on fire. In Astronomy he'd accident hit Professor Wonicolski in the face with his telescope, and in transfiguration he had lost his head completely and caused the pebble he was trying to change into a button to become a lemon instead somehow.

But their flying lesson was when things took a dangerous turn. After the prior week's debacle, Madam Hooch was determined that they all get into the air this time. She had quickly recapped how to mount a broom correctly and soon they were all up in the air.

They were learning how to control their altitude. They were only supposed to go up to fifteen feet before touching back down to the ground again. But due to his lack of talent on a broom anyway, along with his tired and frustrated mental state, Wolfie caused the broom to rocket upwards and send him spiralling towards the sky before he arched downwards and crashed into the ground. At least he had managed to hold onto his broom though.

'Oh… this had got to be a wind-up' Wolfie frowned as he held up a hand to his nose, which was bleeding rather heavily. The next moment, Madam Hooch, and Draco, Greg, and Vinnie, all landed beside him.

'Everyone down!' their teacher barked and everyone still on a broom landed too. Greg pulled Wolfie to his feet and Madam Hooch looked at the damage to his face.

'It's just a nose bleed' she assured him.

'Should I carry on or...' Wolfie trailed off.

'No, go to the hospital wing boy' she told him kindly and Wolfie set off towards the castle alone. He was really getting sick of this. He had thought he would be able to handle the pressure of knowing his father was going to beat him but this was different to anything he had experienced at home. Whilst there, his father would beat him black and blue on the day he behaved badly. At Hogwarts, there was a wait… but now it was affecting Wolfie's work. He could barely concentrate and he kept making foolish mistakes. He needed to get things back on track and he needed to get them there now. Or his father would make his life even worse.

He quickly hurried up to the Hospital wing, barely listened as the matron healed his nose whilst lecturing him about riding a broomstick (If Wolfie had had his own way, he'd never have had to get on it in the first place!) before he left.

He wasn't going to return to the lesson now. He knew there was no point, and he might as well make sure that the rest of his day was productive. He frowned though. He really had no idea how to proceed with his new idea.

If he wanted to get things back on track, he needed to get his punishment over with. He needed to go see his father but he would need the Headmaster's permission to do so. The only problem was, he had no idea where the man's office was.

He quickly rushed down to Professor Snape's office door and knocked. The man answered almost immediately.

'Mr Sinistra? Is there a problem?' he asked, sounding surprized.

'Professor Snape… erm… I was wondering… if it might be possible for me to see the headmaster sir' Wolfie said nervously. He knew that Professor Dumbledore had to be a busy man but he couldn't take any more of this torment he was going through. He had barely slept in days!

Professor Snape's eyebrows rose, as if Wolfie's request was a very strange and suspicious thing to do.

'The headmaster? Might I ask why' his head of house probed.

'I… need to speak to my father… in person… and erm… I need the headmaster's permission' Wolfie explained pathetically.

'Wolfgang, what is this really about?' Professor Snape asked not unkindly. Wolfie let out a sigh and deflated slightly.

'Professor, I assume you heard about my howler' he said miserably. It was all anybody had been talking about for days after all. The Professor nodded, and then he looked as if he had had an epiphany.

'You wish to collect your punishment' the man realised and Wolfie nodded glumly. Because he was looking at the ground, Wolfie missed the concerned look on Professor Snape's face. The man was thinking about the unnatural way Wolfie _wanted_ to get punished. What eleven year old boy would actually want to go home to get punished?!

'As your head of house, I can also take that decision' his professor said and Wolfie's head snapped up.

'You may use my personal fireplace to go home, but I expect you back by no later than seven o'clock this evening' Professor Snape told him and Wolfie quickly checked his watch. That left him with just over three hours.

'Thank you sir' Wolfie said gratefully. His professor nodded grimly before he stepped aside and allowed Wolfie into his office. He showed him to the fireplace and offered Wolfie a small box with some Floo Powder. Wolfie grabbed a handful and threw it into the fireplace. It turned a dazzling green.

Trying to gather his courage, Wolfie called out his destination.

'Sinistra Manor' he gulped and trembled slightly in fear was what was about to come, Wolfie bravely stepped into the flames.

With a loud hissing of emerald fire, Wolfie Sinistra was gone in a flash.

**...**

**And there we were : ) This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, over 18000 words : ) But anyway, not much to say other than a super big thanks to JHarry1960 for reviewing the first chapter, and I hope more people review this story too. It would be helpful in learning what exactly people want from an OC story like this after all ; ) A little bit of trivia here, but I changed the name of the Astronomy professor. Her name in cannon is Aurora Sinistra... a sheer coincidence and a fact I overlooked until I researched the professor's name... funny bit I felt it necessary to change the character's name to avoid confusion. But anyway, thanks for reading : )**


	3. First Year, Halloween and Quidditch

**Hey! I'm a little disappointed by the lack of response to this story but I'm not one for quitting once I start something, so I'm sticking with it, but please, leave a review, even if its just a sentence or two. Anyway, this chapter will cover a LOT, so please stick with it as it's a little more interesting than the first two chapters. Also, this chapter contains violence and child abuse so don't read if this offends or upsets you. Anyway, Wolfie Sinistra (And various other OCs) are mine but Harry Potter is not. Enjoy : )**

**...**

**First Year; Halloween and Quidditch**

The second Wolfie stepped out of the fireplace; he immediately looked around the living room he had not seen for nearly two months. He heard a gasp and turning his head he saw his mother sitting in her sleek black leather armchair, with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

There was a moment of stunned silence… before…

'YOU!' he father roared, leaping up from his own seat. Wolfie didn't even have time to blink before his father had him by his hair. Wolfie cried out in pain, his father was almost ripping his hair out he was holding it so tightly.

'HOW DARE YOU! HOW _FUCKING_ DARE YOU! YOU COME HERE UNANNOUNCED AFTER _DISGRACING_ OUR NAME! YOU'VE MADE THE SINISTRA NAME LOOK LIKE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GALL TO COME HERE WITHOUT ALERTING US FIRST! WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS' Mr Sinistra was bellowing. Wolfie's ears were ringing and with every word, his father would shake him by the head, and Wolfie felt several of his hairs get plucked out of his scalp.

'I… I'm sorry father' he stammered as his father violently shook the young boy about.

'YOU BLOODY WELL WILL BE, GET OVER HERE!' his father roared, dragging a whimpering Wolfie towards a doorway which Wolfie had come to dread. Wolfie didn't even resist. He knew that if he did, things would only get worse for him.

'YOU ARE A WASTER, A FILTHY DISGRACE, I SHOULD RIP YOU APART BONE BY BONE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR NAME!' he father was screaming as he pulled Wolfie down a spiral staircase of stone, taking him far under the manor.

'I'm sorry' Wolfie choked out as he whimpered in pain.

'SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC APOLOGIES!' his father raged before slamming Wolfie against a wall when they reached the bottom of the staircase. Wolfie yelped slightly as his back hit the hard stone. His father opened a wooden door and dragged Wolfie by the arm into it.

And Wolfie shuddered. It was the room which had plagued his nightmares for years. In his opinion, it was the worst place in the whole wide world. The torture chamber was built like a prisoner cell. The door had bars on the inside, and thick heavy chains littered the floor. A metal table stood in the centre of the room, bolted to the floor magically.

Wolfie was dragged over to the table before his father threw him down on it. Wolfie let out a yelp of pain as the chains sprung up around him and bound him to the table. He wiggled about slightly, but just as they had always been, the chains were too heavy to break out of.

Before Wolfie had a change to prepare himself, his father's fist struck him in the face and he felt his nose shatter and break as a torrent of blood burst out of it.

'I WARNED YOU AND I WARNED YOU BUT STILL YOU DISOBEYED ME' his father screeched as he punched Wolfie in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy.

'YOU NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIORS! JUST LIKE A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!' Mr Sinistra yelled as he hit Wolfie in the throat, causing him to cough and splutter with the blow to his jugular.

'AND THEN YOU COME HERE, NO DOUBT TO MAKE YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES, WELL I THINK NOT' his father boomed as he backhanded Wolfie across the face.

Soon he had his wand in hand, and Wolfie closed his eyes. The pain always got worse when the wand came out.

'I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING PROGRESS!' his father hissed as he jabbed the wand into his son's side and dragged it downwards, causing a shallow cut to blossom there. Wolfie screamed as blood ran out and drenched the table before spilling down onto the floor.

'I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT STILL MAKE IT! BECAME A SON WORTHY OF THE FAMILY NAME! BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LAST A FULL TERM! YOU _DISGUST_ ME!' Mr Sinistra promised him as with a simple flick of his wand, a horrendous gash appeared on Wolfie's chest, ripping open his school uniform and slicing into his flesh.

And then more and more punches and spells wrecked Wolfie's body. His father was screaming abuse which was becoming more and more harsh. All because he had broken one tiny school rule. Never again, Wolfie promised himself weakly as he tried to fight through the pain, never ever again.

'CRUCIO!' His father suddenly yelled and Wolfie writhed in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs as fire blazed through him.

His father put more and more power into the curse, and just when Wolfie thought his mind would exploded from the agonising fire, the pain receded as the curse was lifted.

'YOU EVER BREAK A SCHOOL RULE AGAIN, I CAN PROMISE YOU WORST PAIN THEN THIS!' he father yelled so loudly Wolfie was sure the entire manor shook. His father slashed his wand through the air one more time, causing a cut to appear reaching from Wolfie's left shoulder down to the top of his right leg before he finally stopped.

'YOU CAN STAY THERE AND THINK ABOUT THE SHAME YOU HAVE BROUGHT TO YOUR MOTHER AND ME!' his father raged as he stormed over to the cell door and slammed it behind him with such a force Wolfie thought he saw some of the stone around it crack.

Wolfie feebly tried to lift his head. His whole world was spinning and his body was past exhausted. Every single gash and cut was bleeding, and even in his sluggish and tired state, Wolfie knew he wouldn't survive if he didn't get help. But he knew now that his father was done. He wouldn't come back down again. He never did. Not to heal his wounds, not even to untie him. It was always the elves that did that. Wolfie secretly thought that his father was actually waiting for him to die but it had obviously never come to that. And even worse, he thought his mother was actually hoping his father would succeed in killing him. It was a very disturbing thought for a mind so young.

Wolfie knew that if one of the elves came and helped him now, he could return to Hogwarts and his parents wouldn't mind. His father had punished him now. It was over. So tears, no hugs, no forgiveness, they just carried on past the point of the torture and never spoke of it. How Wolfie got back to his room and was healed up was never talked about. His parents just weren't bothered about it. They had other things to think about rather than their own son.

With a loud crack, one of the elves appeared before his weak and failing form.

'Master Wolfgang!' he squeaked. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of blood Wolfie was leaking, how far his father had gone this time.

'Just… release me… and take me to Hogwarts' Wolfie ordered. The house elf looked ready to argue, but Wolfie was one of their masters. They _had_ to listen to him. They had no choice. The elf sighed before he struggled with the chains for a moment.

When they fell away, the house elf grabbed Wolfie's wrist and with a loud crack, the two of them vanished from the cell.

…

With another crack, Wolfie and the Elf reappeared at Hogwarts, right outside the hospital wing.

'Master Wolfgang…' the elf tried again. Wolfie sank to his knees. He couldn't last much longer without medical attention now.

'Go home, go home and if my father askes, tell you him brought me back to Hogwarts. Go' Wolfie ordered in a weak voice and with another sigh, the elf vanished again. Wolfie, crawling forwards to the door, knocked as loud as he could (With wasn't very loud at all given his current state) and he soon heard footsteps on the other side.

He thought he saw the doorway open… he heard a distance shriek of alarm… and then everything faded to black.

…

'…A black eye, a broken nose, two broken ribs, one cracked tooth, over twenty deep cuts to his arms, legs and torso, not to mention the excessive blood lose. I dread to think what happened to the poor boy' a frantic voice was saying over him.

Wolfie looked up at the blurry ceiling. Voices were all around him and he struggled to pull his thoughts together. When his vision sharpened and focused, Wolfie groaned and rubbed his head. He noted that his arms and legs were covered in bandages.

Looking down at himself, he found he had been changed into pyjama bottoms but he had no top on. Instead it was covered in a sort of salve that he assumed was to help him recover. He couldn't really remember what it was he was meant to be recovering from… until it all came flooding back.

He sat up with a gasp. And then he heard two other people do the same.

'Mr Sinistra!' Madam Pomfrey gasped.

'My dear boy' the headmaster cried, shocked. They were both by his bedside in seconds.

'How are you feeling?' the matron asked him.

'I feel… I don't know… I feel off' he mumbled, not looking up at them. He couldn't tell them! If he tried to… his father would find out, and next time it would be even worse. He needed a lie, a lie that was vague enough not to get an innocent in trouble but real enough to convince the adults he was telling the truth!

'You lost a lot of blood. We were very worried about you' the matron told him softly.

'Mr Sinistra, I know this may be difficult to think about right now, but I need to know what happened to you' Professor Dumbledore asked him. Madam Pomfrey sighed, but walked away to give them some privacy.

Wolfie frowned for a moment before he replied. When he did, he was certain NOT to let slip anything which had actually happened.

'I don't know… I was just walking along… and can't remember what happened' Wolfie told him.

'Was there anybody else there, another student perhaps… or were you not in the school?' the headmaster asked. Wolfie was careful not to wince.

'I was just… I think I might have been in the grounds' Wolfie said slowly, inspiration hitting him.

'Oh?' the headmaster asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah… that's it. And then something came out of the forest, only I couldn't see what it was… I felt it knock me to the ground and then… I woke up here' Wolfie wildly invented. He waited with baited breath for his head teacher to reply.

'Curious… as the blood in the corridor was _only_ outside the hospital wing. There's none leading up to it' the professor picked apart his story and Wolfie closed his eyes, trying desperately to think of something else.

'Well… maybe a house elf brought me here' Wolfie shrugged, still not looking up. He knew that Hogwarts had house elves after all. They did all the cooking and cleaning yet nobody ever saw them.

'It's possible. I'll have to ask them later. In the meantime Wolfgang, my office doors are always open… if you change your mind… I mean… have anything to add to your story' the man said sadly. Wolfie's head shot up. He knew. Wolfie didn't know how, but Professor Dumbledore _knew_. And he also knew that the man was letting the choice be his, that he wasn't going to make it official without Wolfie making the decision. He had never felt more grateful to a person before in his life.

'Thank you sir' Wolfie said genuinely meaning it and the head master turned to leave.

'Oh, and your friends are all waiting outside. They're rather worried about you. You've got some bruises my boy I'll tell you that' the man smiled sadly as he approached the door.

Wolfie turned and looked at Madam Pomfrey pleadingly as she passed his bed.

'Oh alright, but for ten minutes only, and keep the noise down' she said with an eye-roll and as Dumbledore left, Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Pansy, and Aurora all burst into the ward and surrounded his bed in an instant.

'Wolfie!' Pansy gasped and Aurora's hands flew up to cover her mouth.

'What happened?!' Draco asked. Even he looked shocked.

'I'm not really sure… I can't really remember' Wolfie lied to them. He knew if he told them the truth they'd either laugh at him or bug him to do something about it. By telling them this, he was protecting himself for either scenario.

'Can't remember?! You look like you were caught in an explosion!' Aurora told him and Wolfie grinned, only to grimace as a flare of pain shot through him. Oh he'd be stiff for days… and the bruising and swelling would probably take weeks to go down.

'Hey, do either of you have a mirror. I haven't seen myself yet' Wolfie asked and Aurora nodded before pulling a small make-up mirror out of her uniform's pocket.

'Here' she said, handing it over, looking anxious, as if Wolfie's reaction would be devastational.

Wolfie looked into the mirror and cringed. He was barely recognisable to himself! His nose had been smashed and broken and had swollen up to at least twice its normal size. One of his eyes had a thick black ring around it, and his lip had split in numerous places. A swallow cut had been stitched up on the side of his face and most of his cheeks and forehead were covered in horrible blue and black bruises. And that was just his face! He knew the rest of him would look even worse!

'Oh… oh merlin' he whispered, gently feeling his face. It didn't even feel like him anymore. His father had really gone far this time. If Wolfie's face ever returned to normal it would probably be months from now.

'Did Madam Pomfrey heal my other cuts?' he asked quietly, not looking at any of them.

'Yeah she did. But apparently you lost a lot of blood' Vinnie was the one to answer.

'She said you'll need to stay in here for at least another week' Greg added softly and Wolfie nodded miserably.

'Well come and keep you company' Pansy promised.

'And if it bothers you that much, we'll even bring you all the homework so you can catch up' Draco added, trying to cheer Wolfie up.

'Thank you' he said, truly appreciative to all of them. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

'You've had fifteen minutes already, now out all of you, Mr Sinistra needs his rest' she said sternly and sighing, Wolfie laid down whilst his friends all threw him apologetic looks before they left the hospital wing.

…

Three days later and Wolfie was the very definition of miserable. Madam Pomfrey was determined he stay his full week and she wouldn't even let him out to go to the library! So he had had Greg and Vinnie lug all his books up to the hospital wing so he could continue with his work.

The previous evening Draco had stopped by and had been practically hissing with rage. It seemed as though Potter had been made seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had received his own broomstick. Draco had been shouting insults and swear-words until Madam Pomfrey had heard and kicked him out.

Greg had been keeping him company a lot too. He was also trying to get Wolfie to open up about what had really happened to him, but the injured boy wasn't giving him an inch. Whenever the conservation turned that way, Wolfie would just shut down until the conversation changed again.

There was only one good thing about what had happened. The pressure of the impending punishment was gone from his mind. He wouldn't have to see his father now until December and he'd make sure he never broke a school rule again, so he wouldn't be put in that position again.

Madam Pomfrey had assured him that although he would be heavily bruised for the next few weeks, nothing had done any permanent damage, at least physically. If Wolfie was being honest, the mental scares would take much longer to heal, but for now he'd be alright. At least his face would return to normal one day which was one of the things that had been worrying him.

But with every silver lining, there was a cloud behind it. His disappearance from class had alerted his other class-mates to his predicament, and many of them had been trooping past the hospital wing, trying to get a glimpse of him. Greg had told him that all sorts of rumours had been flying through the castle about what had happened to him, everything from a group of seventh years torturing him to a dragon mauling him by the lake. Wolfie had just laughed at some of them. Thankfully nobody had guessed the truth. He was actually surprized by that, given what the Howler had yelled out to everyone.

But still, he was stuck inside and he was slowly going mad. At least when he could practice his magic with his wand he could take a break from the books. But with nothing else to do but read, he was sure he would eventually go insane by the end of the week.

He smiled brightly when Greg, Vinnie and Draco showed up, and he set down his book as they crowded around his bed. All of them winced slightly as they looked at him. Despite the matron's reassurance his appearance would eventually return to normal, Wolfie still looked awful.

'Stop that' he reprimanded them when he saw their faces.

'Sorry' Greg muttered whilst the other two shrugged.

'So, anything decent happen today?' he asked.

'Well, unless you count Aurora causing Jody's ears to be transformed into potatoes then no' Draco shook his head.

'Aurora turned Jody's ears into potatoes?' Wolfie blinked.

'Yeah! It was so funny! Because Jody wouldn't shut up about how you haven't really warned anybody about what attacked you and how it was selfish of you, and Aurora just snapped and the next thing you know, Jody's got to huge baked potatoes on either side of her head! It was great!' Greg laughed happily and Wolfie couldn't help but join in too.

'What did Jody do?' he asked whilst laughing.

'She didn't even notice until dinner! She walked all the way through the school and then into the great hall. Then everybody points and laughs at her and she runs out crying!' Vinnie told him and the four of them burst out laughing.

When Madam Pomfrey started in their direction, they hastily quietened down and she pursed her lips but walked away again, heading back into her office.

'So… how's it been in here?' Draco asked conversationally. Wolfie rolled his eyes.

'Oh the same, dull, boring, and err… mind-numbing' he told them and they all threw him sympathetic looks.

'Never mind mate, you'll be out for the feast at least' Greg told him optimistically. That was a positive. They were nearing the end of October now and Wolfie was due out of the hospital wing two days before the Halloween feast.

'Oh, and Professor Snape asked me to give you this' Vinnie suddenly said, pulling a scroll of parchment out of his pocket. It read;

_'Your detention will take place on the 30__th__ at eleven o'clock. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall. Professor S. Snape… PS. I hope your recovery is coming along well'_

'Well that's great. My second night out of here and I've got detention' Wolfie shook his head. If he was being honest, Wolfie had completely forgotten about his detention for his late-night misadventure. But now that he was reminded about it, he supposed he'd faced the worst of the ordeal, and a detention couldn't be any worse than what he had already been through.

'If it makes you feel any better, mine's at the same time, so we'll be doing it together' Greg told him and Wolfie throw him an apologetic glance. He hadn't forgotten that Greg had taken the blame for him, but he HAD forgotten that his friend also had a detention to serve.

'Anyway, I need your help Wolfie' Draco suddenly changed the subject.

'Oh?' Wolfie quirked an eyebrow.

'Yeah. I need a way to show Potter that he's not as wonderful as he thinks he is… up for it?' Draco asked and Wolfie frowned. On the one hand, he'd love to pull some kind of trick on Potter simply because he was so bored stuck in the hospital wing. He loved his books and all that, but he preferred practicing the spells themselves. So maybe planning a trick would be a nice little distraction for him. But on the other hand, if things went wrong and he ended up in more trouble, well Wolfie really didn't want a repeat of such recent events.

'I'll think about it' he said instead of offering a definite answer. Draco nodded, before glancing at his watch.

'Damn it, curfew's in ten minutes' he said regrettably.

'Go, I'll see you tomorrow' Wolfie smiled at them and his three friends nodded before leaving him for the night.

…

It was two days before Draco mentioned his idea again, and Wolfie had been thinking about it rather a lot. Draco was basically annoyed that Potter was allowed to have a broomstick and they weren't. Naturally Wolfie wasn't upset by that at all. As far as he was concerned, anyone riding about on a broom could be safely considered insane in his book. But still, a vague idea had taken place in his mind, and by the time Draco asked him again, Wolfie had at least a tiny suggestion to offer him.

'Ok, so you want to get Potter back for getting around the first-years broom rule, right?' Wolfie asked.

'Yes Wolfie, blimey you're getting more forgetful then these two' Draco drawled, gesturing at Vinnie and Greg.

'Well, you tried getting him in trouble and that backfired' Wolfie began.

'Thanks to you' Draco muttered but Wolfie ignored him.

'So maybe this time we should try to get to him another way' the injured boy pressed on.

'And how's that?' Draco demanded.

'Potter's got a hero complex. You saw how he reacted when you took Longbottom's Remembrall. So… if we could get to some of his friends, we get to him' Wolfie explained.

'But why won't he just go to a professor?' Greg was the one to ask.

'Ah, but that's the best bit. If he threatens it, we make life for his friends even worse. Plus, we do it carefully so they don't know it's us' Wolfie stated. Vinnie and Greg looked unsure but Draco now had a vengeful glint in his eyes.

'That's genius. So how do we get to them?' he asked eagerly.

'I'm not really sure…I'll need to think about it. I also think we ought to wait a while. What with all this…' Wolfie said, gesturing at his face and bandaged body.

'I think the teachers might be looking a bit more closely at us for the moment' he said. Draco let out a sigh.

'I suppose we can hold off for a few weeks' he eventually agreed.

'Maybe you shouldn't get involved any further' Greg suddenly said, pointing at Wolfie who frowned.

'What do you mean?' he blinked.

'Well, you're just not one for breaking the rules… and you were paler than a ghost when we got caught by Filch' Greg told him.

'I was not!' Wolfie protested but Greg shook his head.

'I mean it, I just think…' Greg started but Draco cut over him.

'Goyle, stop. Don't start thinking now; it'll be dangerous for your tiny mind. Wolfie?' Draco turned to him.

'I… I don't know' Wolfie shrugged. Maybe Greg was right. He really didn't want to get into trouble again, but at the same time, he didn't want to let his friends down. He'd just have to see what he felt like and go with his gut instinct from there.

'Well let me know' Draco said and Wolfie nodded.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to check Wolfie's bandages and the others all had to leave.

Two more days, Wolfe thought miserably to himself. Just two more days.

…

And thankfully they flew by until finally Wolfie was free.

'FINALLY' he called happily, his arms spread wide above his head, a grin lighting up his face. Around him, Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Pansy, Aurora, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Millicent, and Theodor all laughed. When they had heard that he was finally being let out, they had all come to walk him down to the great hall for breakfast. Wolfie had been sorely missed in class, and every Slytherin in their year had been worried about him (Save Jody seeing as she had her own problems to deal with).

'You know, anybody else would be happy for the break' Draco pointed out.

'It's half-term next week, we'll have plenty of time to relax then' Daphne reminded him.

'Oh, I completely forgot about that' Wolfie frowned. At least he'd have chance to catch up with everything he had missed.

Millicent and Aurora pushed open the doors and they walked into the great hall. A lot of people were staring at Wolfie, pointing and whispering behind their hands to their friends, and Wolfie knew why. His face was still bruised heavily and swollen and very much like a balloon. The cuts had been stitched up and were very nearly healed, but his wounds had been so severe that the matron hadn't wanted to use magic on them in case it made them worse. Thankfully they'd all heal and with precious little scarring. But still, Wolfie looked a mess and everyone had picked up on it.

Shaking his head, Wolfie ignored them all and sat with his friends at the Slytherin table. It was a little strange how noisy the rest of the castle seemed to the hospital wing, but Wolfie was happy as long as he could just forget the whole incident and just get on with his life.

Thankfully today was a Sunday and Wolfie actually had nothing to do. He had demanded that Draco, Greg and Vinnie bring him all the homework set by his teachers and he'd done it all. Well, there wasn't much else he _could_ do. Now all he needed to catch up on was the content of the lessons themselves but he was sure that he'd have covered a lot of it before his father's attack, and anything else he could do over the break. So today he would just going to relax and spend it enjoying time with his friends.

'They're staring at you' Greg said as he sat down next to him.

'Really Greg? I hadn't noticed' Wolfie said sarcastically.

'I mean Potter and Weasley, they're still looking at you' Greg elaborated. Wolfie looked over and saw that Potter and Weasley were indeed staring at him as if he was something fascinating in a zoo.

Wolfie just waved sarcastically at them and they quickly turned away. Huffing, Wolfie turned back to his friends, fidgeting with the sleeve of his black hoodie in annoyance.

'Honestly, you'd think they'd never a bruise before' he complained.

'Be fair though, _that's_ hardly just one bruise is it?' Vinnie said, pointing at his face. Wolfie just shrugged. That was true enough.

'Anyway, what are we doing today?' he asked to change the subject.

'Well, we were going to go down to the lake. Play some chess and just chill out. It's almost winter so we need to get in all the rays we can before it gets too cold' Pansy told him happily.

'Hold on, should you be going outside in your condition?' Greg asked Wolfie.

'Yes Greg! I'm fine! Really, it just looks bad, but I'm fine!' Wolfie told him, getting a little frustrated by how Greg was treating him like he was made of glass. Greg held up his hands in surrender.

'I was only checking' he told him, fearful of Wolfie's temper flaring up.

'I'm not made of glass nor am I some frail elderly man, I'll be fine, it's just sitting by the lake' Wolfie said as he got up, finished with his toast, and headed for the doors with all the others following him out.

'Sorry for caring' Greg muttered to himself as he followed with the rest. Wolfie didn't hear him.

…

The group had had a lovely time down by the lake, and Wolfie had never felt more relaxed in his life. After beating Draco, Aurora, and Pansy all at chess, Wolfie had been escorted back to the castle. Many students came up to him demanding to know what had happened, but Wolfie changed the story every single time (Of course keeping the truth behind his attack a secret from everyone, even his friends).

The following day had progressed in much the same way. Even Potter had wanted to know what had happened to him! Thankfully Greg had got rid of him and Weasley, but Wolfie didn't really mind much. His mind finally felt focused again, and everything was getting back to normal… almost. There was still one abnormality to deal with. He still had the detention.

After the particular long day, Wolfie wanted nothing more than to go to bed but at quarter to eleven he left the common room with Greg and headed up to the Entrance Hall. When they arrived, Mr Filch was already waiting for them.

'Follow me' Mr Filch said, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

'I'll bet you think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you eh?' he continued, sneering down at them. Greg merely rolled his eyes, but Wolfie looked appropriately ashamed. This was all HIS fault after all.

'Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me' the caretaker said happily.

'Well nobody did' Greg told him in annoyance, getting frustrated by the way Mr Filch, _the bloody caretaker_, was lecturing them.

'You watch your lip' Mr Filch glared at him, before continue with his little power trip.

'Oh yes, you lot all need more brutal punishments if you ask me. That's where the problem is. People are too soft these days. In my time, you'd hang a kid by the wrists from the ceiling and leave them for a couple of days, they wouldn't commit the same crime again I'll tell you that. I've still got the chains and I keep them well oiled, just in case they're ever needed again, so think about that. Ah, looks like we're arrived' he smirked delightedly.

He had led them all the way across the dark ground, all the way down to a little wooden cabin where Wolfie knew that the games-keeper, Hagrid if he remembered the man's name correctly, lived. And judging by the fact that the lights were on, Hagrid was awake and would be the one to conduct their punishment. Wolfie couldn't help but wonder what it would be.

'Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started' Hagrid's voice boomed through the dark October night.

The group quickened its pace, and soon Greg and Wolfie could see the abnormally large man and a rather ugly dog which was drooling all over the place.

'Oh yes, send em into the forest and if they come back in one piece, well, we'll see if they learnt their lesson' Mr Filch smirked nastily. At this, both Wolfie and Greg stopped dead in their tracks.

'The… the forest?' Greg gulped, frightened. His muscles could work wonders on other humans, but ghosts and magical creatures were a lot more resilient and a lot stronger than Greg could ever hope to be.

'I… I thought… it was forbidden' Wolfie trembled, eyeing the distant trees though the dark. He could just about make out the shape of some branches cracking and rattling around in the strong October wind.

'Not tonight, not for you two' Mr Filch sneered at them, relishing in their fear.

'But… but… what if we run into a monster?!' Greg asked, visibly panicking now.

'You ain't gonna run in ter no monster, not if yer do exactly as I tell yer' Hagrid said in annoyance as they arrived outside his hut.

'What you tell them that for? They're meant to be getting punished, and fear's a good punishment!' Mr Filch told him angrily.

'Oh that's why yer late, is it. Bin lecturin' them eh? Frightening them eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here' Hagrid told him grumpily. It was very obvious that the two men thought rather little of each other. Hagrid probably though Filch was a miserable ugly old git, whilst Filch thought Hagrid was a stupid old oaf. Greg thought both descriptions were completely accurate and true.

'I'll be back at dawn… for whatever's left of em' Mr Filch said nastily, leering at Greg and Wolfie who took a step back. Mr Filch, smirking, turned and headed back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. Soon enough, the tiny speck of light was gone completely.

As soon as he was gone, Greg rounded on Hagrid.

'I am not going into that forest!' he cried in alarm, seeing that they really were going to be sent in there.

'Yer will if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts' Hagrid told him angrily.

'But… it's forbidden for a reason. It's dangerous in there!' Wolfie added in protest.

'It won't be dangerous as long as yeh do exactly as I tell yer ter do' Hagrid told not, not pleasantly, but not unkindly.

'But there could be anything in there! I thought we'd be doing something like… writing lines or something' Greg said in fear. Now Wolfie turned to his friend instead.

'Why would _you_ want to write lines? You hate writing' Wolfie reminded him but Greg didn't answer him.

'Now listen here yer two. Yer'll both get yerselves in ter that forest right now, or yer can go back ter the castle and pack yer things up. Yeh've done wrong an' now Yeh've got ter pay for it. An' yer won't ever write lines at Hogwarts. What use is that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. Well?' the man demanded.

Neither Wolfie and Greg moved. They both sighed and lowered their heads, defeated. If the choice was between facing the thought of having to go back home to his father permanently or facing crazy magical creatures that could easily kill him in a spooky forest, Wolfie would take the creatures and the forest.

'That's what I thought yer would say' Hagrid replied in satisfaction.

'What will we be doing in there?' Wolfie asked in a small voice.

'There's an injured wolf running around in there somewhere. It's our job to find the poor thing an' get it out of there so I can treat it… either that or put the poor guy out of his misery if he won't come quietly' Hagrid told them, and both Wolfie and Greg froze again.

'A Wolf?! We're going to go find a bloody Wolf?!' Greg gaped in disbelief. Wolfie didn't say anything. In fact, he could barely utter a single word.

'Yes, a wolf' Hagrid said exasperatedly. He frowned when both Wolfie and Greg took a step back.

'Listen. Nothin' is gonna happen ter ya! Not if yer do what I say. Now, the wolves in this forest are very quick, an' very aggressive. If you see it, don't run or shout or do anything to startle it' Hagrid warned them as he picked up a large crossbow.

'Fang, stay' he ordered the dog who whined slightly. He began to walk in the direction of the trees.

Greg and Wolfie looked at each other.

'I'm so sorry Greg, I'm so, so, sorry' Wolfie told him earnestly.

'I know Wolfie… ha' Greg suddenly laughed. Wolfie tilted his head in confusion.

'It's just, Wolfie's going to hunt a wolf' he laughed and Wolfie let out a weak chuckle.

'Well come on then!' Hagrid shouted back to them, and sighing suffering sighs, Greg and Wolfie quickly caught up to him.

'Can I light my wand?' Wolfie asked and Hagrid nodded. One Lumos charm later, and a small orb of light was shining out of the end of Wolfie's wand. He held it up high so that the light spread further, so that soon enough, they could at least see a few feet in front of them.

'Right… in we go then' Hagrid said, leading the way down a very narrow and nettle-filled trail. The three of them walked in silence for a while, until Wolfie's eyes landed on something on a fallen leaf.

'Is that _blood_?' he asked fearfully, pointing at the leaf. Hagrid knelt down and picked up it, holding it close to Wolfie's wand for a better look.

'It's blood alright' Hagrid said darkly.

'Is it close?' Greg asked nervously. As if answering his question, a low howl echoed through the night towards them.

'Well… that answers that' Wolfie said slowly.

'What happened to it? How did it get hurt? Did something else in the forest do it?' Wolfie asked curiously.

'No idea. I doubt it, it's not easy to catch a wolf an' the ones at Hogwarts are so vicious they'll rip your throat out before you get chance to hurt them back' Hagrid said off-handedly. Both Wolfie and Greg paled.

'You have GOT to be kidding me' Wolfie took a step back, and fell backwards with a yelp over a large twisted tree root.

'Wolfie!' Greg called, fearing for Wolfie's safety until he saw that his friend had only fallen over.

'Yer alright over there?' Hagrid asked as Greg offered Wolfie a hand which he gratefully took.

'Yeah, sorry' he muttered.

'Right, come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner Yer'll be out of here' Hagrid said before striding onwards through the trees. Greg and Wolfie both hurried after him, not wanting to risk being left behind.

'What if the wolf gets us first?' Greg couldn't help but ask.

'I told yer, nothin's gonna happen ter yer if yer with me' Hagrid told them, sounding exasperated again. The three of them ploughed their way on through the woody trees. They crossed through a small swallow stream, causing their shoes and cloaks to get wet, and into a clearing… where a creature was standing in solitude, completely alone.

Wolfie's mouth dropped open. The creature was a cross between a man and a horse. From the waist up, the being looked human. Its muscled chest was exposed and his long pointed face had sparkling blues eyes set into it. His hair was wavy and black, as was his stubbly beard and pencil thin eyebrows. The legs, hide legs, and tail were all covered in gleaming black fur, and the creature had a beautiful, graceful, and elegant aura to it.

Wolfie knew what it was immediately. It was a centaur.

'Ah, Selesline, it's you. How are you?' Hagrid asked and the creature turned to face them.

'Good evening Hagrid... I am as well as can be expected during these strange times… and who are these beings?' Selesline asked, noticing Greg and Wolfie for the first time.

'Oh, this is Wolfgang Sinistra an' Gregory Goyle. They're students up at the school' Hagrid explained. The centaur, Selesline, slowly approached them, looking at them with his calculating blue eyes. He stopped in front of Gregory.

'_You_… will face a choice one day… one which will make your life go one way or the other' he said knowingly.

'…Oh, right' was all Greg could say to that. The Centaur said nothing more. Instead, he walked over until he was in front of Wolfie.

'And you… are _fascinating_. You seem to be an ordinary child but at the same time… you are something new… darkness and light held in equal measure. You could go to either side and emerge victorious' Selesline told him with certainty.

'I… I don't know what you mean' Wolfie frowned in confusion. The centaur didn't reply, instead he looked high up into the sky.

'Jupiter is looking down on us tonight' he muttered almost to himself.

'So it is. Hey, Selesline, you haven't happened to have seen one of the wolves running around injured have you?' Hagrid asked.

'Other than that injured wolf?' Selesline asked, gesturing at Wolfie who scowled slightly. Greg sniggered slightly behind his hand.

'Eh? No… not Wolfgang. I mean an actual wolf, one of them's injured' Hagrid shook his head.

'No, I haven't… If I do I'll let you know' Selesline replied and before another word could be exchanged, the centaur calmly trotted off into the trees before vanishing from sight.

'Well that was mysterious' Greg muttered sarcastically and Wolfie snorted.

'He got you pegged though, wolf boy' Greg smirked as Wolfie smacked him around the head. The funny thing was though, with his still horribly fresh bruises along with his name, Wolfie really was an 'injured wolf'.

'Shut it, _Gargoyle'_ he teased right back, using 'Goyle' in a playful manner, and Greg grinned at him.

'Where to now?' Wolfie asked Hagrid as Greg rubbed at his head, much to Wolfie's satisfaction.

'The wolf pack ain't too much further in, so keep yer wits about yer' Hagrid warned them.

The three of them continued further into the forest. Wolfie and Greg jumped at every tiny noise, and despite knowing nothing was there, the two boys kept glancing back over their shoulders, certain that something was behind them. There never was.

Greg fell over when they heard the loud howl of a wolf nearby, and Hagrid raised his cross-bow higher.

'Right… I reckon the little pup's right around here somewhere' Hagrid said grimly, his eyes narrowed.

'Fantastic' Greg muttered under his breath.

'If the wolf is so vicious how are we going to get close enough to help it without it killing us?' Wolfie couldn't help but ask.

'Tranquilizers' Hagrid said simply, patting his pocket with a smug smile.

'You're not going to use magic?!' Greg cried.

'Can't… hush!' Hagrid suddenly threw out his arm to make the boys stop. Listening with their ears perked, the three of them heard the padding of feet. Heavy footsteps… like that of…

'The wolf?' Wolfie whispered and Hagrid nodded.

'Right, now yer go around that way, and yer go that way' Hagrid said, pointing at Greg first and then Wolfie, directing them in opposite directions.

'What do we do if we see it?' Wolfie asked as Greg gulped loudly.

'If yer see it, shoot one of the darts at it' the giant of a man told them, handing both boys a pee-shooter and several plastic darts with a sleeping potion inside them.

'Right, get going then, I'll steer it towards yer' Hagrid said before he went off crashing through the undergrowth. Wolfie and Greg turned to each other.

'If you ever go out at night again, I'm gonna smash you to a pulp' Greg told him playfully before he went off in the direction Hagrid had instructed him to go in.

'I'm sorry' Wolfie hissed at him through the darkness before turning and heading the other way.

Casting an anxious glance around at the trees closing in on him, Wolfie jumped at every tiny noise, even the leaves rustling beneath his feet as he stepped on them. He kept having paranoid moments in which he would spin around and looked over his shoulder; sure that something was following him. There was never anything there.

He nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard a loud unearthly shriek. It had to be the wolf. The wolf was close to him!

He stepped around a thick tree trunk, and stepped out into a lush wide-open clearing in the tree. His mouth fell open at the sight of the majestic creature before him.

It was a pure white horse, but with a large horn protruding from its forehead. A unicorn. The creature Wolfie was seeing was an honest to god, genuine Unicorn. Hardly anyone saw them in the wild; they were so sacred and innocent that they hid themselves away from the rest of the world, for fear of violence they could never hope to wield. It was moving with grace… and it was absolutely stunning… but something was wrong. Wolfie could see that it was injured. Silvery blood was pouring from a wound to the unicorn's neck, dripping down to the ground and splattering the leaves and twigs which covered the floor of the clearing.

Wolfie took a step towards the unicorn, but stood on a twig, causing it to snap loudly. Startled, the unicorn began to trot away speedily.

'Oh no, come back!' Wolfie called after it but the unicorn vanished through the trees, leaving nothing but a pool of silver pool in its wake. It was then that Wolfie realised his mistake. The wolf was still nearby; it must have heard him call out.

He wheeled about as he heard leaves rustling behind him… but it was too late. A muddy brown fur-ball shot out in a blur at him and he was knocked to the ground by a pair of powerful front paws.

Gasping at the sudden attack, Wolfie turned onto his back and looked over to see a very large wolf snarling murderously at him, its fangs drooling salvia, its eyes narrowed on Wolfie dangerously. Wolfie trembled and scrambled back to his feet before taking a few steps back.

The wolf pounced at him and it was all Wolfie could do to get out of the way in time. He rolled over to the side as the wolf skidded to a stop, turning and running at him for another go. Thinking quickly, Wolfie used his wand to send red sparks up into the air, where they exploded like a firework.

The wolf snarled at him, and Wolfie did the only think he could think of. He grabbed the peashooter Hagrid had given him and fired a dart at the wolf, hitting it straight between the eyes. It staggered around for a few moments, bumbling towards Wolfie, but the drugs soon took effect and the wolf collapsed onto its stomach.

From a wound to its leg, Wolfie could see that the wolf was bleeding badly. He jumped when he heard rustling behind him, and fearing another attack, he span around and fired off another tranquiliser dart before he even stopped to think.

'Argh!' Greg exclaimed in shock as the dart hit him in the neck. Within seconds he fell flat on his face in the mud.

'Ah… err… oops' Wolfie muttered to himself. Chuckling slightly, he rushed over to Greg's side and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find one. Greg had just been knocked out. He'd be fine when the drugs wore off.

At that exact moment, Hagrid came striding into the clearing, and took one look around at the scene before rounding on Wolfie.

'What 'Appened?' he demanded to know, looking at Greg's unmoving body in concern.

'The wolf tried to attack me. I knocked it out but then Greg came towards me. I panicked and fired a dart at him before I realised he wasn't one of the wolf's pack' Wolfie quickly explained and Hagrid nodded.

'Well, at least we've got what we came for. Now come on, let's get out of ere' Hagrid instructed and Wolfie scrambled to his feet. In the next moment, the giant of a man had scooped the wolf up and slung it over his shoulder; before he lifted Greg's feebly stirring body into his large arms. Then, with no trouble at all, he began walking away with Wolfie hot at his heels.

Getting out of the forest was much less scary than getting in, but before they reached the edge of the forest, Hagrid paused, looking at something thoughtfully. Wolfie stopped too, confused by the unexpected delay.

'What is it?' Wolfie asked anxiously.

'Trouble' Hagrid grunted, before he set both Greg and the Wolf down on the floor. Due to the drugs being made for animals, Greg began to stir weakly. Wolfie knelt down next to him

'Greg, Greg can you hear me? Are you ok?' he asked his friend quietly.

'Err… what… what happened… where… Wolfie?' Greg looked at him sluggishly.

'We're in the forest, remember?' Wolfie prompted and Greg nodded, still looking drugged up to the eyeballs.

'What's the silver stuff?' Greg asked and Wolfie looked around, trying to see what Greg was talking about. He spotted some silvery liquid on the ground, mostly covering stray leaves and old twigs. Greg poked a glob of the stuff with his fingers… and went to put it in his mouth.

'Syrup?' he questioned, and Wolfie realised what it was _just_ before it made contact with Greg's tongue.

'DON'T!' he yelled, grabbing Greg's wrist and miraculously he managed to push the beefy arm away from his mouth. Wolfie knew that that was probably because Greg was so drugged up he'd have trouble telling which way was up, but that wasn't important right now.

'What… are you doing?' Greg slurred.

'That's unicorn blood! If you drink it, your entire life with become cursed!' Wolfie warned him, and even in his boggled state, Greg looked alarmed at that.

'But 'ow's that possible?' Hagrid wondered aloud. Wolfie, and even the delirious Greg looked at him in confusion.

'There's nothing in this forest that's fast enough to catch and hurt a unicorn' the giant grumbled to himself. He frowned again for a moment, before he sighed, and picked up the wolf again.

'I saw it earlier, just before the wolf came at me. There was a Unicorn with an injury to its neck but it ran off before I could do anything' Wolfie explained and Hagrid sighed.

'I'm gonna have to check the unicorns later. Right now though I'd better get you two back to the school' Hagrid muttered before he turned to Wolfie.

'Can you 'elp 'im' He asked and Wolfie nodded, putting one of Greg's massive arms around his own neck to keep him upright. Struggling under the boy's large weight, Wolfie staggered forwards, trying his best to get Greg to co-operate and walk with him. In the end, it was more like Wolfie was dragging him, but thankfully they finally made it out of the forest, and miraculously, all of them were in one piece.

'Now get back up to the school, and no detours' Hagrid ordered sternly as they arrived back outside his cabin.

'Yes Hagrid' Wolfie nodded before he began pulling Greg in the direction of the castle. Somehow Wolfie managed to get Greg back down to the dungeons, and pushing the door open to their dormitory, he found all the others were already sleep. Shaking his head, Wolfie pushed Greg onto his bed fully dressed, before going and getting changed into his pyjamas. He was so tired he collapsed on his own bed and was asleep in seconds.

…

With half-term starting the very next day, Wolfie was sitting in Charms class, which Professor Flitwick had decided to use as a revision period. They were set about practising all the charms they had learnt in the term so far, and Wolfie was doing just that when Draco leant across to him and began talking in a hushed tone of voice.

'Hey, Wolfie, I've just had an idea' Draco told him smugly and Wolfie smirked in amusement.

'I'll alert the Daily Prophet. 'The impossible happens at last, Draco Malfoy has had a thought'' Wolfie laughed and Greg and Vinnie both snorted. Draco blushed a light pink but looked amused at the same time.

'Ha. Ha. Comic genius. But seriously. It's Halloween today, so we should play a Halloween prank' Draco smirked at him and Wolfie frowned. He knew exactly where this was going.

'And let me guess, you want to prank Potter' he guessed and Draco nodded fervently.

'Ok, what do you want to do?' Wolfie asked tiredly and Draco smirked, clearly thinking he already had Wolfie on board.

Draco began frantically scribbling on a small piece of parchment which he then thrust in Wolfie's direction. Wolfie's golden eyes scanned it, before he turned to Draco with a frown.

'Isn't that a little cruel. I mean, it's Halloween' Wolfie told him, sounding uncertain about Draco's idea.

'Exactly! That's why is a _Halloween_ prank' Draco drawled sarcastically.

'No, I mean it's Halloween. The day Potter lost his parents. Do you think… maybe you ought to go a bit easier on him today?' Wolfie shrugged uncomfortably, Draco just gaped at him.

'Since when did you become so soft?' he asked Wolfie incredulously. Wolfie immediately bristled angrily.

'I'm not soft, I just think that…' Wolfie began but Draco cut over him.

'I'll alert Potter to the fact that there's a new member in his fan club' Draco teased him and Wolfie scoffed.

'Hardly, I reckon that curse the Dark Lord used addled his brain he's so thick' Wolfie rolled his eyes.

'So you're on board?' Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. Wolfie frowned, thinking about the recent events with his father and the forest. He let out a low sigh. Draco was going to be the absolute death of him.

'Ok, I'll do it' he sighed and Draco beamed at him.

…

'This is great, I can't believe I've never thought of this before' Draco beamed as he and Wolfie peered out from around a corner of a wall, waiting for Potter to come along.

'I can't believe it either. I'd have thought a mind as warped as yours would have thought this up ages ago' Wolfie told him sarcastically but Draco paid him no mind.

'Here he comes' the blonde whispered, and Wolfie could indeed seeing Potter walking towards them, along and unsuspecting.

Looking around to make sure nobody was anywhere near them, Wolfie drew out his wand and whispered the incarnation for a basic sticking charm, casting it at Potter's shoes. It wasn't a permanent spell, but it would last a few weeks unless the cancellation spell was cast.

Potter, completely unsuspecting, kept on going only to fall flat on his face with a resounding thud. Draco shook with silent laughter and Wolfie smirked as Potter groaned and struggled to his feet, which were stuck to the floor, and to their amusement they saw that his glasses had smashed from the fall.

Potter was looking very confused as he tried to pull his feet free but to no avail. They simply wouldn't budge.

'Now Draco' Wolfie whispered. Draco drew out his wand and whispered the basic spell for a cutting charm. Not one to be used on flesh mind, just a small one usually taught for cutting potion ingredients. It was nothing like the curses Wolfie's father used.

The curse sliced through Potter's uniform and Draco and Wolfie immediately turned away as Potter yelped in horrified shock, standing in the corridor with just his boxers intact, his clothes sliced to ribbons on the floor.

They ducked back around their wall and stuffed their fists into their mouths when they heard a loud 'Oooooh!' come from the corridor Potter was in. From the sounds of it, it was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil that had found Potter stuck to the floor. Wolfie smirked. The news would be out within the minute with the mouths on those two girls.

Draco and Wolfie both hurried away before they were caught, both of them laughing their heads off.

…

Naturally, the news that Harry Potter had been caught in the corridors in just his boxers had spread like wildfire over the day, and nobody had any idea as to what had caused it. Some people believed Potter had done it himself, just for attention. Some thought it had been Peeves playing tricks, and some where just wondering how Potter had freed himself. It reality, it was a gobsmacked Professor Flitwick that had freed him, much to Potter's embarrassment.

Potter had been assigned a detention for flashing and five points had been taken from Gryffindor. Potter had tried to argue that somebody else had done that to him, but Professor Flitwick refused to revoke his punishment.

Draco could barely keep a straight face in Herbology, and he kept breaking out in giggles. Greg, Vinnie and Pansy kept looking at him funnily (As they had yet to hear the story) and Wolfie kept rolling his eyes but couldn't help but laugh too.

By the time they entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, the story was everywhere. But it was driven out of the young Slytherin's minds as they looked around at the hall in awe. It looked amazing! A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles inside ginormous pumpkins floating around the room flicker slightly.

'Blimey, Hogwarts really goes all out for the holidays doesn't it?' Greg asked in awe.

'Sure does… come on, the food will be here any minute' Wolfie said, heading towards the Slytherin table. At the mention of food, Greg and Vinnie both hurriedly followed him, and Draco and Pansy slowly followed too.

The five of them sat down and all of them roared with laughter as a rather red-faced Potter and a sympathetic looking Weasley entered the hall. The two of them headed for the Gryffindor table and when they sat down, Draco leered at Potter. The black-haired boy's eyes widened in realisation. He glared daggers at Draco and Wolfie could tell that he had figured it out. He had no proof though, so Wolfie knew he couldn't go running to a teacher. There was nothing he could do about it, other than try to get back at them.

Smirking, Wolfie turned back to the conversation around him just as the food appeared, and he groaned as Greg and Vinnie both cheered. Instead of actual food, thousands and thousands of _sweets_ appeared. Every wizarding sweet Wolfie could think of. Around them everyone began digging in and Wolfie picked up a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour beans. He was just chewing on a Honey flavoured bean when suddenly Professor Quirrell, with his turban askew and a look of terror on his face, sprinted in through the great doors and made his way up to the staff table. The noise hushed down as everyone was keen to listen in.

'Troll! In the Dungeons! Troll in the Dungeons! ...I thought you ought to know' he whimpered before he fainted and fell flat on his face.

Every single student in the room leapt to his or her feet, shouting or screaming in terror. Draco looked on the verge of wetting himself and Pansy gasped before she fainted. Vinnie barely caught her before she hit the floor and Wolfie paled, throwing the box of beans down onto the table, his appetite gone. Greg was shaking in panic.

Suddenly several large purple fireworks exploded around the room as Professor Dumbledore arose to address his students.

'Silence!' he boomed and the screams of panic died out immediately.

'Everyone will please, not panic! Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately, Teachers, follow me to the dungeon' the headmaster ordered and soon everyone began doing as he said.

Summer Rivers came over to the first years, a serious expression lining her face.

'Follow me first years! There's nothing to fear if you listen to my instructions… oh… would you be able to bring Pansy, Vincent?' Summer asked when she noticed Pansy's prone fainted form. Vincent nodded mutely, before he hauled Pansy over his shoulder.

'Right, follow me' Summer said and the group began to follow her. The group were quickly joined by a scared looking Daphne, Tracy, Millicent and Aurora, and an excited looking Theodor and Blaise. Jody also joined the group, looking anxious.

'Isn't this a bit risky, I mean, the troll is IN the dungeons and so is our common room. Dumbledore should have made us wait in the hall' Wolfie thought aloud but nobody paid him any mind. They were all too worried about the Troll.

'How could a troll even get in?' Greg wondered, looking nervous.

'Yeah! They're even thicker than you two!' Draco added, gesturing at Greg and Vinnie, who was still carrying the unconscious Pansy.

'There's no way a troll could get through the wards of Hogwarts without someone letting it in. And a student wouldn't be powerful enough to break the wards' Wolfie said firmly.

'So that means, it was a teacher?' Aurora asked, looking stunned, having heard every word Wolfie had just spoken.

At that exact moment, they saw Professor Snape running past them, but strangely he wasn't heading towards the dungeons. Instead, he was going in the direction of the third floor corridor, the one that was out of bounds.

'Where do you think he's going?' Draco wondered.

'I don't know… but that corridor leads to the third floor doesn't it?' Wolfie asked and Draco nodded, frowning deep in thought.

Thankfully by the time they arrived in their common room they hadn't run into the troll. Greg and Vinnie both cheered when they saw the room lined with tables and all the sweets from the great hall.

'I guess we're finishing the feast in here' Wolfie concluded. At his words, Vinnie literally dropped Pansy to the floor in a very ungentle manner, before he and Greg darted forwards. Draco shook his head after them.

'I swear they're all stomach and no brain' he muttered. Wolfie laughed before the two of them went to collect some sweets too.

…

'I know it was you and Malfoy, Sinistra!' a voice said behind Wolfie sharply. The boy in question was currently studying in the library. It was the first day of the half-term holidays and Wolfie had already finished all his homework. Now he was in the library, practicing the Alohomora charm on a small padlock that Professor Flitwick had allowed him to borrow.

At the sound of the voice, Wolfie turned around and saw Potter, Weasley, and surprisingly Granger, standing there glaring at him. Wolfie smirked at them.

'I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate on 'it' Potter' he mocked and Weasley bristled angrily.

'Let's no beat around the bush. We know it was you and Malfoy' the red-head exclaimed furiously.

'Even if we can't prove it' Granger added. Wolfie looked at the Mudblood girl curiously. It would appear that Potter and Weasley were now friends with the girl, why on earth they'd want to be was still beyond Wolfie though.

'Since when did you hang around with these two Granger? I'd have thought someone with your brains would choose cleverer people to associate with' Wolfie leered at her.

'Don't call me and Harry stupid!' Weasley said loudly.

'Look Sinistra, you tell Malfoy this. I'm going to get him back, you and him, got it?!' Potter glared at him before the three Gryffindors stalked away. Wolfie, smirking in amusement and shaking his head, turned back to his padlock and attempted the Alohomora charm once again. To his great satisfaction, the lock clicked open.

…

As November started up, the weather got even colder. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long mole-skin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boot. But November wasn't the only thing to start up. The Quidditch season was also starting, and the first match was all anyone could talk about… well, everyone but Wolfie. He honestly couldn't care less, but Draco was obsessing over the first match, with would be Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The blonde was still absolutely fuming that Potter was the lion's new seeker. He was even angrier when Wolfie told him about his conversation with Potter in the Library.

'We need to get him better… have you thought anymore about that idea you had about getting to Potter through his friends?' Draco asked. The four boys were standing shivering in the courtyard, Draco glaring at Potter, Weasley and Granger who were standing on the other side.

To be honest, Wolfie had almost forgotten about that. What with his recovery and the troll and Halloween and term-starting up again.

'Not really… we could get his friends into trouble though and make it looks as if Potter was the one doing it?' Wolfie shrugged and Draco eyes lit up.

'Genius, you're an absolute genius Wolfie!' Draco laughed and Wolfie smirked.

'Was there any doubt?' he winked cheerfully.

'How are you going to manage that though?' Greg asked him in bewilderment. Draco waved him off.

'Details, details!' he smirked.

The four of them quietened down to watch as Professor Snape approached Potter, looking annoyed. They did however note that their head of house was limping slightly. Wolfie wondered what he had done to his leg.

'What's that you've got there, Potter?' he demanded to know. Potter looked at him guiltily. He showed the Potions Master a book. Wolfie squinted at the title, before he rolled his eyes. It was 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

'Library books are not to be taken outside. Give it to me. Five Points from Gryffindor' Professor Snape took the book from Potter before he limped away. Potter looked annoyed and Draco sniggered to himself.

Wolfie rolled his eyes at him.

'You can tell he's annoyed' he commented lightly.

'Who, Potter? Greg asked him in confusion.

'No, Professor Snape. He's angry about something' Wolfie told them.

'Oh aye, how do you figure that one then?' Draco drawled at him.

'He just made that rule up' was the reply Wolfie gave, before the four of them broke into fits of laughter.

…

When the next day dawned it was the day of the first Quidditch match. Wolfie was sat in the great hall, pouring over his Transfiguration text book when Greg dropped into the seat next to him, grinning at Wolfie broadly.

Opposite them, Draco and Vinnie sat down, the two of them also grinning their heads off.

'Have the three of you been placed under Cheering Charms?' Wolfie asked in amusement.

'What…no!' Draco blinked at him.

'Well than stop grinning and tell me what's got you so hyped up' Wolfie told him.

'It's the first Quidditch match today!' Greg told him excitedly.

'Really, and here was me just wearing this scarf for the cold weather' Wolfie teased, pulling at the emerald and silver scarf already around his neck.

'Ignore him Greg, Wolfie just doesn't get normal things like Quidditch' Draco mocked him.

'I'm coming to the match aren't I?' Wolfie quirked an eyebrow at him. Draco placed a hand over his heart, feinting shock.

'What? And miss one precious whole hour of study time, who are you and what have you done with Wolfie Sinistra?' Draco teased him.

'Ha…ha!' Wolfie said sarcastically.

'Quick Greg, check his forehead for a temperature' Draco ordered and Wolfie blinked dazedly when a huge palm roughly smacked him in the face.

'For your information… I'm taking this textbook down to the match' Wolfie stated and Draco gaped incredulously at him.

'Of course you are' the blonde rolled his eyes at his friend.

Vinnie laughed loudly and Greg sniggered as Wolfie rolled his eyes in amusement. He face morphed into a thoughtful look though as something caught his eye.

'Potter looks nervous' he noted and Draco smirked.

'So he should, I've bribed the Beaters for our team to knock him off his broom' Draco told him and Wolfie laughed.

…

At quarter to eleven, Wolfie folded over the corner of his book and stowed it carefully under his arm. He left the common room with Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Pansy, and Aurora in toe, and they all headed down to the Quidditch pitch stands. Greg and Vinnie both had binoculars with them, seeing as it could be difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

They took their seats in one of the back rows, and Wolfie spread his book out on his lap and began reading again.

'Can't you just put that away? You'll miss the match' Draco asked him, sounding frustrated.

'No I can't. I have to learn this spell' Wolfie snapped back, not looking up from his book. Shaking his head, Draco turned to watch as the players began filing out onto the pitch.

'Saint Potter, look at him, he looks pathetically small next to everyone else' Draco drawled and Wolfie shut his book with an audible snap.

'Can't you give it a rest about Potter' he snapped at his friend, who looked mildly taken aback.

'No I can't' Draco narrowed his eyes at Wolfie who scowled at him but didn't reply.

Down below Madam Hooch ordered the captains (Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood) to shake hands, and then the four balls were released. The red Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the tiny Golden Snitch. The players and Madam Hooch all kicked up from the ground, and the game began.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnston of Gryffindor – what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too…' A Gryffindor boy with long black dreadlocks, Lee Jordan if Wolfie remembered his name correctly, was doing the commentary for the match from the teachers' stand.

'JORDAN!' Professor McGonagall's voice snapped at him.

'Sorry Professor' he quickly apologised. Wolfie shook his head and turned back to his book, frowning as he found it hard to concentrate. He scowled as he tried to block out Lee Jordan's voice.

'And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalpost, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnston back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!' Jordan cheered and the Gryffindors in the crowd all roared in delight whilst the Slytherins all howled and moaned. Wolfie scowled before snapping his book shut. It was far too noisy to concentrate. But he could hardly leave now, so sighing, he actually began watching the match, trying not to grumble in annoyed frustration that his studying had been interrupted.

'Oh look at Potter, about to wet himself with delight' Draco said through gritted teeth and looking up, Wolfie saw Potter doing several loop-the-loops, probably to let out his feelings about Johnston's goal.

'I just don't get what's so exciting about a bunch of insane people zooming about on broomsticks and throwing balls around' Wolfie shook his head. Had his father not brought him up in such a way, Wolfie probably would have loved Quidditch. It was real shame that all that childish fun had been squashed out of him. Now Quidditch made absolutely no sense to him.

'Wolfie! Bite your tongue, Quidditch is awesome' Greg told him off and Wolfie rolled his eyes as he tuned back into Jordan's commentary.

'Slytherin in possession – Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?' Jordan wondered, and Wolfie looked around, searching for a glint of gold.

He spotted the snitch when Adrian dropped the Quaffle as he was too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold passing his left ear.

Wolfie noticed that Potter had seen it too, and was now diving for the Snitch. The crowd waited with baited breath as the Gryffindor seeker and Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, hurtled neck and neck towards the Snitch. All the other players just hung in the air to watch, their own tasks forgotten.

Potter was faster than Terence, he was going to get there first. Wolfie frowned as Potter put on a burst of speed, his arm outstretched…

WHAM!

The Gryffindors all roared with rage and screamed 'Foul' and the Slytherins burst into laughter. Wolfie, shaking his head amusedly, whistled with his fingers loudly. Marcus Flint had blocked Potter on purpose, sending the broom spinning off course. Potter was left hanging on for dear life, looking terrified.

'HAHA! Nice one! I didn't even have to bribe _him_!' Draco was clapping wildly and Greg and Vinnie were both cheering.

'Shame he didn't quite manage to knock Potter out of the air though' Pansy turned around from the row in front of the boys, where she, Aurora, and Millicent were all sitting.

They turned back to listen, and Wolfie noted that Lee Jordan was apparently finding it difficult to remain unbiased.

'So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -'

'Jordan!' Professor McGonagall could be heard growling at him.

'I mean, after that open and revolting foul -'

_'Jordan, I'm warning you -'_

'All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession' Jordan carried on talking but Wolfie blocked him out as he noticed something very peculiar happening to Potter, high above them.

His broom gave a very irregular and violent jerk forwards. Wolfie frowned. It was like the broom was trying to buck Potter off or something. Could broomsticks do that? Wolfie doubted it.

The famous Nimbus 2000 did it again. Wolfie saw Potter try to turn to the broom, but it was out of control now. He appeared to be the only one to have noticed seeing as Jordan was still doing his commentary.

'Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score – oh no…'

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were all cheering, none of them having noticed Potter's dilemma. Wolfie nudged him. He knew Draco wouldn't want to miss this.

'What is it?' he turned to Wolfie irritably.

'Look at Potter' Wolfie nodded upwards. Draco looked up, and his face cracked into a grin.

'Ha! No such a big-shot now is he' the blonde smirked in satisfaction. Suddenly more and more people began to notice as Potter's broom began to roll over and over, with Potter barely able to hold on. It suddenly gave a wild jerk and Potter was thrown off it, dangling beneath it, holding on with only one hand. The crowd gasped whilst Draco roared with manic laughter.

'You see, this is why I don't like Quidditch' Wolfie shook his head.

'Because people can get hurt?' Vinnie looked at him.

'Oh no, I don't mind that. It's just… well look at Draco, he looks so happy, it's revolting' Wolfie chuckled and Vinnie and Greg both laughed. Draco didn't hear them, he was too busy pointing and laughing at Potter.

'But why is the broom acting so funny?' Greg asked as Potter began to zigzag up and down the field.

'Did something happen when Marcus blocked him?' Vinnie wondered.

'I doubt it, I'd say the broom was cursed… but… a student wouldn't be powerful enough to manage that on a Nimbus 2000, which means…' Wolfie trailed off.

'It's a teacher?' Vinnie gaped at him.

'Just like when the troll got in on Halloween!' Greg realised.

'But which teacher?' Wolfie wondered aloud. Nobody had an answer to that.

Potter's broom was vibrating now, in fact, Potter looked like he couldn't hold on for much longer. Fred and George Weasley flew up to try and pull Potter onto one of their own brooms, trying to save him, but it was no good – every time they got near to Potter, the broom would jump up higher. In the end the beaters dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Everyone was so engrossed with Potter now, that nobody noticed when Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times in a row.

Wolfie yelped slightly when somebody accident stepped on his foot.

'Oi! Watch it!' he called after the perpetrator, who just so happened to be Granger. What on earth was she doing? Wolfie watched as she accidently sent Professor Quirrell flying down to the first row of the stands when she collided with him. She didn't even stop to apologise. Suddenly she ducked out of sight and Wolfie wondered what she was up too.

Shrugging to himself, he turned back to watch Potter. Suddenly the broom stopped acting funnily and Potter climbed back up onto his broom, now back in control.

'Oh, I was hoping it would throw him off' Draco pouted disappointedly as the Gryffindors cheered loudly and the match resumed.

A moment later, Potter draw the focus of the crowd again as he suddenly sped towards the ground. Wolfie frowned in confusion when Potter clapped a hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – he coughed – and spat something gold into his hand.

'What on earth?' Wolfie squinted, trying to see what the gold thing was. Potter arose to his feet and waved the golden thing high above his head.

'I've got the Snitch!' he called, beaming, as he waved the thing around. And Wolfie could indeed see that it actually was the Golden Snitch.

'Gryffindor wins!' Madam Hooch called and the Gryffindors all roared in delight but the game ended in complete confusion.

'But… but… but… He… I…' words seemed to fail Draco as they began trudging back up to the school.

Up ahead of them, Marcus Flint was practically spitting with rage as he stamped back up to the castle.

'He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it!' he was fuming. Wolfie knew that it wouldn't make any difference though. Potter hadn't broken any rules at all, regardless that he had nearly choked on the game-ender.

Wolfie suddenly swore loudly and his friends turned to him.

'What's wrong?' Greg asked in concern.

'I've left my book in the stands' he growled in annoyance, turning back.

'Just leave it, get it tomorrow!' Draco scowled at him but Wolfie shook his head.

'What if it rains tonight? Look, you guys go on ahead and I'll catch you up' Wolfie said and his friends nodded before they continued on their way up to the castle. Wolfie ran back down to the Quidditch pitch which was empty save a few stragglers. He quickly went back to where they had been sitting and sighed in relief when he found his book, completely unharmed. He began to jog back towards the castle when he heard them.

Voices, talking in angry whispers, and looking around, Wolfie saw to his surprize Professors Snape and Quirrell heading into the forest. Wolfie had no idea what made him do it; it was like he couldn't stop himself. He changed paths and followed the two men into the forest. He spotted them not to far inside, and Wolfie hid himself behind a tree to avoid being seen. He listened with perked ears to what the two of them were saying.

'What in thunder's name happened out there?!' Snape yelled angrily and Quirrell flinched as if Snape was brandishing a whip at him.

'I… I don't… know… Sev…Severus' Quirrell stuttered pathetically.

'Well you're the Defense Against the Dark Ages Professor at this school, so why did _I_ have to try to save Potter's neck?' Snape demanded and Wolfie's mouth dropped open. Professor Snape, who _loathed_ the ground Potter walked on, had tried to save him?

'I… w… was… trying Sev…Severus... but… Miss…Miss Granger… broke my… eye…contact' Quirrell replied feebly.

'Really, I find that a little difficult to believe Quirrell. Things keep happening. That little attack on Potter. It was designed to humiliate him but I can't help but think there may have been a more sinister motive behind it. The troll that got in. I know you say it wasn't you, but I think it was, I think it was a distraction. And now Potter's broomstick gets cursed. These events are not coincidences, and you're going to have to decide who's side you are on' Snape told Quirrell who whimpered slightly.

Wolfie frowned in thought. He knew the trick on Potter wasn't anything to do with the others but strange things _were_ happening lately, and Wolfie couldn't help but wonder why. He jumped slightly when an owl hooted nearby, and he heard Snape and Quirrell stop talking abruptly.

'We'll be talking again soon Quirrell, have no doubt about that' Professor Snape told him darkly before he stormed away, thankfully not noticing Wolfie as he past the boy's tree. Trembling, Professor Quirrell scuttled after him.

Frowning to himself, Wolfie waited a few minutes before he left the forest, thinking intently about what he had just witnessed. He walked all the way up to the castle and down to the Slytherin common room, which was filled with very solemn looking faces.

'Where have you been?' Draco snapped at him as Wolfie sat down with his friends on one of the leather couches. Wolfie quickly told his faces everything he had just heard.

'Sounds to me like Snape thinks old Quirrell is up to something' Draco commented when Wolfie had finished.

'Yeah, but not a word of this to anyone. It's none of our business and I'd have thought you'd have other thoughts on your mind anyway' Wolfie turned to Draco, who blinked at him.

'Like what?' he demanded and Wolfie rolled his eyes.

'Potter! Haven't you been bleating on about him all term?! Now he's beaten Slytherin at Quidditch and you're NOT thinking about getting him back? If I'd have known that was what it would have took to shut you up about him, I'd have made Dumbledore move the match earlier in the year' Wolfie told him sarcastically.

'Oh, nice idea, I hadn't even thought of that… I'll need to think about it over the next few days' Draco said. Wolfie rolled his eyes. His friends could be really slow sometimes couldn't they?

…

Christmas was coming and one morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid, and much to Wolfie's amusement, the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around and bounce off his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again, Prince being one of them, seeing as he had been delivering a letter to Wolfie from his father. Thankfully his face was completely back to normal now since the last time he had seen the man. He was his old, good-looking self again.

Wolfie groaned when he read the letter.

'What's wrong?' Greg looked over at him. They were outside their Potions classroom, waiting for Snape to let them in, all of them bundled up in warm woolly winter jumpers.

'Our manor is hosting the Sinistra Ball this Christmas' Wolfie cringed at the thought.

'Isn't that a good thing?' Draco frowned at him.

'You're joking right?! A whole night of listening to my grandmother tell me how a respectable heir should act? No thanks. And she'll be even worse this year. I can just imagine her now; 'Young man, what's this I hear about you being out in the middle of the night? That is a completely inappropriate and unacceptable way to act boy and I hope your father teaches you that'' Wolfie scowled at the letter in his hands.

'Hard luck mate' Greg patted him on the back.

'And then I've have to dance with my cousin Evangeline' Wolfie shook his head.

'How old is she?' Draco asked, amused by the scowl on Wolfie's face.

'Nine. She'll be coming here when we're in third year' Wolfie told him and Draco laughed.

'You're going to have a good Christmas then' Draco smirked and Wolfie let out a sigh.

'Are you guys staying here?' Wolfie asked at the same moment that Snape opened the door and they, and their classmates, all trooped in and took their seats.

'No, I'm going home' Greg shook his head.

'My parents are taking me to visit my grandparents in Paris' Vinnie said excitedly and Greg looked at him jealously.

'You're lucky, I bet France will be warmer than England at any rate' Wolfie told him.

'I do feel so sorry though, for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home!' Draco suddenly said rather loudly, and when Wolfie turned to him, he saw his friend was looking over at Potter when he spoke. Greg and Vinnie both chuckled but Wolfie didn't. Truth be told he'd rather stay at Hogwarts himself but he had to go home; his father wouldn't permit him missing the Sinistra Ball.

Wolfie had noted that Draco had been even more unpleasant than usual to Potter since that Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost, Draco had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Potter as seeker next. But Wolfie had pointed out that nobody found it funny, mostly because they were impressed by the way Potter had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So bitter and angry… maybe even Jealous Wolfie thought to himself… Draco had gone back to taunting Potter about the fact he had no proper family.

Potter ignored Draco completely. Wolfie frowned slightly. He hadn't forgotten about Potter's threat in the library, but he was still waiting for him to follow it through. So far nothing had come of it, and he was wondering if Potter had maybe forgotten about it, or if he was just waiting. Wolfie wasn't worried; there was nothing Potter could do to get them into serious trouble or hurt them after all.

Wolfie was dreading the next day. It would be the last day of lessons before the holidays began, and then he'd be going home. At least he'd be riding the train back with his friends, but he was still dreading the return to Sinistra Manor. At least now that he had been punished for his last misdemeanour he didn't have that to worry about. Thankfully once a matter was dealt with, his father never spoke about it again, which was one tiny positive trait about the man.

The Potions lesson ended and they left the classroom, heading in the direction of the Great Hall for their dinner before they returned to their common room for the evening. But as they rounded a corner into another corridor, they saw Potter, Weasley and Granger ahead of them, talking too… Wolfie stared… a large fir tree blocking the corridor.

'Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron' Hagrid's voice said from behind the tree. Draco scowled as the Slytherins drew closer to them.

'Would you mind moving out of the way?' he asked in his usual drawl, making Potter, Weasley, and Granger spin around to face them. Draco leered at Weasley tauntingly.

'Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley?' Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to' Draco mocked him. Wolfie, Greg, and Vinnie all cackled with laughter, but it died out when Weasley dived at Draco.

Greg and Vinnie stepped forwards, both rising their fists threateningly and Wolfie's hand went straight for his wand. All three actions were redundant though, because at that moment, Professor Snape rounded the corner and took in the scene before him.

'WEASLEY' he roared and Weasley let go of the front of Draco's robes.

'He was provoked, Professor Snape' Hagrid jumped to Weasley's defence, sticking his huge hairy face around the edge of the tree.

'Malfoy was insultin' his family' the gamekeeper stated.

'Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid' the Potions Master said silkily before turning back to Weasley.

'Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you' he told all the students sternly. Following the order, Draco, Wolfie, Greg, and Vinnie all pushed past the tree roughly, scattering needles everywhere and all of them were smirking.

'What would you have done if Professor Snape hadn't turned up?' Draco asked as they headed for the Great Hall.

'Smashed the blood-traitor to a pulp' Vinnie replied with.

'Cursed him with a full body-binder curse' Wolfie shrugged.

'And risk getting punished? Wolfie I'm honoured you'd do that for me' Draco smirked at him teasingly.

'Don't be, It's not saying much that I value _you_ over a blood-traitor like _him'_ Wolfie smirked back, before all of them stopped in awe at the sight before them. If they thought the Halloween decorations were good, they were nothing compared to the Christmas ones.

The entire hall looked specular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. Professor Flitwick was trailing golden bubbles over another tree using his wand, and Professor McGonagall was transfiguring a small bag of marbles into large sparkling babbles.

The group took their seats at the Slytherin table and began to eat their dinner, talking mostly about what they planned to do over their time off. Wolfie wasn't very hopeful he'd get time off, he was sure his father would have the holidays all planned out for him after all.

…

The following day at eleven O'clock, the Hogwarts Express took off, taking most of the student body of Hogwarts back towards London. And sharing a compartment at the end of the train were Wolfie, Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Pansy, and Aurora. Millicent, Theodor, Tracy, Daphne and Blaise were all in their own compartment, and none of them cared where Jody was. None of them had warmed up to the girl. In fact, Aurora was still as hateful towards her as Draco was to Potter. She had taken great pleasure in filling Jody's bed with Strawberry Jam the previous Saturday, and nobody had told Jody until after she climbed into it.

It was just after dinner when the talk turned to their Christmas plans again, and it was Pansy who was telling the boys about her own holiday schedule.

'Of course, Christmas is a family time and that's why Aurora's arriving at my house on the 27th' she was saying. Wolfie, who was reading a book to nobody's surprize, hummed lightly and nodded at her, despite the fact he was barely listening to her.

'I can barely wait Pansy! We're going to have so much fun!' Aurora said happily to her best friend and Pansy grinned.

All too soon the train slowed to a stop and they pulled their trunks along the corridor, heading for the exit. They all clambered out onto the platform.

'Have a nice Christmas; I'll see you in the New Year. Pansy, see you on the 27th' Aurora said with a grin before she darted away.

'Have a good holiday boys' Pansy nodded at them before she left to go find her parents.

'Try not to let your ball ruin your revision time Wolfie' Draco teased him and Wolfie playfully smacked his arm.

'Better not keep Daddy waiting too long Draco, all those presents at home will be growing impatient' Wolfie smirked at him and Draco stuck his tongue out at him as he left.

'See you guys later, Paris here I come!' Vinnie cheered as he wandered off up the platform.

'See ya Wolfie. Try not to let your family get to you too much' Greg patted Wolfie on the shoulder sympathetically.

'You'd better write to me Greg; I think I'll go insane with just my family to talk to' Wolfie told him seriously.

'You've got a good start already, trust me' Greg smirked before he darted away.

'You cheeky…' Wolfie laughed as he began looking around. His eyes were scanning the platform, and then he spotted them, right by the barrier that led into the Muggle world. His parents. Wolfie quickly pulled his trunk over to them.

'Father, Mother, Merry Christmas' he bowed his head respectfully.

'Merry Christmas Wolfgang, I hear that your behaviour in the classroom has been good enough to redeem your actions at the beginning of this term' his father greeted him.

'And it's a good thing too. We can't have you showing us up now that we're hosting the Great Sinistra Ball' his mother told him coldly.

'Yes Mother, I understand what an honour that is' Wolfie mumbled out dutifully. And he knew that anything short of perfection at this ball would leave undesirable events in his future. No, Wolfie was going to just grit his teeth and see it out. He had no other option after all.

'Good, I'm glad that we understand each other. Now let's go home, we have a lot to prepare after all' his father stated, gripping his son tightly by the shoulder with one hand whilst the other grabbed the handle of Wolfie's trunk.

With a loud crack, the Sinistra family vanished; heading to Sinistra Manor to begin the holiday session, and Wolfie just knew somehow that it was going to be a very long, very difficult one.

**...**

**And there's chapter three. I really wanted to cover a lot in this chapter which is why the chapter follows the book more than the first two. But anyway, I'd really, ****_really_**** appreciate reviews seeing as there's lots to comment on here, so please leave one, even just a little one. Begging aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please check out my other Harry Potter story : )**


	4. First Year, Slavery and Frame-Ups

**Hello, here's another chapter : ) I don't have much to say, other than I'm surprized at how quickly I'm getting through these chapters, considering their length. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please remember that Harry Potter is not mine : ) Enjoy!**

**...**

**First Year; Slavery and Frame-Ups**

Wolfie tugged anxiously on the trim of his sleek black dress robes. It was Christmas Eve, the night of the Sinistra Ball, and he was currently waiting outside the main ballroom of Sinistra Manor in the dark corridor, his mother standing leaning against the wall opposite him.

'Stop fidgeting you stupid boy, it's not the image a worthy heir is supposed to show' she snapped icily at him. Wolfie recoiled as if she had thrown a brick or something equally heavy at him, before he wiggled his fingers to get the nervous twitch out of them and he stood up straighter. They were waiting for Mr Sinistra to call them in. As the wife and son of the Head of House, it was a sign of respect for them to wait to be called by him. it showed that he was the one with all the power over them, and that they respected him for it. In reality, Wolfie hated him for it, not that he would ever say that. He'd be ripped limp from limp.

'And now I call upon the Mistress of Sinistra Manor, Clarinessa, and our son and heir, Wolfgang!' they heard Rorianious call from within the ballroom. Clarinessa opened the door to the ballroom and strode into the room, waving politely and smiling charmingly around at all the guests. It was a drastic change from her usual cold indifferent expression.

Wolfie walked out after her, forcing himself to hold his head high despite the fact that all he wanted to do was run and hide. He hated being in the limelight, and this damn ball had pretty much thrown a spotlight over him.

The guests all applauded and Wolfie saw his father in his Green and Silver dress robes, the colours of the Noble House of Slytherin, standing in the centre of the dance floor, lapping up the attention. Wolfie could hardly believe this was the same man who could brutally slaughter his own son whenever his temper exploded.

'And now, come friends, come Sinistras, join us in a traditional waltz' Rorianious boomed. Wolfie winced as Evangeline came bounding up to him excitedly, before she grabbed his hands and when the music started, they slowly waltzed in time with all the adults in the ballroom.

Evangeline, or Evie as she had taken to calling herself, was petite but beautiful, especially considering she was only nine. She had sleek swishy platinum blonde hair and eyes so blue they were almost purple. Her skin would put snow to shame, and the innocent aura she gave off was creepily deceptive. She was dressed in bright aqua dress robes and her hair was curled and fell in waves.

Wolfie twisted her on the spot as they silently danced. Every year it was the same. Wolfie always danced with his cousin. Not that he minded Evie very much, she was alright, but she just wasn't on the same wavelength as him. Her father was Rorianious' brother, and he treated the girl like she was a little princess, basically meaning the girl was a spoilt brat.

Seeing as a waltz was NOT the appropriate time for conversation, Wolfie ignored the girl he was forced to dance with every year and instead opted to looking around at the decorations his father had made the elves put up. They were impressive to say the least, but considering _they_ were hosting the ball this year, he would have been surprized if his parents _hadn't_ done something so amazing.

The ballroom had been decorated with heavy green and silver drapes that hung down from every wall. In the centre of the back wall stood a gigantic Christmas tree, with actual living fairies fluttering through its branches. The various sized babbles were all made of actual emeralds and the tinsel was all silver. Thousands of presents were beneath it for all the various family members. The more intimate family received their presents on Christmas day however.

The ceiling had been enchanted so that snow fell down from it. Thankfully the floor had been charmed to vanish it which Wolfie was grateful for because otherwise they'd all be knee deep in snow by the end of the night.

There were tables around the edge of the dance floor, and they all had vivid green table clothes trimmed with silver thread. Set upon silver platters which were floating on their own accord was a magnificent spread of food which Wolfie couldn't wait to devour later on. Champaign glasses were also floating around with careful skill so that not a single drop of the outrageously expensive Champaign was spilled.

But despite the beautiful Christmas decorations and the mouth-watering food, Wolfie still couldn't let go of his anxiety. He knew it was all fake. He was skating on dangerously thin ice tonight. A single eyelash out of place and he'd have his father come down on him like a tonne of bricks. His stomach kept doing somersaults at the thought.

Finally the waltz ended and Wolfie fled from Evie, who had already begun whining about opening the presents. Taking cover at one of the tables' right at the back of the room, Wolfie sat down and tried to blend into the background. His attempt was in vain however, because his bum had barely made contact with the seat before a pair of sharp beady eyes was set upon him, like a bird of prey tracking a timid little mouse.

The woman approaching him was a little old lady with a very prim and snooty expression on her gracefully aged face. She wore many glittering gold and silvery necklaces and bracelets, and many of them had priceless gems imbedded in them. Her long black dress and witch's hat were of a very expensive material, and her general aura was one of superiority. Wolfie managed not to cringe as she sat down and regarded him with a calculating and emotionless expression.

'Wolfgang' she greeted him curtly.

'Grandmother. It is good to see you after being away for the past four months' Wolfie said in a tone of complete respect, yet the word 'good' was rather a large lie. He hated the old bat nearly as much as his parents. He hated the lot of them, all his family; he hated every single one of them.

She nodded at him and took a sip from a flute of Champaign that had hovered over to her. Wolfie's own glass was full of Butterbeer, a non-alcoholic beverage provided for the younger members of the family.

'And you young man. I trust you have been applying yourself to your studies?' she asked him sternly. Wolfie resisted the urge to run from her. He could tell that she knew all about his little night time wandering, and he knew her well enough to know she would definitely NOT approve of such actions.

'Yes ma'am… I've been working hard to live up to the name of my family' he nodded dutifully and she smiled thinly at him for a moment before it flickered into something else.

'I heard about your little misdemeanour Wolfgang, and I'm here to tell you that _that_ is NOT living up to the name of Sinistra. Our family has conducted themselves with propriety and honour for many generations, and you have absolutely no right or excuse for besmearing our noble name' she began to lecture and Wolfie nervously listened with rapt attention. It was better to just sit through what she had to say rather than try to block her out. And when it was done, it was done, so he might as well just get it over with.

'I know it is not Grandmother. I allowed emotions to blind me to my duties. It shall not happen again' Wolfie dipped his head in shame.

'I should hope not. I trust your father made his displeasure known?' she queried and Wolfie nodded silently. He knew perfectly well that she knew _exactly_ how her son displayed his displeasure with his own child.

'Good, then we shall speak no more on this matter. There are some other things that I would like to know about your time at school however. I'd like to be sure that the heir to our name is conducting himself properly at school' she went on and Wolfie just let her plough on. He knew that this year's ball would be like this, not any fun at all. But still, he wasn't there to have fun. He was there to do his role as the heir to the Sinistra fortunate and manor and that was all there was too it.

'Your friends, who are they? Who do you spend the most time with during your school days?' the old crone probed and Wolfie began to explain.

'I have three main friends that I spend my time out of lessons with. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Beyond them I have several other friends; Pansy Parkinson and Aurora Scarlight are the ones we spend the most time with outside of the four of us' Wolfie explained.

'Ah, some very fine names there, very fine, although I don't recall any Scarlights in the Ministry, I hope you've assured that the girl is of proper wizarding standards?' his grandmother regarded him with a glinting eye. Wolfie knew that to really mean 'Is she a pure-blood?'

'She has proper blood purity if that is what you mean Grandmother. In fact she is very firmly set against the idea of Mudbloods being allowed into our world at all' he stated and his grandmother raised an eyebrow at him, a silent demand for him to explain.

'She's taken to teaching a Mudblood girl in our year of her rightful place, trying to show her that she can never hope to meet the standards we, as true wizards and witches, are accustom too' he elaborated and his Grandmother nodded in satisfaction.

'Good, she sounds like a fine young woman then… and what are _your_ thoughts on the Mudblood?' she asked dangerously. Wolfie knew he had to be very careful as to how he answered this question. If he wasn't, he'd find himself in boiling hot water _very_ quickly.

'I regard her with the attention she deserves, which is the same amount I would a speck of dust. My studies are more important, the Mudblood girl is not worthy of being a distraction' he answered and his Grandmother gave a clipped fake chuckle of amusement. She nodded at him before continuing with her interrogation.

'Now tell me, how are your lessons coming along?' she demanded and Wolfie was really beginning to tire of the conversation now. But he was almost there now. Once the lessons were explained he could escape and go find someone, _anyone_, else to go talk too. Once she was satisfied she knew everything about his studies' progression that was. She was almost as bad as her son, Wolfie's father, in that regard. 'The heir must be perfect' was practically her own personal mantra.

'They are becoming progressively more challenging yet therefore enjoyable. My best subjects are Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astrology and Herbology' Wolfie listed and she nodded before a strange look came over her face.

'And your worst?' she demanded sharply.

'I would say that History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts, purely because of the teachers' Wolfie told her and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

'I take it that old ghost Binns is still the History of Magic professor?' she asked and Wolfie nodded.

'Then it's hardly surprizing you find that class difficult, that old ghoul couldn't teach a fish to swim. Who is the Defence professor?' she pressed.

'A man called Quirrell. He is constantly stuttering which makes him hard to understand, and all he has us do is read the textbook, so now I practice the spells myself in the privacy of my common room' Wolfie told her and she nodded in satisfaction.

'Good, you're putting the effort in. Of course it's required of you, but at least you have your priorities straight' she nodded at him approvingly and Wolfie had to fight not to let out a breath of relief. He knew his father would be told everything about their conversation, to see if his father's story tallied his own, so hopefully his father would find nothing to be angry about.

At that moment, one of Wolfie's Great Aunts came over and his Grandmother dismissed him. Wolfie almost power walked away from her, so relieved to finally be away from the old bat. By her usual standards, that conversation had been practically fun.

Shaking his head, Wolfie was just getting himself another glass of Butterbeer when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was so surprized that he dropped the glass in his hands as he span around. It shattered with a loud crash. His father looked at him disapprovingly.

'My gosh Father, I'm so sorry, you startled me' Wolfie gulped. He hastily snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. It would not do to clean the mess himself and get his dress robes dirty. It was unbecoming for a young heir after all.

'Clean that up' he ordered, pointing at the mess on the floor. He looked up at his father who apparently decided that seeing as it was obviously an accident, not to make a big deal out of it. Wolfie felt relief flood through his system but he didn't dare say anything, instead he silently waited for his father to talk.

'I came to remind you that you have the closing dance with your cousin' he father said sharply and Wolfie almost sagged in depression. The closing dance was where the next heir to the Sinistra name danced with a girl (Or boy should the next heir be female) in front of _everyone_. It apparent 'let in the New Year' but Wolfie despised it. And apparently his annoyance must have showed on his face, because his father looked at him with sharp anger.

'I know that you are less than fond of the Closing Dance, but it is your duty to perform what is required of you. And I guaranty you boy if you misplace a _single foot_ during that dance you will not like the consequences one bit' his father promised and Wolfie trembled on the spot slightly before replying.

'I understood how important it is Father, I shall do what is required of me' Wolfie hung his head brokenly. His father nodded curtly before he briskly walked away, not even giving his son a word of encouragement, not that Wolfie had even been expecting one.

He quickly darted away when he noticed Evie heading towards him. He was in no mood to be talking to her little highness right now. A fine way to spend Christmas Eve, being interrogated, _threatened_ and dodging your relatives…

…

'And to bring our night to an enchanted end, the heir to the Sinistra throne will close the ball' Mr Sinistra boomed loudly and Wolfie paled and cringed. Oh he hated this… and it never got any easier.

Shakily he made his way over to Evie and they walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand. Wolfie tried very hard to ignore all his relatives clapping loudly and cheering. Evie on the other hand seemed to be enjoying all the attention as she waved merrily to the crowd.

The music began and the two children began to waltz around the floor. Wolfie's face was glowing red under the stares of everyone in his family, but he did his best to ignore them and carry on with the dance. For nearly a full five minutes Wolfie and Evie danced around the room, until finally, not a moment too soon for Wolfie, the music ended and everybody applauded.

'And thus our Noble Sinistra Ball draws close for another year' Wolfie's father called over the noise.

'Thank merlin for that' Wolfie muttered to himself. Thankfully, nobody heard him.

…

In comparison to the Sinistra Ball, Christmas day itself was a rather small affair. Wolfie woke up early and greeted his parents in a perfectly normal manor, no fuss, no 'It's Christmas!', just 'Good morning Father, Good Morning Mother, Happy Christmas' and that was it. Nice, quiet, and civilized.

The opening of the presents followed in a similar fashion. Every present was carefully opened, not ripped into like a wild animal. That was no way for a respectable pureblood to act after all. Wolfie was actually surprized by the amount of presents he received. His parents had bought him a very expensive set of spell-books that his father wanted him to read during his holidays and weekends, to learn the skills not included in the curriculum at Hogwarts. From Draco he received… another book, this one based on Quidditch. Wolfie had just shook his head at that. He would NEVER like Quidditch, so Draco might as well just give up trying to convert him. From Vinnie he received a large box of French chocolates, which Wolfie summarized to mean that the boy was enjoying his visit to Paris, and for Greg he received a framed photograph of him, Wolfie, Vinnie, and Draco all laughing out in the ground during one of the last sunny days of the year. Even Pansy and Aurora had gotten him a gift between them, a deep green hoodie with the word 'Wolf' embroidered onto the back in silver thread. He had of course gotten all them various gifts which he had ordered via the Owl Postal service.

Following opening the presents they had a magnificent banquet for lunch, and in the afternoon Wolfie settled himself in a comfortable armchair in the living room and began to look through one of the books his father had got him, his new hoodie on and keeping him nice and warm.

Christmas night they paid respect to their ancestors and reflected silently on what they had granted them for a few minutes as a mark of respect.

By the time Wolfie went to bed, he was in quite a cheerful mood. Christmas had been its usual dignified self and he hadn't gotten in trouble once over the holidays, and in a week's time he'd be back at Hogwarts where he belonged. And it couldn't go fast enough.

…

Wolfie, along with his Mother and Father, were standing in the living room of Sinistra Manor by the grand fireplace. Wolfie had a bag with some of the things he wanted to take to Hogwarts with him, including all his new gifts and some of his clothes he hadn't took with him in September. Clutched in his hand was a handful of Floo Powder.

'Goodbye Father, Goodbye Mother. I shall see you in June' Wolfie began to say goodbye. Whilst he had taken the train from Hogwarts the last time, this time he had decided to use the Floo Network to make the return journey. It was much quicker than getting the train obviously, and Wolfie wanted to get back to the castle as soon as possible. Well, it was actually that he wanted to get _away_ from his parents as soon as possible.

'Keep up your studies son, you are fully aware of how important your image is to the rest of the school' his Father reminded him in a clipped voice.

'And we expect there to be no more nonsense. We won't tolerate another rule being broken. It reflects badly not only on you but our entire family' his mother told him coldly.

'I understand mother, I shan't break the rules again' Wolfie hung his head ashamedly.

'See to it that you don't' she told him coolly. It didn't seem to bother her that she wouldn't be seeing her son for another six months.

Nodding respectfully, Wolfie headed towards the fireplace. Without looking back, he threw the powder into the fireplace and it exploded with green flames.

'Hogwarts!' he cried, stepping into the flame. Finally, after walking on egg shells for nearly the entire holiday, he was finally going back to where he belonged. Where he felt truly at home.

…

Wolfie staggered out of the fireplace, coughing up ash and soot as he wobbled shakily on the spot, green sparks scattering over the white rug on the floor beneath him. He turned around when he heard a surprized squeak behind him.

'Mr Sinistra! What are you doing in my office?' Professor Flitwick demanded, obviously shocked as he looked up from the armchair he was sitting in, a book lay forgot on his lap.

'Oh, I'm sorry Professor…. I was aiming for the fireplace in the Slytherin Common room' Wolfie frowned in confusion, wondering if he had accidently gone one grate too far.

'Be that as it may, I was just in the middle of reading this book' Professor Flitwick told him irritably.

'I'm sorry Professor, I'll just… go' Wolfie finished lamely as he headed for the door. He heard Professor Flitwick sigh as he closed the door behind him.

Wolfie walked through the highly deserted halls of Hogwarts in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. He wondered if any of the others had used the Floo to return from their holidays. He vaguely remembered Pansy mentioning that she and Aurora would be getting the train back.

Wolfie was just walking along the sixth floor when as he rounded a corner he walked straight into something very solid, lost his footing, and ended up crashing to the floor. He winced as he gingerly rubbed his bum, which was stinging quite a bit.

'Oops. My apologises Mr Sinistra' a cheerful voice said as a hand hauled Wolfie to his feet. Wolfie looked up and saw that it was Professor Dumbledore that he had walked into.

'I'm sorry Professor, it was my fault' Wolfie quickly apologised.

'It is nothing my dear boy, no harm has been done' the headmaster said and Wolfie nodded. It was then that he noticed the mirror. The wise old headmaster had been levitating a large mirror that looked like a magnificent antique. The frame was ornate and shimmer gold, and its legs were fashioned like clawed feet and inscribed along the top were strange words.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi… is that Latin professor?' Wolfie couldn't help but ask. The headmaster let out a chuckle.

'No Mr Sinistra, it is English. The answer to decoding it is to look at what it is on' Professor Dumbledore told him vaguely and Wolfie could tell that the man was testing him. Wolfie frowned. The words were on a mirror, which reflected things back at you… reflections were images backwards… maybe if…

'I show not your face but your heart's desire? It's a mirror that shows you what your heart wants the most' Wolfie realised and Professor Dumbledore smiled at him.

'Well done young man. Your mind is as sharp as I've been hearing it is from your teachers' the man nodded at him.

'May I?' Wolfie gestured at the mirror curiously. The Headmaster sighed, as if caught in two minds over the young boy's request.

'You may, but be warned many people have been driven mad by what they see' he warned and Wolfie grimaced, but his curiosity was outweighing everything else. He just wanted to see what he truly wanted the most.

Wolfie stepped in front of the mirror, and looked deep into it, deep into his own being and soul.

He gasped at the sight before him.

_It was him, but he was older, maybe seventeen or eighteen, of age at least. He was hansom and wearing very expensive looking dress robes in emerald and silver colours. Behind him were his parents. His father was patting him on the back, his mother smiling proudly. He was in his place as the Sinistra Head of Family, he had done his duty to them and both his parents were proud of him. He was what he had always been destined to become at long last._

Wolfie shook his head and stepped away, not wanting to look anymore. To anybody else interpreting that image, they'd have thought that it meant Wolfie wanted to become the Head of the Sinistra Family, but that wasn't what the reflection meant at all. What it really meant was that Wolfie finally had his parents' approval. That there would be no more torture, no more cold glares or harsh words, that he'd finally have the parents that were proud of him and not putting pressure on him.

He wanted the pain to stop.

Wolfie backed away from the mirror, pale and shaking, looking almost sick.

'I think I can see why people go mad looking into this mirror. I can see how people could easily become obsessed by it' Wolfie muttered and Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

'The Mirror of Erised can indeed induce madness and obsession, which is exactly why I am moving it to a place nobody will ever find it again. I must warn you Mr Sinistra, not to go looking for it again. It doesn't do any good to look upon what we think we want, rather than what we truly need' the headmaster told him. Wolfie nodded at him, silently promising that he wouldn't try to find the mirror again.

He actually had no desire too, because he knew that in order to make that image come true, he'd have to go through the long, difficult and dark path of becoming the perfect heir, which was not something he liked to think about. He would do it, it was his duty too, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about what it would make him.

'Good day Mr Sinistra' Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand again and the Mirror of Erised was sent floating down the corridor with Dumbledore following it, directing it skilfully. Shaking his head, Wolfie continued on his way down to the Slytherin common room, trying very hard to get what he had seen in that mirror out of his mind. It wasn't real and thinking about it would do no good.

…

By the time Wolfie finally arrived in the common room, he found it to be completely empty. He quickly rushed down to his dormitory and stored his bag away in his trunk before grabbing one of the books he had received over Christmas and settled himself into an armchair by the fire.

He frowned as he found it very difficult to concentrate on the words before him. His thoughts kept turning back to that mirror. The Mirror of Erised Professor Dumbledore had called it. He knew why people could become obsessed with it. To see what you wanted the most put in front of you, anyone would want to stay and look forever. But that image, that was only a fraction of the real story. All Wolfie wanted was for his parents to stop putting so much pressure on him.

He was pulled out of his dark thoughts when he heard the portal to the common room open and turning, he grinned broadly as Greg and Vinnie came in, Vinnie animatedly telling Greg what it had been like visiting Paras.

'We went up the Eiffel Tower and everything! You could see for miles, and it was all lit up like a metal Christmas tree!' Vinnie said excitedly, before he spotted Wolfie and grinned at him. Greg followed his gaze and beamed when he saw Wolfie.

'Happy New Year' Wolfie greeted them.

'And you' they said together as they sat down in the chairs opposite him.

'And thanks for the presents; I really loved those French chocolates' Wolfie said.

'No problem, my Gran gave me crate-loads of them' Vinnie grinned greedily and Wolfie rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

'Hey! What about my present?!' Greg pouted and Wolfie laughed.

'It's on my bedside cabinet. I love that picture' he quickly assured him and Greg beamed at him.

'What picture?' Vinnie asked curiously.

'It was that day we were all down in the grounds. Pansy took it and I asked her for a copy 'cause I thought Wolfie might like it' Greg said and Vinnie nodded as he remembered that fun day in question.

'So, how was your ball?' Vinnie asked and Wolfie scowled.

'Exactly as I expected. Evie, Grandmother, awful closing dances, the same as it always is' Wolfie shook his head. Greg and Vinnie looked at him sympathetically. Although Wolfie had never come out and said it, they both got the general feeling that not everything was rosy in the garden in his home life.

'Never mind mate, just think, lessons are on again soon, then you'll be happy' Greg smirked at him and Wolfie laughed. Vinnie rolled his eyes.

'Don't remind me. I just know McGonagall is going to come down on me like a ton of bricks this term. I'm the worst in our year at Transfiguration' Vinnie complained.

'That's not true' Wolfie told him with an amused look on his face.

'Oh yeah?' Vinnie quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah, there's always Longbottom' he said and the three of them dissolved into laughter.

…

The New Year came around and with it came an even more determined streak in a certain Draco Malfoy. Determined to get Potter out once and for all that was. Wolfie of course pretended to at least seem half interested, but he was honestly beginning to think Draco had a weird obsession with the boy now.

In was in the first few weeks of January did anything come of the revitalized loathing between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco, Wolfie, Greg and Vinnie had just been let out of their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson when they happened to cross the Gryffindor first years, who were coming out from their Charms Lesson.

'Hey Potter, do you think you'll be able to stay on your broom this time or should someone organise for there to be a mattress underneath you?' Draco called loudly through the corridor and Potter span around, looking very annoyed. Weasley and Granger stopped too, both of them glaring at Draco who had pushed his way over to them. Greg, Wolfie, and Vinnie quickly followed him, eager to see where this was going. Well, Wolfie less so than his friends, seeing as he really didn't care about Quidditch that much.

'At least he _can_ play Malfoy… tell me, weren't _you_ mounting your broom wrongly for years?' Weasley mocked him and Draco flushed a light pink colour.

'Zip it Weasel' Vinnie snapped at him.

'Or what, you'll go tell a teacher?' Granger quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Nobody asked for _your_ input Granger' Greg told her snappishly.

'Look, what exactly do you want?' Potter demanded of Draco.

'A chance for some payback... in fact, I know exactly what we should do. I say we have a race on broomsticks. The first one to complete ten laps of the Quidditch pitch wins. If I win, you resign from the Gryffindor Quidditch team… and if you win, we'll be your slaves for a fortnight' Draco said, gesturing around at himself and his three friends.

'Draco!' Wolfie hissed at him. Greg and Vinnie both scowled too. Weasley looked excited by the idea of bossing them around for two weeks and Granger looked on the verge of protesting, but she never got the chance too. Potter was already replying.

'Deal. We'll do it Saturday, twelve o'clock noon' Potter said and he and Draco shook hands. Smirking, Draco began to walk away and his friends quickly followed, all of them glaring daggers at Draco.

'How could you?! Why should we all suffer because of your grudge against Potter?!' Wolfie demanded, already thinking about all the time he'd waste when he should be studying.

'Chill out, there's no way he can win' Draco laughed breezily.

'Draco, Potter flies a _Nimbus Two Thousand_! Of course he's going to beat you!' Greg pointed out and Draco paused in his walking.

'Honestly Greg, just how thick are you?' he sneered and they all stopped.

'Hey! Don't call me thick!' Greg protested indignantly. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Not tolerating Draco's snide comments anymore. They were usually about how dumb he was, but he wasn't dumb. He just needed a little more help than other people, and Wolfie had been kind enough to give him that help, which was why Greg was slowly becoming a bit more confident in his own abilities. Because he _could_ do magic, he was just a little slower than everyone else… save for Longbottom that was.

'Do you really think I'm going to play fair? That's the _Gryffindor_ way. _I'm_ playing to win' Draco grinned evilly and Wolfie just knew he was up to something. Something which would probably land them all in a whole lot of trouble.

Scowling darkly, Wolfie followed his friends into the Great Hall, already dreading the upcoming Saturday.

…

Saturday morning dawned and Wolfie groaned as soon as he woke up. He quickly got dressed and rushed up to the Great Hall, eager for something to eat before they went down to the Quidditch pitch. Draco's plan was… disastrous at best. But he'd help. It wasn't breaking any rules after all and they wouldn't get in trouble for it, so he wasn't worried about that. He just didn't think it would work and Wolfie just knew he was going to end up being a slave for the next two weeks. Oh he'd kill Draco for this one!

He was flicking through that day's edition of the Daily Prophet when Greg slouched into the seat next to him, and Draco and Vinnie sat opposite him. Draco had a broad grin on his pale pointed face.

'I don't know what you're grinning at! We're all about to become slaves thanks to you' Wolfie glared at him and Draco rolled his eyes.

'I told you, we're not going to become slaves! Not if we follow the plan!' he said in amusement, before glancing over at the Gryffindor table, where Potter and Weasley were talking excitedly, with Granger rolling her eyes occasionally. It was clear that Harry Potter thought he had this in the bag this time. Sadly, Wolfie was inclined to agree with him.

They quickly finished their breakfast and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, specifically to the shed where all the brooms were kept. The room was essential a wooden hut, but was rather large. All the school brooms were stored in there, and in a privately locked section, the brooms that belonged to the students were kept under lock and key. It was this area that the four boys were heading for.

'Get that open' Draco ordered, pointing at the padlocked door.

'Magic word?' Wolfie smirked at him and Draco glared at him.

'Please' he said patronisingly and Wolfie smiled smugly. He drew his wand and pointed it at the padlock.

'Alohomora' he said and to his satisfaction the lock clicked open. He vaguely wondered why a charm hadn't been placed on the lock to counter that spell, but he shrugged it off as Greg opened the door without any hesitation.

Inside the store room were dozens and dozens of broomsticks, all of them held in glass holders, floating in rows from the floor to the ceiling.

'Right, you know what you're looking for' Draco said and the four boys spread out, looking into every case they passed, looking for one broom in particular. They searched in silence for a few moments, before finally…

'I've got it!' Greg cried gleefully and Draco, Wolfie and Vinnie all rushed over to the glass case he was pointing into. And sure enough, laying their motionlessly, was a sleek, highly polished broomstick, the words 'Nimbus Two Thousand' emblazoned on it in gold lettering.

Draco, a gleeful glint in his eyes, carefully lifted the casing off the broom and removed Potter's broomstick.

'Go get one of the school brooms' he ordered and Vinnie waddled out of the room.

'Do you think you can do it?' Draco asked Wolfie, who shrugged.

'I can try' he stated and Draco nodded curtly, placing the broom on the floor at Wolfie's feet. He began casting charm after charm. It was lucky he was one of the best in his year. For a first year to be performing magic like this, it took a great deal of skill, study, and magical power.

What Wolfie was trying to do was cast a glamour spell over Potter's broomstick. Draco's plan was for Potter to think he had his own broom, when in reality; Draco would be riding the Nimbus Two Thousand, made to look like a school broom. Potter would be riding a school broom, made to look like his Nimbus.

Wolfie had just managed to cover up the golden letter with a spell to make them look like the knotted wood of the broom's handle when Vinnie came back in with a rickety old school broom. Wolfie, using rather a lot of magic energy, managed to finish the glamour spell on the Nimbus, causing the wood to look rotted and the twigs to look irregular, before turning to the school broom.

He was barely conscious by the time he was done, but in the end the school broom was an almost perfect replica of Potter's perfect broom. Wolfie swayed and slumped slightly, and Greg put an arm around his shoulders to keep him upright.

'Are you ok?' Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, looking at the deep bags under Wolfie's eyes which hadn't been there when they had begun this plan.

'Yeah, I'm just tired. Those glamours are really draining on a first year. It's just lucky I did enough reading into them for the exams later this year and understood the theory' Wolfie said tiredly. Nodding at him, Draco put the disguised school broom in the glass case, whilst taking the battered looking Nimbus with him, grinning evilly.

'I can't wait to see Potter's face when he tries riding that broom' Draco cackled gleefully. None of them noticed that as they closed the door, the broomstick flashed and flickered back to its real state before the glamour kicked in again, changing back to the appearance of the flawless Nimbus.

…

Wolfie sat in the stands, barely able to keep his eyes open as his head tilted sideways and landed on Greg's shoulder, who was sitting in the stands next to him. Greg didn't shove him away. He could see how tired his friend looked from casting those spells. He knew _he'd_ never have had a chance of pulling them off, but he knew if anyone could, it would be Wolfie. So he just let him rest on his shoulder, and put an arm around his friend's shoulders to keep him from falling out of his seat.

Vinnie was sat on Greg's over side, watching on excitedly, whilst Granger sat a few rows in front of them a few seats away. Her general expression told them that she thought this was silly, but she held her tongue and made no comment.

Down on the pitch, Draco and Potter were standing by the entrance onto the field with Weasley, who was holding a white flag.

'This is a race between Potter of Gryffindor and Malfoy of Slytherin. If Potter wins, Malfoy, Sinistra, Crabbe and Goyle will be our slaves for two weeks, and if Malfoy wins, Potter will give up his place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The first to complete ten laps is the winner. Racers, mount your brooms' Weasley ordered and Draco and Potter both got on their brooms. Draco was fighting very hard to keep his smirk off his face.

'When the flag touches the floor, the race will begin!' Weasley declared, throwing the flag high up into the air. Draco, Potter, Wolfie, Weasley, Greg, Granger and Vinnie all watched as it seemed to fall in slow motion. It slowly fell to the earth, and the split second it touched the ground, they were off.

Draco and Potter both kicked off hard, and whereas Draco shot off like a cork out of a Champaign bottle, Potter's eyes widened in horror when his broom, the Nimbus Two Thousand look alike, moved off much slower. It was so slow; a butterfly would probably be able to overtake him. Draco roared with laughter as he sped off around the pitch, whilst both Weasley and Granger looked very confused as Potter tried in vain to keep up, but he was quickly falling behind.

Draco was almost completing his first lap when it happened. The broom he was perch atop of shimmered and flickered, and for a split second the flawless finish of the Nimbus Two Thousand was visible before it changed back again. Nobody noticed the change… well, almost nobody.

'Oh crap' Wolfie slurred tiredly and Greg shifted his weight slightly so that Wolfie was sitting more upright.

'What's up?' he looked down at the boy half asleep on his arm.

'The spells… they're fading' he mumbled sluggishly. Greg and Vinnie both frowned in confusion, turning back to the race. Potter's broom was doing it now. Gone was the glamour of the Nimbus Two Thousand. Instead they could see he was riding a busted up old school broom. It changed back after a few seconds, but the damage was already done. Weasley and Granger had both seen it happen.

'Hey! What was that?!' Weasley demanded, his eyes narrowed on the broom Potter was riding.

'That was a glamour spell! I've read about them… wait… Oh, you cheaters!' Granger rounded on Greg, Vinnie and Wolfie with cold eyes.

'What? We aren't cheaters!' Vinnie lied instantly.

'You are so! You've put spells on both the brooms to trick us!' Granger accused and Greg gulped. They'd been rumbled.

'HARRY! COME DOWN! THEY'RE CHEATING!' Weasley bellowed and Potter instantly landed his broom, looking confused. His eyes widened when the broomstick in his hands flashed again and changed back into the rickety old school broom before the glamour was back, and it appeared to be his Nimbus Two Thousand again.

'What the… MALFOY! YOU CHEATING LOW LIFE!' he yelled and Draco, looking livid at being called that, promptly landed next to Potter and glared at him.

'What did you just call me?' he hissed at the orphaned boy.

'I called you a Cheating Low life. You couldn't even play fair in a race of your own idea could you?' Potter spat at him, throwing the broomstick in his hand at Draco. It flickered and changed back and finally Wolfie's spell broke. This time it stayed as the busted up school broom, whilst at the same time, the spell on the Nimbus shattered too.

Potter snatched his real broomstick out of Draco's hand before the blonde boy could react, whilst at the same moment, Weasley, Granger, Vinnie and Greg approached them, the latter holding up an exhausted Wolfie.

'You lot are unbelievable! Fancy cheating and trying to trick Harry to abdicate his position on the Quidditch Team!' Granger told them disgustedly.

'What happened?! I thought you did everything perfectly!' Draco rounded on Wolfie.

'Charms not… strong enough' he mumbled back. He should have realised that the charms he had cast wouldn't last very long. The magic of a broom was just too powerful for a first year to charm in that way. The only reason Wolfie had been successful at all was because he hadn't changed the brooms in any way, he'd only changed the way people saw them.

'Since you cheated I'm declaring Harry the winner, which means that he keeps his position on the Quidditch team AND you all have to be our slaves for a fortnight' Weasley told him smugly.

'Yeah right, as if we're going to do that' Draco sneered.

'Oh you will, or we'll go to Professor McGonagall and tell her you all broke into the private broom storage' Granger chimed in and Wolfie's eyes widened. If they were caught for _that_, his father would come down on him even harder than before!

Draco glared at all three of the Gryffindor's for a moment, before he scowled and accepted defeat. He knew that what they had done could look like they were trying to _steal_ Potter's broom. They weren't of course, but if the teachers thought _that_, well he knew just how much trouble they'd be in. It would be easier to just give in this time.

'Fine… for the next two weeks… we're… your… slaves' Draco managed to spit out despite the fact he was almost choking over every word.

'But you can't tell anybody about what we did!' Greg quickly put in and Potter, Weasley and Granger all nodded, beaming their heads off at the thought of having their own personal slaves for the next two weeks.

Wolfie let out a low moan. He was never going to live this down.

…

'This is all your fault' Draco spat bitterly. Wolfie rounded on him angrily.

'_My_ fault? Excuse me Draco, I think if you cast your mind back, it was YOU that started all this in the first place' Wolfie shot back furiously. The two of them were currently sitting in the Library, across from a beaming Potter and Weasley. Weasley had Wolfie doing his Transfiguration homework whilst Draco was being forced to write out Potter's Potions homework.

'Less chatting please' Potter chipped in smugly and both Draco and Wolfie glared at him darkly but shut up. Oh they'd get him back for this! And Wolfie was seriously considering poisoning Draco for this little backfire.

They had been at this for three days already, and all four of the young Slytherins were going slowly mad. Greg and Vinnie didn't complain much, but Wolfie made his feelings loud and clear to Draco over the matter, who always countered saying it was Wolfie's fault due to it being his spell that had failed.

'And when you've done our homework, you can go polish my shoes' Weasley said happily and Wolfie glared at Draco once again.

Whilst Potter and Weasley were busy cracking up over that, Draco and Wolfie both nodded at each other, silently promising that they would BOTH get Potter back this time.

…

'Ah Goyle, here you are, you can carry mine and Hermione's bags' Weasley said, grabbing Granger's back and almost ripping it off her shoulder. Weasley pushed the bag into Greg's hands and then handed him his own. Potter meanwhile forced his bag into Vinnie's hands.

Both boys looked furious, but with no other choice, they obeyed and began walking down towards the dungeon for their potions lesson, both scowling furiously.

When they arrived Draco and Wolfie were already there, and when their friends saw them being made to carry the Gryffindor's bags, Draco scowled.

'Alright, enough is enough!' he snapped and Potter grinned at him.

'Now now Malfoy, YOU came up with the deal, YOU broke it, and YOU still have another week of being our slaves' he said happily. At that moment, the dungeon doors opened.

'Enter' Professor Snape ordered curtly.

The four Slytherins miserably entered their classroom, Greg and Vinnie dumping the Gryffindors' bags at the lion's tables before moving to their own, and the lesson began. One more week and this nightmare was over. But Wolfie knew this for sure. Potter may have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

…

'Oi, Sinistra' a voice called out from behind Wolfie and he groaned. For days he had been dreading hearing that voice. He turned and found himself looking at Potter, Weasley and Granger, Weasley having been the one to call out to him.

'What is it this time?' he demanded nervously. Oh if his father ever found out about this, that he'd been a slave for almost two weeks… he'd be skinned alive for it.

'We've been doing a bit of outside reading, trying to find something out, but we haven't had any luck. I don't suppose you've ever heard the name Nicholas Flamel before have you?' Potter asked and Wolfie stared at him incredulously. What, did Potter think he knew _everything_ or something?!

'Who?! I've never heard of him. Is that it?' he asked, turning and heading towards the Library again.

'Not quite, you can help us search for him' Weasley said smugly and scowling, Wolfie set off towards the Library, his virtual 'masters' following him.

'One more days, just one more day' Wolfie grumbled to himself.

…

Saturday dawned and Wolfie jumped out of his bed, a broad grin lining his face. It was finally the last day of his two week torture. After this he'd never have to do anything for Potter or his friends ever again.

He got dressed at top speed and was so relieved that it was the last day that he bolted up to the Great Hall without even waiting for his friends. Prince swooped down in front of him and left his Daily Prophet before he flew off again.

Wolfie carefully unfolded his paper and hid himself behind it. He was just getting into an article about an explosion in the south of Wizarding London (Apparently a loose dragon had ignited a muggle device called 'A gas pipe' and caused it to blow up) when a sharp cough caused him to look up.

'Sinistra' Potter greeted him with such a broad grin on his face that Wolfie had to resist the urge to shiver nervously.

'Potter' Wolfie quirked an eyebrow at him carefully.

'We've decided that for your last day of your enslavement we're going to have a bit of fun' Potter told him happily and Wolfie flinched slightly.

'Oh yeah? What?' he asked with caution. Potter's smile widened.

'It's a surprize. Get Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and meet us in the third classroom on the fifth floor' Potter ordered before he turned away. Seconds later, Draco, Greg, and Vinnie arrived.

'What did he want this time?' Draco asked wearily as he sat down.

'To tell me we have to meet him on the fifth floor' Wolfie grumbled before sinking down behind his paper again.

…

With trepidation, Draco opened the door to the disused classroom and the four Slytherins all stepped in. They all frowned in confusion when they failed to spot anyone in the room at all, but it was so dark that despite it being a bright morning, they could hardly see a thing.

'Potter?' Draco asked out. There was no answer.

'Weasley? Granger?' Wolfie called but still there was nothing. Suddenly they heard the door click behind them. Greg, afraid, tugged on the door but it wouldn't open.

'Hey! We're locked in!' he cried in alarm.

'Potter! Weasley! Granger! Let us out!' Vinnie shouted angrily. They all jumped when suddenly the room was flooded with light as the curtains were opened and there was a lot of shouting. Wolfie gasped as suddenly he was hit by something that drenched him with icy cold water that left him shaking. Draco, Greg and Vinnie all cried out too when they were drenched in the same attack.

Wolfie looked around wildly, and recoiled in horror when he saw Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Patil, Brown, and the two Weasley twins hurling balloon after balloon at the four Slytherins, all of which were filled with water.

'Pot…' Draco was cut off when a balloon hit him in the face, causing him to splutter and spit out a mouthful of water.

Greg yelped and covered his head with his arms, and Vinnie moaned as a balloon hit him directly in the chest, sending a lot of the cold water down the inside of his hoodie. Wolfie yelled out in shock when Fred or Greg Weasley pulled on a cord, and dozens and dozens of water balloons fell down over their heads, thoroughly drenching them through to the bone.

Finally Finnigan threw his last water balloon, which hit Greg on the bum making him whine in pain, and the attack was over.

All the Gryffindors roared with laughter as the four Slytherins stood there spluttering in shock, all dripping water from all over their clothes, hair, and flesh.

'What on earth was that?!' Draco demanded, he still looked stunned by the surprize attack on them.

'A water fight' Weasley said with an evil grin.

'How is it a water fight when we didn't have any balloons or warning?!' Wolfie cried indignantly.

'One you had no hope of winning' Finnigan stated and all the lions laughed.

'Smile!' Patil called and there was a bright flash as she took their picture on a small magical camera.

'Hey!' Draco yelped after he realised what she had done.

'And now you're free!' Potter stated and Granger flicked her wand, causing the door to unlock. As the four Slytherins ran from the classroom, the ringing of the lion's laughter followed them down the hallway.

'I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. POTTER!' Draco fumed as they all ran down in the direction of the Slytherin common room. They scrambled across the room, attracting rather a lot of stares and bewildered looks, and quickly rushed down to their dormitory. All of them shivered in their soaked clothes and they peeled them off their bodies and quickly grabbed their towels and dried themselves off, getting changed into much warmer and thankfully fully dry clothing. By the time they had all got changed, they were all thinking about the same thing.

Revenge.

…

Wolfie was walking up to the Great Hall, Draco, Greg, and Vinnie all around him, when he spotted it. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. It was time for dinner, but suddenly Wolfie lost his appetite.

'Oh no… he wouldn't dare… I'll _murder_ him for this' Wolfie grounded out, pointing furiously at a poster pinned to a wall. The four boys approached it, all of them looking at it in horror. It was the photograph that Patil had taken; all four of them were sodding wet and balloons kept raining down on their photographic selves. They looked foolish and VERY ridiculous.

'I…I…POTTER'S DONE IT THIS TIME!' Draco screamed in rage.

…

By Monday morning, EVERYBODY in Hogwarts knew about their soaking, and everybody found it hilarious. Taunts and jeers followed all four of them around all day, and they saw dozens of the photographs pinned up all over the school. All four boys were blushing most of the day, and all four of them were livid that Potter had dared to ridicule them like this.

'You know what this is about don't you?' Wolfie asked Draco in their Transfiguration lesson.

'This is about that prank we pulled on Potter at Halloween. He said he'd get us back and this is how' Wolfie noted and Draco furrowed his brows.

'So he thinks he can better us does he? Well he's wrong… and this time, it's war' Draco said with gritted teeth, before turning back to the apple he was trying to transfigure into a pear before Professor McGonagall caught them talking.

…

Draco and Wolfie were both sitting at the Slytherin table a few weeks later when they heard the news. They had been trying to think up a way as to how they could get Potter back. Even Wolfie wanted revenge this time, but so far they weren't having much luck of thinking up anything. It was then that Greg came bounding up to them, looking gleeful, whilst Vinnie puffed at his side, the two of them having ran down to find them.

'Have you heard the news? It's brilliant!' Greg said cheerfully.

'No, what news?' Wolfie looked up at him.

'It's brilliant' Vinnie beamed at him.

'_What_ is?' Draco asked, frustrated.

'Professor Snape is going to be refereeing the next Quidditch match' both Greg and Vinnie said together, both grinning like they'd both just had a ten course meal.

'So what's this brilliant news?' Wolfie asked sarcastically and both Greg and Vinnie frowned, not realising he was being sarcastic.

'We just told you! Weren't you listening?' Greg asked, genuinely puzzled. Wolfie just laughed and shook his head, not put out that his sarcasm had been lost on them. On the contrary, he found it rather funny that they hadn't noticed.

'That IS brilliant news!' Draco was suddenly grinning and Wolfie turned to him.

'Care to enlighten me as to why?' he drawled and Draco smirked at him.

'Because Snape will NEVER let Gryffindor win!' he beamed and he, Greg, and Vinnie all cackled in delight. Wolfie just smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. His three friends would never change… something he'd be eternally gratefully for, and very annoyed about.

…

Wolfie was sitting in the library one night alone. Since there was still a lot of snow around the castle, Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Daphne, Blaise, Theodor, Tracy, Pansy and Aurora were all down in the ground having a massive snowball fight. Wolfie had declined though, wanting to get his charms essay out of the way before the weekend. His friends had agreed to come get him later though, to walk him back down to the dungeons.

It was almost time for curfew and Wolfie checked the books out he needed, trying to ignore the way Madam Pinch was leering at him for daring to touch her precious books. He was just leaving when Draco, Greg and Vinnie all entered.

'Hey' he greeted them.

'H…hi….Wo…Wolfie…!' Greg chattered out.

'Cold?' he asked and they all nodded mutely. Wolfie laughed happily as they left the Library. They were about to turn and head for the staircase, but at that moment Longbottom came out of the library by himself and it seemed that Draco just couldn't resist.

'Reading in the Library Longbottom? I didn't even know you COULD read. Do you have a teacher read out to you? Or do you just pick books with only pictures?' Draco drawled. Greg, Vinnie and Wolfie all burst out laughing and Longbottom whimpered, clearly afraid.

He suddenly made a break for it, but Greg and Vinnie were quicker, and effortlessly grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back, stopping Longbottom from going anywhere.

'Running before the conversation's even over? That's not very polite is it boys?' Draco leered, drawing out his wand. Longbottom gave a little moan of alarm as Draco stepped closer, threateningly.

'Draco' Wolfie warned but Draco waved him off. Greg and Vinnie looked on with a sadistic glint in their eyes.

'I've been waiting for someone to practice this one on' Draco announced before he flicked his wand at Longbottom.

'Locomotor Mortis!' he cried and it happened in an instant. Longbottom's legs snapped together and he wobbled on the spot, flailing his arms as Greg and Vinnie let go of him and backed away. Longbottom's legs were quite literally glued together, and within seconds the clumsy Gryffindor toppled over and fell on his face with a loud thud.

Wolfie and the others all burst out in wicked laughter as Longbottom tried, and failed, to get back to his feet.

'Hm… seems I've got that spell down nicely. Come on boys, it's almost curfew' Draco smiled viciously.

'Hey, wait! You can't just leave me here!' Longbottom cried, rolling around on the floor, as they walked off, all four of them howling with laughter.

…

The day of the Quidditch match dawned and Wolfie, Greg, Vinnie and Draco all headed down to the pitch. Wolfie hadn't bothered to bring a book this time. He knew from the last match it was pointless because he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

The four Slytherin's pushed their way through the crowd, and were about to go up to the next row when suddenly Draco changed course. Wolfie didn't understand why at first, but followed his lead regardless. They soon stopped behind two familiar people, Weasley and Granger. As they sat down, part of their conversation drifted back to them.

'I've never seen Snape look so mean… look – they're off. Ouch!' the red haired boy cried suddenly when Draco poked him in the back of the head. Weasley and Granger whipped around and glared at them when they saw who had done it.

'Oh, sorry, Weasley, I didn't see you there' Draco drawled in a mockingly-apologetic voice before he grinned at Wolfie, Greg and Vinnie, all of whom chuckled. Grumbling, Weasley and Granger turned back around. But Draco had sat behind them purposely to taunt and annoy them, and wasn't about to let them forget their presence that quickly.

'Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? Wolfie?' Draco turned to the boy sitting next to him.

'Ooh… I reckon… four and a half minutes' Wolfie said mockingly-thoughtful and his friends laughed.

'How about you Weasley?' Draco taunted, but Weasley didn't answer, clearly he was too engrossed in the game. Professor Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at Duncan Dudders, a Hufflepuff chaser in possession of the Quaffle at the time.

When the red-head didn't rise to the bait, Draco decided to raise the bar a little.

'You know how I think they choose people for thee Gryffindor team?' he asked loudly a few minutes later, as Professor Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.

'It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains' Draco said with a grin and Greg and Vinnie both laughed. Wolfie broke out in a wide grin.

'You've forgotten Granger, she's got no purity' he said and the four of them roared with laughter. Weasley looked pissed off, Granger looked hurt, and Longbottom turned brick red but turned in his seat to face Draco.

'I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy' he stammered out. Draco, Vinnie, Greg and Wolfie all howled with laughter, but Weasley, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, replied absently.

'You tell him, Neville' he muttered without sparing the bundling boy a glance.

'Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something' Draco told him meanly.

'And if talent was air, you've have suffocated at birth' Wolfie added in and the four Slytherins all laughed again. Finally Weasley seemed to be breaking.

'I'm warning you both – one more word -' Weasley grounded out before Granger cut over him.

'Ron! Harry -' Granger shrieked suddenly.

'What? Where?!' Weasley looked around wildly.

Potter had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Granger stood up, her fingers crossed and in her mouth, as Potter streaked towards the ground like a bullet.

'You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!' cried Draco.

'Maybe now your family will be able to afford some basic necessities, like some water for a bath!' Wolfie added scornfully and Greg and Vinnie both roared with laughter. Ever since their little water fight gag, Wolfie had been more venomous towards Potter and his friends than before. He finally seemed to get why Draco hated them so much, even if he felt there were more important things to think about, like his school work for one. But now he never passed up an opportunity to slip in a few digs. It was about time someone took Potter off his pedestal after all.

But apparently they had pushed Weasley too far, because the moment the last words escaped his lips, Weasley's temper snapped.

Before Draco knew what was happening, Weasley jumped over the back of his seat and dived on the blonde, knocking him to the floor and grappling with him. Longbottom looked unsure for a moment, before he clambered over his seat to help too.

'What are you… you're like an _animal_ Weasley! Using your fists!' Wolfie cried in shock before Greg and Vinnie pushed past him, seized Longbottom, and soon the three of them were nothing more than a whirl of fists.

Weasley was punching Draco repeatedly, one of which struck the blonde in the face which would surely leave a black eye there later, and that was when Wolfie took a step forwards, drawing his wand.

'Petrificus To…' he managed to get out before a fist collided with his jaw, knocking him sideways and off his feet.

'Ow! What…' Wolfie looked up in shock as his backside hit the floor. Apparently Finnigan had come to help.

'Don't you _dare_ curse him when his back is turned!' he roared angrily and Wolfie glared at him. Throwing caution and consequences to the wind, despite knowing deep down his father wouldn't approve, Wolfie lunged at Finnigan and smacked him so hard in the face Wolfie knew he'd have a rather lovely bruise on his cheek. Finnigan hit the floor and soon to two boys were pummelling each other.

'Come on Harry!' Granger screamed, stupidly oblivious to the fighting behind her, despite the fact that Draco and Weasley were rolling around under her seat, Wolfie and Finnigan were both hurling abuse and punches at each other, and Greg, Vinnie and Longbottom were making a rather loud racket in their fistfight.

Up in the air, Professor Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches – next second, Potter had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

'Take this you moneyless disgrace!' Draco yelled as he punched Weasley hard in the face, shattering his nose and causing it to start bleeding heavily. Greg and Vinnie both punched Longbottom in either side of his head at the same time. There was a sick crunch, a moan of pain, and the idiotic boy fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Wolfie clawed at Finnigan's face and neck, leaving some thick bleeding scratches there before he head-butted the lion in the face, splitting Finnigan's lip and drawing more blood.

Whilst all this was happening, the stands suddenly erupted and Wolfie, his hair a complete tussled mess and sporting a fat lip and a swollen eye staggered to his feet, kicking Finnigan away from him as he looked down onto the pitch. Potter had won the match again, and in record time too. Wolfie screamed in frustration. He knew Draco would stop at nothing now. In front of him, Granger was shrieking her delight.

'Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've Won! Gryffindor are in the lead!' she was yelling, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Patil in the row in front of her.

'What! How can that be?!' Draco suddenly let go of Weasley who was trying to throttle the blonde and looked down at the pitch. He had a thick black eye and as they stood up too, Greg and Vinnie both looked completely unharmed. Wolfie was sure they'd done much more damage to Longbottom then he'd done to them.

Potter jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. The Gryffindors began spilling down onto the pitch, and Professor Snape looked furious as he spat bitterly at the ground.

Beyond angry and disgusted, Draco and Wolfie both roughly pushed past Granger and Dean Thomas, who had come looking for Finnigan no doubt, and headed back up to the school, both too angry to speak.

…

'I'll get him for this! Just you wait! I'll get them _all_ for this!' Draco yelled as he dabbed a lot of cream onto his black eye. Wolfie was sitting on his bed in their dormitory, a pack of ice pressed up against the left side of his face, watching Draco rant furiously. Greg and Vinnie were looking between them both, wondering who was going to explode with anger first.

'You know what I reckon… I reckon it's time we brought that plan into action' Wolfie said through gritted teeth. Getting all the Gryffindors into trouble was a now VERY tempting idea, and through his anger Wolfie was beginning to finalise some details of his plan.

And his first victim would be one Seamus Finnigan, followed closely by Harry Potter!

…

It was a few weeks later and the Slytherins were finally putting their grand plan into action.

…

Wolfie crept through the Library, silently moving between the shelves lined with thousands of books, cautious to keep out sight. He soon found his prey, and whipping out his wand, he waited for an opportunity to strike.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were currently sitting at a table just around the corner, writing up their transfiguration notes into the form of an essay. Wolfie poked his head around the corner, and once satisfied they were both too far engrossed in their work to notice anything else, he whispered the incantation.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he said almost silently, flicking his wand in the direction of the Gryffindors' table.

Instantly, Finnigan's notes floated an inch up off the table and guiding them with his wand, Wolfie made them hover through the air until they were perched on top of the bookshelf behind them. They would be safe up there, and once the Gryffindors were gone he could retrieve them. He had SUCH plans for them after all.

He smirked as he heard Finnigan and Thomas begin to look around for the notes in confusion, Finnigan sounding a little frantic as Wolfie waited. When they both got up to go look in different areas of the Library, Wolfie levitated the stolen notes down to himself and folded them up into his pocket. He turned and walked away, completely unseen by all.

…

Greg was just finishing his fourth helping of pudding in the Great Hall, Chocolate cake no less, when he spotted Lavender Brown dump her bag on the floor as she sat at the Gryffindor table alone. Gulping down his cake as Draco's instructions came back to him, he stealthily made his way over to her.

He 'accidently' dropped a Chocolate Frog in its packet near to her, and bent down to pick it up. Brown didn't seem to think anything of it.

Greg quickly threw a hand into her bag and withdrew a hairbrush which he quickly stowed away in his pocket before anybody saw him. Picking up the Chocolate Frog, Greg left the hall, barely able to believe that he, who was supposed _so stupid_, had managed to pull that off without getting caught.

As a reward to himself for his success, Greg unwrapped the Chocolate Frog and shoved it into his mouth, swallowing it whole. The card was of Albus Dumbledore. Greg pocketed it, deciding to give it to Wolfie later since he collected them, whilst Greg himself couldn't care less about the collectable cards.

…

Vinnie was hiding behind a corner as Neville Longbottom came waddling along, all by himself. Vinnie waited until Longbottom was about to pass him, before he stepped out and purposely collided with the spineless boy.

'Watch where you're going!' Vinnie yelled at him as both their bags fell open, their books falling all over the floor.

'But you walked into me!' Longbottom cried with a fearful stammer.

'Liar! YOU walked into me!' Vinnie accused as he stooped low and began shoving his books back into his bag. He was careful to make sure that he picked up one of Longbottom's books too, his Herbology textbook to be exact.

Barging past Longbottom roughly, Vinnie made his way down the corridor, a broad grin lining his face.

…

Pansy and Aurora were both doing their make-up in the girls' toilets when Parvati Patil came in. Both the Slytherin girls looked at each other and nodded, an understanding passing between them. Draco and Wolfie had explained their plan to them and asked for their help, and this was a golden opportunity.

Patil didn't say a word to them as she made her way to one of the mirrors and began applying her lipstick. Then she closed one eye as she began to put on her mascara and that was when the girls decided to strike.

'Ooh! What a lovely coloured lipstick!' Pansy squealed loudly and Patil turned around, looking very surprized.

'Err… thank you' Patil said stiffly, looking confused by the compliment or more likely _who_ it was coming from.

'You've got to tell me, where did you get that shade from?' Pansy gushed, rushing over to her and distracting Patil so that Aurora could act.

Selecting at random, Aurora grabbed Patil's make-up brush, which just so happened to have the initials 'P.P' carved into it. She pocketed it and left whilst Pansy kept Patil distracted, almost glowing in her success.

…

Draco leered unpleasantly as he followed Potter, Weasley and Granger down the third floor corridor. Silently he whipped out his wand and muttered the same spell that had shredded Potter's clothes all those months ago.

Granger's bag tore in half and all her books fell out. Cursing, she knelt down and began to pick them up, Potter and Weasley both dropping their own bags to help her.

None of the Gryffindors noticed as Weasley's rat, the same one that had bit Greg back on the Hogwarts Expression on their first day, poked its head out of the red-head's bag. The rat began sprinting up the corridor, right towards where Draco was hiding.

Silently diving, Draco caught the rat around the middle and held it tightly in his hand as it wriggled. Grinning manically, Draco turned and headed down towards the dungeons, taking Weasley's rat with him. The little mouse was about to meet the cat so to speak, and Draco couldn't wait to see the fall out.

…

The young Slytherins all met up in the common room, and hid themselves in a far corner so that nobody would overhear them. Situated on a table were Finnigan's notes, Longbottom's book, Brown's hairbrush, Patil's make-up brush and Weasley's rat was currently in a small jar with air-holes, scratching at the glass in fear.

Draco beamed in delight at their efforts.

'Good job, all of you' he said, uncharacteristically cheerful.

'So, we got some of their stuff, what's that supposed to achieve?' Aurora asked, still not fully getting their plan. They'd only told the girls that they needed some things from the Gryffindor, not what they actually planned to do with them.

'Oh you don't have to worry about that. We're going to put these to very good use' Wolfie said with a vicious smirk, and grinning, Draco scooped up all the fruits of their labour and carried them down to their dormitory, hiding them in his trunk until they were ready to serve their purpose.

…

It was early the next morning, which just so happened to be a Friday, when the Slytherin boys put the second phase of their plan into action.

Greg was standing at one end of the corridor on the fourth floor, whilst Vinnie was stationed at the other. Their job was to trip anybody who entered the corridor over and cause as much noise as possible.

Draco was standing in the doorway of the boy's toilets, keeping a closer guard should anyone get past Greg or Vinnie. Wolfie was inside the toilets, Finnigan's notes clasped in his hands as he waved his wand over them, or more specifically, the part which said 'Seamus Finnigan' in Finnigan's messy scrawl.

Wolfie was charming them to be water proof. After all, he wanted EVERYONE to be able to read those notes after they had done their job.

Satisfied that the charm would keep the parchment nice and dry, Wolfie stuffed them into the plughole in one of the sinks and turned both the taps on full blast. The sink began to fill up as the water was unable to penetrate the notes, and soon the water began spilling over the side and dripping down to the floor.

Wolfie grinned manically, sadist and cruel. This would get Finnigan back for hitting him at the Quidditch Match, AND it would be sure to grate on Potter once he discovered who was behind this little scheme.

Beaming happily, Wolfie collected Draco at the door and they quickly fled the corridor, completely in the clear.

…

The Slytherins were enjoying their morning break out in the courtyard, all of them waiting eagerly as they watched Finnigan and Thomas chatting on the other side of the area.

The doors to the castle opened and Professor McGonagall, looking furious, and an enraged Mr Filch came out, heading straight for the two Gryffindor boys.

'Finnigan!' Professor McGonagall called and the two Gryffindors looked up at her.

'Professor McGonagall?' Finnigan looked up at her severely stern face.

'Follow me' she ordered, and looking confused, Finnigan went with the two angry adults whilst Wolfie and his friends all shook with barely supressed laughter. Wolfie grinned a slightly warped grin, delighted that Finnigan would finally understand who he had decided to mess with.

…

The fourth floor corridor was out of bounds due to severe flooding and it wasn't even lunch time before the news got out that Seamus Finnigan had been blamed for it.

Everyone in the castle knew that his notes had been found at the scene of the crime, and only the Gryffindors believed him when he tried to protest his innocence.

Gryffindor had lost forty house points and Finnigan had been given five nights of detention, the first of which he was to spend cleaning up the corridor that 'he' had flooded.

It was almost curfew when Wolfie rounded the corner into the fourth flood corridor, smirking when he heard the noise of a mop being wrung out. Whistling sharply, Wolfie laughed when Finnigan looked up at him.

'Come to gloat?' Finnigan glared at him, standing up straight and using the mop to support himself.

'I have actually… but this is what you get for flooding corridors Finnigan… and punching people in the face' Wolfie smirked before he swept past Finnigan before he had a chance to retort. Wolfie grinned as he hoped that Finnigan had figured it out. That would make this all the more fun.

…

They decided to leave it was while before continuing their plan, so Wolfie turned his mind to much more pressing matters, the upcoming exams. He started making a revision timetable for himself and colour coded all of his notes by subject, and then by topic.

Draco, Greg, and Vinnie wouldn't have minded much, if Wolfie wasn't pestering them to do the same.

'Wolfie, the exams are way off!' Greg laughed and Wolfie scowled at him.

'Ten weeks, that is NOT ages! I've been revising for weeks already and you should be too!' Wolfie told him angrily.

'Why? You know everything already. There's no need for _you_ to revise!' Vinnie teased him and Wolfie rounded on him with a look on his face that made Vinnie actually gulp fearfully.

'No need to revise! No need to revise! Have you actually lost the little portion of your brain that actually works?! You DO realise that we _need_ to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important, and you lot had better pass because I do NOT want to see what Hogwarts is like without you guys' Wolfie ranted at him before stubbornly turning back to his book.

'What, you mean you'd miss us?' Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

'Don't push it' Wolfie snarled at him from over the top of his book. Greg, Vinnie and Draco all laughed, but deep down, they all knew THEY'D miss Wolfie if they didn't get in next year.

...

Unfortunately for Greg, Vinnie and Draco, the teachers were all thinking along the same lines as Wolfie, and they piled so much homework on the first years that they're Easter Holidays were almost completely devoted to school work.

'Argh! I'm NEVER going to remember all this!' Greg cried angrily, throwing down his quill in frustration. Wolfie, who was reciting the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood to himself, shut his book sharply.

'Don't be ridiculous, you're doing fine Greg' Wolfie told him encouragingly yet irritably at the same time. Out of everyone in first year, Wolfie was probably the one doing the most studying. He got up every day at five-thirty in the morning, and went to bed well after midnight. He was drinking Wizarding energy drinks to be able to stay awake for so long, not that the professors or his friends knew. He'd been mailing them in and drinking them in secret. It was the only way he was capable of still running. But he had no choice. These exams HAD to go perfectly. He NEEDED perfect results, or else another unpleasant doze of his father's wrath would find its way towards Wolfie. So Wolfie was forcing himself to go on because he REFUSED to let that happen again. He would NOT let his parents hurt him again.

He had a pale look about him with the exams coming so quickly, and was beginning to develop bags under his eyes. His hair was looking a little ruffled and he had lost a bit of weight, but he was still functioning fine for the time being, but it would be a huge relief when the exam were over for the year. His nightmares were worse than ever and Wolfie sometimes began shaking and panicking at random moments, and his friends had no idea why. Every time they asked, Wolfie refused to give an answer.

Draco and Vinnie were down in the common room but Wolfie had wanted to use the Library, and Greg had volunteered to keep him company. He sorely regretted it though when Wolfie made him test him before they began to revise in silence. Greg knew he'd be a hopeless mess right about now if Wolfie wasn't helping him so much, and he knew that his friend was loyal through and through, a trait Greg had come to cherish about his friend.

They were just about to turn back to their revision, when suddenly a large figure bumped into their table, having just entered the aisle they were situated in.

'Hey!' Wolfie protested as a stack of books fell to the floor.

'Oh… sorry about that Sinistra, Goyle' the familiar voice of Hagrid grumbled at them, obviously remembering them from their detention way back in October. Wolfie arched an eyebrow as he noticed Hagrid was hiding something behind his back. Greg was so busy rescuing their books that he didn't notice anything odd at all.

Hagrid shuffled away, and Wolfie caught a very brief glimpse of the mystery item. It was a large black egg, speckled with flecks of a muddy brown colour and a charred grey.

'What was that?' Wolfie gaped once Hagrid was gone and Greg was back in his seat.

'What was what?' Greg frowned at him in confusion.

'That thing Hagrid was hiding! Didn't you see it?' Wolfie asked and Greg looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

'I didn't see anything Wolfie' Greg told him softly. Sighing and shaking his head, Wolfie took one of his energy drinks from his bag, downed the entire contents, before he turned back to his books, determined to have all the uses of Dragons' Blood imprinted on his brain by the time he went to bed, a long time away from now. Wolfie had no idea how closely his topic of revision was linked to the mystery item behind Hagrid's back.

…

'Well what _was_ it?' Draco demanded to know with a huff a few days later. Wolfie had just finished telling him about the egg he had seen Hagrid carrying in the Library.

'How should I know?! I told you, it looked like a really big black egg' Wolfie snapped back at him, a little tensely due to the lack of sleep and all the sugar keeping him going. His mood was becoming more volatile lately. Sometimes he was full of energy and almost jumping up and down in excitement over the tiniest of things, and sometimes he was on a come down from the sugar rush and was moody and snappish. He was in one of those moods right now. His hand flew into his bag and brought out one of his drinks cans and he brought it up to his lips, gulping down the drink like a drowning man would air. He shuddered as his mind began spinning, before it settled down again.

Scowling, Draco arose from his seat at the Slytherin table and led the way out to the first lesson. They were just leaving said lesson when Draco happened to look out the window and saw three figures heading towards Hagrid's hut. One of them had black hair. One had red. One had brown.

'There's only one trio in Hogwarts that fits that…' Draco muttered to himself. Without a word to his friends, Draco sprinted from the classroom, leaving Wolfie, Greg and Vinnie all staring after him.

'What was that about?' Vinnie asked, shocked. The four of them went everywhere together after all.

'No idea… still, if he wants to tell us then he will' Wolfie shrugged and the three of them headed down to the courtyard for their morning break.

…

They didn't see Draco again until their next lesson, which just so happened to be Transfiguration. He looked something between shocked and gleeful, if such a thing existed.

Wolfie wanted to demand that he explain his expression immediately, but he didn't dare talk out whilst in a revision lesson with Professor McGonagall storming around the room, making sure everyone was taking this seriously. So instead he waited until the lesson ended.

'Spill it, what happened?' he asked as soon as they were outside in the bustling corridor. Draco's grin widened to almost inhuman proportions.

'I've found a way to at least get Hagrid out of Hogwarts. And then Potter, Weasley, and Granger will all follow the same way too' he beamed and Wolfie quirked an eyebrow. Whatever Draco had found out, it must be golden to be able to cause that much trouble.

'Come on Draco, tell us!' Vinnie whined loudly.

'All in good time' Draco tapped his nose knowingly. Wolfie sighed, but he pushed the thought out of his head. Instead he bolted down another energy drink and skipped dinner, before he made off at a break-neck pace for the Library for more revision. He still had time to cover an ancient Goblin war between Britain and Germany before curfew after all.

…

Over the next week, Wolfie couldn't help but frown at Draco quite a lot. It was the fact that the blonde boy kept smiling at Potter, Weasley, and Granger, as if he knew something. He still hadn't told his friends what it was that he had found out, and they had stopped asking. Vinnie and Greg didn't care enough and Wolfie was pre-occupied with his revision for the exams.

But there was something else to keep the boys busy, their plan involving the Gryffindors, and after a particularly intense Herbology Lesson, Draco decided it was time for another act of vandalism.

'Come on, over here' Draco hisses as they were leaving the greenhouse, and before they knew what he was doing, he darted over to some bushes and hid behind them. Frowning, Wolfie, Greg, and Vinnie all followed, all of them hiding out of sight.

They watched as everyone left and a few moments later Professor Sprout left too, locking the door behind her. They waited until they were sure she was gone, and then they sprang into action.

'Can you get in?' Draco asked Wolfie who smiled.

'Not through the door, there'll be a charm on it to stop Alohomora working on it since the greenhouses are dangerous… but the windows' he grinned slyly, pointing his wand at one of the windows.

'Alohomora!' he cried, and the window clicked up. The four Slytherins grinned delightedly.

'Always focusing on doors and forgetting about the windows' Wolfie smirked.

'Right, give me a lift' Draco commanded and Vinnie grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pushed him through the window.

'Right, got the book?' he asked and out of his bag Greg drew out Longbottom's Herbology book. He handed it through the window and Draco took it. He smiled as he set about his task.

'Come on, let's go back to the bushes so nobody sees us' Wolfie said to Greg and Vinnie who both nodded and the three of them hid themselves again. They listened as the sounds of loud smashing and bangs came from the Greenhouse, and they could see great splats of mud and dirt being flung all over the place. Plants were wriggling past the windows and still the crashes and bangs and even showers of sparks continued for nearly five full minutes before they stopped.

'Guys? Where are you?' they heard Draco call and they hurried back to the window.

'Right, let's go, get me out' Draco said quickly when he saw them. Greg and Vinnie both grabbed his arms through the window and hauled him back through. Panting, Draco ordered them to run and the four of them quickly did so, leaving Longbottom's book right in the centre of the mess.

…

Wolfie, Greg, Vinnie and Draco were all sat at the Slytherin table, eating their dinner when Professor Sprout came into the hall, looking angry and disappointed at the same time. They watched gleefully as she headed up to the staff table, and leaned into a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall. They watched as the stern old witch's face turned white with shock and rage, before the two women headed towards the Gryffindor Table.

They watched as they led a trembling Longbottom away.

The four of them burst out laughing at the stunned looks on Potter's, Weasley's, and Granger's faces.

…

A few days later Wolfie was once again trying to cram in some more revision and yet more energy drinks when Draco came bounding up to him, a gleeful look on his pointed face.

'Come with me' he said happily and Wolfie looked up at him.

'Where are we going?' he asked, stowing his book into his bag.

'Hospital Wing' was all Draco would say. Wolfie quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Draco was sick, but as soon as they arrived Wolfie learnt the true reason they were there.

'Please Ma'am, I need to speak to Weasley because I need to borrow a book from him' Draco said in an adopted oily voice.

'Oh very well, but be quick' Madam Pomfrey ordered and she let the two boys into the Hospital Wing. They found Weasley sitting on one of the beds, and Wolfie noted a large green bite mark on one of his hands, which just so happened to be really swollen too. The bite looked poisonous and highly discomforting.

As soon as he saw them, Weasley glared at them.

'What do you two want?' he asked sharply. Draco grinned at him.

'To borrow a book… and to let you know that I know exactly what it was that bit you. We should tell Madam Pomfrey you know, make sure that you get the right treatment' Draco drawled and Weasley's face paled in horror.

'You can't' he hissed and Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

'What do you think Wolfie, shouldn't Madam Pomfrey be told the truth, after all, that bite looks nasty and needs proper treatment' Draco asked Wolfie who nodded quickly.

'Absolutely, and after all, if Weasley's got nothing to hide' Wolfie smiled mockingly at Weasley.

'Don't you dare' the red head spat at them and they both laughed at his distress.

'Move along now, I let you in to get one of his books, not to chat with him' Madam Pomfrey called over to them from the other end of the ward. Sighing, his fun at an end, Draco picked up one of Weasley's books.

'Hey! Give that back!' Weasley yelled but Draco just smiled at him.

'I'll give it back to you later, I promise' Draco laughed as he pocketed the book, and both of them laughing, Draco and Wolfie left the Library.

…

'Look at the state of it, I bet someone used this book to wipe their nose!' Draco was laughing as he paced about in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room. Greg and Vinnie both laughed but Wolfie was too absorbed in his revision.

'Hey Wolfie, take a look at this book, not all of them are as nice as yours' Draco teased, throwing the book over the page Wolfie was reading.

'Ha…Ha' he said sarcastically, picking up the book to throw it back when suddenly a piece of parchment slipped out of it. Curiously, he began to read it, and his jaw dropped.

'What?! A dragon?!' he cried and Draco's head snapped around.

'How did you find out?' Draco gaped at him. Wolfie held up the letter.

'Listen to this' he instructed and he began to read aloud.

_'Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away whilst it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible,_

_Love,_

_Charlie'_

Wolfie looked up at Draco, stunned. Draco looked absolutely gleeful.

'They've got a dragon? That's why you've been grinning all week! That how you plan to get Hagrid thrown out! That's what the egg was!' Wolfie realised and Draco nodded, beaming his head off.

'So… Weasley's going to take the dragon up the Astronomy Tower and send him to this Charlie bloke?' Greg asked and Wolfie nodded weakly, still unable to believe there was an illegal dragon hidden in the Hogwarts Gamekeeper's hut.

'So what are we going to do?' Vinnie was the one to ask.

'_We're_ not going to do anything. _I'm_ going to handle this one alone' Draco said firmly.

…

Wolfie was sitting alone in the Common Room at Eleven O'clock on Saturday night. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice behind him.

'You're still up studying?' Draco asked disbelievingly. Wolfie whipped around.

'Draco! You startled me!' he cried in shock. Draco was looking at him funnily, as if trying to figure out something about him.

'You know… nobody else is taking the exams are seriously as you are… not even Granger… nor in fact are the teachers' Draco regarded him calculatingly.

'Meaning?' Wolfie quirked an eyebrow at him, before he took a sip of the energy drink in the can at the table he was situated near too.

'Not a single student in this school acts the way you do… you're careful almost to a fault… you close down when things get too personal… why have you never told us much about your home life?' Draco wanted to know and Wolfie paled slightly.

'I don't know what you're talking about Draco… and I've also got a lot of studying to do' Wolfie tried but Draco was having none of that.

'And there you go again, closing yourself off' Draco told him and Wolfie glared at him.

'What do you care if I don't talk about myself?' Wolfie snapped at him. Draco didn't answer.

'That night you snuck out… the next day you received that howler from your father… you were really off character for the next week… and then you vanished for the afternoon and came back beaten up…' Draco said, putting the pieces together. Wolfie gasped.

'Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong' he said frantically.

'It was him… he said he'd _make_ you understand… your own father _hurt you_!' Draco cried as he worked it out and Wolfie closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Draco to start laughing.

When no such sound came, Wolfie cautiously opened his eyes, and found Draco perched on the arm of his chair. He was shocked to see the blonde boy looking at him sympathetically.

'That's why you're the way you are, why you hate breaking rules, why you study so hard. If you don't, you're father hurts you' Draco said softly and Wolfie looked away.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Draco asked quietly.

'How do you start that conversation? And anyway, I didn't want anyone to know… I thought you'd laugh at me' Wolfie admitted in a whisper.

'Why would I laugh at that? It's hardly funny!' Draco cried, shocked.

'You laugh at Potter for having no parents!' Wolfie countered and Draco looked away.

'Potter's an exception… you could have told me, you didn't have to suffer all on your own' Draco said softly but Wolfie let out a harsh laugh.

'You think it's just since I came to Hogwarts? I've been living with this for as long as I can remember!' Wolfie laughed bitterly. Draco's eyes widened, barely able to believe that his best friend had lived in such conditions and he had had no idea.

'Do something about it! Tell someone!' Draco told him but Wolfie shook his head.

'No… I can't, if I try, he'll kill me. I actually think he would honestly do it' Wolfie shuddered. Draco, looking stunned, and didn't have any reply. He patted Wolfie on the shoulder silently instead.

Wolfie sighed, before he looked at his watch.

'You'd better go if you want to catch Potter out' he muttered and Draco threw him a concerned look.

'If you want, I'll stay and forget about Potter this once' Draco offered but Wolfie shook his head.

'Oh no you don't. You've been trying for nearly a whole year to get Potter out. This is a golden opportunity for you, so don't mess it up' Wolfie told him. Draco sighed but stood up.

'Alright, but don't you try and follow me. You don't have to risk yourself anymore… and we'll be talking about this again later' Draco said, silently promising such a conversation. Wolfie groaned but didn't say anything, and Draco left the Common Room, sneaking off into the night.

Wolfie turned back to his book but was barely able to concentrate on it now. Sighing, he packed up his things and went down to his dormitory for the night.

_…_

_'So, you told one of your little friends about your punishments?' Mr Sinistra loomed over Wolfie, who was trembling, rooted to the spot by fear._

_'No father… he worked it out… I tried to sway him but he didn't believe me' Wolfie gulped. He yelped as his father backhanded him around the face, knocking him flying to the floor. Wolfie hit his head off the wall and he gasped in pain._

_'Liar' his father hissed, advancing on him, his wand in hand._

_'You told him, you complained about your punishments, well let me tell you boy, I've never given you a punishment you haven't deserved. And if you have the gall to complain about them, well they clearly weren't severe enough' his father told him. Wolfie never even got a chance to reply. Mr Sinistra brought his wand slashing through the air._

_Wolfie screamed as a large gash blossom down his neck. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run._

_'And can't run from me boy, I __**own**__ you until the day you die' his father leered at him, grinning evilly._

_'Crucio!' he cried and Wolfie convulsed in agony, writhing on the floor, screaming himself horse as his father laughed at him._

_'And now I'm going to make sure you never tell anyone else' his father took great pleasure telling him that as he released the curse. Wolfie sat up, panting for air. His father stooped down before him, with roughly grasped Wolfie's jaw, forcing his mouth open._

_Mr Sinistra pushed his wand into Wolfie's mouth, before casting a silent curse. Wolfie screamed as fire blistered down his throat, shredding his vocal cords and burning the inside of his mouth and throat. _

_Laughing his head off, his father withdrew his wand. He laughed as Wolfie opened and closed his mouth silently, grasping at his throat from which no sound would ever escape again._

_'Your voice is gone forever now. I should have done it years ago, now at least the Manor will be peaceful' he sneered before pointing his wand at his distraught and silenced son again._

_'Crucio!' he bellowed and Wolfie let out a long, silent, scream. He looked up, and saw Draco looking down at him in sympathy. There was nothing he could do to help._

_…_

Wolfie sat up in his bed with a gasp. He shook his head and experimentally whispered a few words. He was very relieved to find that he could still speak and that his father hadn't damaged him in such a way. It had all been just a dream.

If his father EVER found out that Draco knew his secret, if Wolfie EVER tried to get any kind of help, he knew that his father would stop at nothing to destroy him completely. The man would literally _murder_ him, brutally and cruelly.

Shaking his head, Wolfie tried to go back to sleep, but it was VERY difficult, knowing that someone finally knew his secret. He had NEVER wanted anyone to know… and now that someone did… he had no idea what to do.

It wasn't a feeling Wolfie enjoyed experiencing one bit.

…

When Wolfie entered the Great Hall the next morning, he noticed that the giant hour-glasses that recorded the house points were drastically different to how they had been at dinner the previous night.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff points were exactly the same; however the Slytherins' was down by twenty points. The Gryffindors' however was down by _one hundred and fifty points_. At first he had no idea what had caused it and simply thought it was a mistake, but as he was sitting down at the Slytherin table, he overhead the story.

'Did you hear, about Harry Potter and those two other first years?' a Hufflepuff girl was telling her Ravenclaw boyfriend.

'No, what is it?' he asked.

'They snuck out in the middle of the night, McGonagall took fifty points apiece from them, that's why the Gryffindors points are so low' she exclaimed.

Wolfie was stunned. Had Draco's plan actually worked?! Was Potter really gone?

The doors opened, and Potter, Granger, and Weasley all came in. Wolfie was stunned to see how many people were glaring at them, although none of them were glaring at Weasley for some reason. When Longbottom entered, his face was shining with tears.

Wolfie was just pouring himself a nice bowl of porridge when suddenly an old woman's voice was filling the hall. Everyone snapped around, and Wolfie's jaw fell open when he saw that Longbottom had received a howler. He cringed slightly; remembering his own from earlier in the year. He actually found himself feeling a tiny bit sorry for the poor idiot.

'NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM! I AM ABSOLUTE DISGUSTED IN YOU! I THOUGHT I BROUGHT YOU UP TO BEHAVE BETTER THEN THIS! BUT NOW I LEARN THAT YOU'VE BEEN CAUGHT SNEAKING AROUND THE CASTLE AT NIGHT _AND_ CAUSING VANDALISM TO THE GREENHOUSES?! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED IN MY LIFE, AND I KNOW YOUR FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU TOO! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DON'T MEASURE UP TO HIS TALENT, BUT THIS IS INEXUSABLE! YOU CAN EXPECT MANY WEEKS OF PUNISHMENT WHEN YOU RETURN FOR THE SUMMER! I PROMISE YOU THAT YOUNG MAN!

The hall brought out into laughter but Wolfie didn't join them. He understood how horrible it felt being humiliated like that in front of everyone. And he felt guilty. He hadn't thought about that at all when they framed Longbottom for trashing the greenhouses. He let out a sigh just as Draco, Greg, and Vinnie plopped down into the seats around him.

'I take it the plan backfired' Wolfie said softly and Draco nodded, looking remarkably calm about it. Instead he was looking at Wolfie as if he had never truly seen him before. It made Wolfie shift uncomfortably. He wasn't quite sure where he and Draco stood now.

'Yeah, McGonagall caught me and she didn't believe me about the dragon' Draco said after a few moments of silence. Wolfie let out a low sigh, glad that Draco was acting as if everything was normal. Wolfie quickly decided to do the same… for the time being.

'Well, look at the house points' Wolfie told him to cheer him up. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw the Gryffindor Hour-Glass.

'She must have caught them too! Oh that's just brilliant!' he laughed. Potter may not have been thrown out, but he had got his just desserts after all. Wolfie cracked a smile, but a feeling of dread was settling in his stomach.

He wasn't sure how happy he was knowing that Draco knew his secret. And he had no idea what the fallout from this was going to be. Which he hated because it meant it could easily fall out of control, something he liked being in. But at the same time, he honestly didn't want to find out how badly this could end. He knew that however this all turned out, it would not be in a way that he desired. Because sadly, the damage had already been done.

His dark secret was out.

**...**

**Hmm, a sympathetic Draco Malfoy? That's a bit OOC, but of well, I guess that just shows how much Wolfie matters to him : ) Anyway, a lot of stuff happening here, I tried my best to make this as fun and interesting as I possibly can. To be honest, I can't wait until first year is over (I've never hated writing an era so much), because then this story will get a lot better because there are more dark themes to focus on... anyway, I hope you enjoyed and it would mean the world to me if somebody reviewed this chapter since this story's got so little : )**


	5. First Year, Exams and Addiction

**Hello! Thank you so much to LunaNotLooney and Vukk for reviewing this story, AND my other Harry Potter story. It means an awful lot to me so thank you : ) Anyway, at last we are at the end of First Year, which I'm glad of because I really have HATED writing this era. Its because a lot more darker themes come in during the other years and that's what I'm looking forward to writing, so these chapters have just been establishing the rivalry between the two groups (Slytherin and Gryffindor) and showing off the characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember that Harry Potter is obviously not owned by me : )**

**...**

**First Year; Exams and Addiction**

Wolfie was sitting in a chair in the common room. He was closely watching Draco who was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. It was a few days after Draco had worked it all out, and Wolfie felt like he was skating on very thin ice whenever they were alone together. And right now, Greg and Vinnie were pigging out in the Great Hall and Aurora and Pansy were doing some revision for their Potions exam in the Library. Wolfie had his History of Magic textbook in front of him, but he had yet to read any of it.

'OK, so where does it happen? And how often?' Draco asked softly and Wolfie let out a sigh. He knew Draco was trying to be his friend, but it made him really uncomfortable to talk about the way his father treated him. He HATED looking vulnerable; it was weak, pathetic, and went against everything he stood for. It wasn't the Slytherin or Sinistra way! And he was also an eleven year old boy! What eleven year old boy wanted to talk to their friends about their _feelings_?!

'Draco, please, just drop it' Wolfie sighed tiredly. He lifted up his book and hid behind it, but it was roughly pushed away and Wolfie looked up to see Draco looking down at him sternly.

'No, I won't drop it. You need to tell someone! Snape… even _Dumbledore_ would do!' Draco exclaimed but Wolfie shook his head. He said nothing about the fact that Dumbledore did in fact know. There was no reason to tell Draco after all and all it would do is stir up more trouble Wolfie could do without.

'I _told_ you, if my father ever finds out I've told someone about… what he does to me… he'd make me suffer a thousand times worse… if he ever found out you know…' Wolfie trailed off with a shudder of fear, knowing EXACTLY how his father would punish him. Draco let out a miserable sigh.

'I still think you should report it, I mean for merlin's sake Wolfie, its Child Abuse, it is literally _Child Abuse_!' Draco pointed out but Wolfie had had enough.

'Look Draco, I know you mean well and your heart is in the right place but it's really none of your business… It's my life, my family, and my health. I don't want anyone else to know and I'd really appreciate it if you'd respect me enough to let it be my decision' Wolfie glared at him and Draco sighed again.

'Alright… if that's what you want, I will. But I'll tell you this, if this was _anyone_ but you you'd be reporting it yourself and you know it' Draco told him before he glanced at his watch.

'Look, I better go if I'm going to get to my detention in time' Draco told him.

'What is it you're doing again?' Wolfie asked him, very relieved that the conversation had changed now. Draco on the other hand did NOT look happy about letting the subject drop but he'd give it a rest for the time being. He had every intension of bringing it up again later though.

'No idea. I have to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall' Draco told him and Wolfie grimaced.

'Ah… err… if he starts leading you out into the grounds… I'd be prepared for the worst' Wolfie told him softly. Draco raised a curious eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He turned on the spot and left the common room. Wolfie reached into his bag and drew out a can of a magical energy drink. He downed the lot before he turned back to his book. In a few weeks' time, all this intense studying would be over for a while. That was something to look forward to at least.

…

'WOLFIE! WAKE UP!' a terrified voice bellowed and with a loud start, Wolfie's eyes flew open. He looked around wildly, grabbed his wand, and was already pointing it around when he realised that the owner of the voice was a friend and not foe.

Wolfie was in his bed, dressed in his pyjamas, and looking down at him with an expression of utter panic was Draco. The blonde was paler than normal and was actually shaking. It took a disoriented Wolfie a few moments to pull his sleepy thoughts together.

'Draco? What is it?' he asked sluggishly.

'A monster! A monster in the forest!' he cried and Wolfie looked up at him with puffy eyes.

'Monster? What are you _talking_ about?' Wolfie asked incredulously.

Looking at his watch which was lying on his bedside table, Wolfie saw it was well after one o'clock… it was closer to two. Wolfie had only been in bed for an hour. He had spent a long time getting all those dates for a Goblin war imprinted in his mind.

'I saw it! Me and Potter! In the forest!' a distressed Draco cried in shock. Across the room, Theodore grunted in his sleep. Pinching his eyes tiredly, Wolfie swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

'Let's go up to the common room' he said, pulling on a dressing gown and leading the trembling Draco up the stairs. They settled themselves by the fire, and Draco began to explain.

'It all started when Hagrid took us into the forest. We had to find an injured unicorn…' Draco started but as soon as he heard these words, Wolfie cut him off sharply.

'There's another unicorn injured?!' he asked and Draco nodded frantically. Wolfie paused, deep in thought.

'What?' Draco snapped, still very alarmed by whatever it was he had encountered in the forest.

'Well… unicorns are not easily catchable… the one I saw had been hurt, it was bleeding, and we all know what Unicorn Blood is used for' Wolfie said but Draco just looked confused.

'Well I don't, so tell me' he ordered and Wolfie sighed.

'Unicorn Blood is an incredibly powerful magical substance. If you ever drank its blood, it would save your life even if death was moments away for you… but it comes with a price. Unicorns are innocent, pure. To kill something so pure just to save yourself… you become cursed. You end up living a half-life. Death would be the better option' Wolfie told him and Draco blanched.

'The thing I saw, it was covered in Unicorn Blood' Draco told him.

'Then whatever it was you saw, it's dying… or at least it was. There's something in the forest that's trying to keep itself alive… and I think someone in the castle is helping it' Wolfie stated and Draco looked at him in confusion. Wolfie noticed and began ticking off on his fingers.

'The troll on Halloween. Someone cursing Potter's broomstick. Whatever it was the injured Professor Snape. The unicorns being killed. The break in at Gringotts a few months ago… weird things are happening, but how do they all tie together?' Wolfie wondered aloud. Draco just shook his head.

'I think we ought to just stay out of it. Self-Preservation and all that' Draco said and Wolfie nodded in agreement.

'You're right, it's none of our business… although I do think we ought to stop trying to get Potter expelled' Wolfie said and Draco looked at him in shock.

'We've had so many close run ins as it is. And if we don't quit soon, we're going to go too far. We'll end up doing something that will get _us_ expelled' Wolfie said and Draco let out a sigh.

'After tonight, I never want another detention again… you're right Wolfie. From now on, no more trying to get Potter out… that doesn't mean I can't still make his life miserable though' Draco said and Wolfie smiled at him.

'That's certainly true' he said and they both laughed.

…

Wolfie was heading through the Great Hall to the Slytherin table for breakfast when he happened to find himself walking in behind Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Some of their words drifted back to him.

'I've looked everywhere for him' Weasley was complaining.

'Don't worry Ron, I'm sure Scabbers will turn up soon' Granger told him gently.

'But what if he runs into a cat? Or an Owl?' Weasley said fearfully.

'Look, at break we'll help you look for him' Potter told him before Wolfie passed them.

He sighed slightly. This had gone on long enough. He knew he ought to return Weasley's rat (Along with Brown's Hairbrush and Patil's make-up brush), but what he didn't know was that he wouldn't get the chance.

…

As he headed down to the dungeons, a can of magical energy drink at his lips, a noise rang out that made Wolfie nearly jumped a foot into the air.

BOOOOOM!

'What the hell?!' he cried, rushing down the last few steps. He was about to open the classroom door when suddenly it burst open, and a grinning Draco, Greg, and Vinnie came sprinting out. They were all covered in ash and soot and all of them were laughing.

'What on earth did you do?' Wolfie looked at them in astonishment.

'Another little set up' Draco told him. Wolfie scowled at him.

'I thought you said you weren't going to try and get Potter expelled any more' Wolfie shook his head at him. Draco smiled at him widely.

'And I'm not. This is just to get rid of the stuff we nicked and to get the Gryffindors in detention' Draco told him. Wolfie shook his head before his eyes widened as the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

'Uh oh, come on!' he cried, and the four boys took cover behind a suit of armour. They watched as Professor Snape came rushing down, heading towards his classroom where great clouds of smoke were coming out from the doorway. He didn't even notice them.

'Come on' Wolfie whispered before they got caught. The four of them ran for it, not waiting to hear Snape cursing and screaming in rage.

…

The news that Snape's classroom had been blown apart thanks to an exploding potion spread through the school faster than Potter could dive on his broom. And two targets had already had the blame pinned on them. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

The four young Slytherins were sitting eating their dinner when they overheard Patil's sister, a Ravenclaw girl called Padma Patil, talking angrily about the entire thing to her friends.

'It's just so unfair! Parvati and Lavender are both being blamed for things they haven't done!' she said angrily. She was talking about it to her fellow Ravenclaw first years, Ruby Stone and Terry Boot.

'You know, a lot of things keep happening to the Gryffindors which seem out of character' Stone was saying… just as Potter, Weasley and Granger were passing them.

'I know what you mean, Finnigan, Longbottom, and now Lavender and Parvati… it's like someone's targeting them' Boot said and Potter's eyes lit up, as if a fire had just been lit in his head. His head snapped around to the four Slytherins, and he stamped over to them, Weasley and Granger in toe.

'You lot are unbelievable!' he shouted and Draco and Vinnie, who had their backs to him, turned around to face the black haired boy.

'Potter, how can we help you?' Draco asked drawlingly.

'Shut up! It was you, I know it was you. All of it, flooding that corridor, trashing the greenhouse, and now blowing up a cauldron and destroying Snape's classroom! You've been framing our friends!' Potter accused and Draco's eyes narrowed. He smirked darkly.

'So prove it' he leered. Potter, Weasley and Granger all glared at them, before they stamped away, all of them positively fuming.

Draco, looking very satisfied, turned back around, only to find Wolfie shaking his head at him.

'Right, we've had our fun, next let's stop now, alright?' he raised an eyebrow and Draco let out a sigh but nodded. Wolfie smiled, looking relieved.

'Good, now give me the rat' he ordered and Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

'What, you don't trust me?' he asked jokingly.

'No Draco, I don't' Wolfie smiled teasingly. Draco held up a hand to his heart in feigned shock.

'Wolfie, I'm hurt' he said, but at the same time he slyly took a glass jar out from his bag and discreetly passed it to Wolfie under the table. Wolfie tucked the rat away in his bag, with the intention of freeing him later. Seeing as his bag was open, he brought out another can of his energy drinks.

'You know, you're no fun' Greg told him with a playful grin. Wolfie slapped him around the back of his head in response before opening his can of energy drink and began sipping it thirstily, as if it were air to a drowning man. It was almost like he needed it, not that he'd admit to that.

…

But by Monday morning, Weasley's rat was driven out of Wolfie's mind completely. The Exam Week had arrived. He had received a letter the night before from his parent. There wasn't a single word wishing him good luck. The entire letter consisted of him being basically threatened and the demand for perfect results.

The exam timetables were handed out and Wolfie anxiously poured over his own as Greg and Vinnie groaned loudly next to him.

Monday

9:00am – 11:00am Charm Theory

11:05am – 12:05pm Potions Practical

2:00pm – 4:00pm Potions Theory

Wolfie let out a sigh. At least Potions would be out of the way with by the time he went to bed.

'Come along now; finish your breakfast, quickly as you can' Professor McGonagall called over the student babble. Wolfie pushed his plate away, unable to stomach anything without throwing it up again later.

This was it. This would be the week that either assured his safety, or sealed his doom.

Wolfie paled, and before anyone could comment he leapt to his feet and sprinted from the room, his hand over his mouth as he went to find a bathroom to throw up in.

…

At 8:55am, Wolfie and the other first years were nervously waiting in the Entrance Hall. Many had books shoved under their noises, trying to get in a tiny bit more revision. Others were pale and some even looked sick. Wolfie fell into that last category. He was still feeling rough from his early vomiting episode.

He had a hand pressed to his mouth and he wasn't saying a word. If he so much as even opened his mouth, he knew he'd be sick once again. The seconds ticked by, feeling much more like hours, until finally the doors opened.

'You may enter now. Please leave your bags out here. You can collect them once the examination is over' Professor Flitwick squeaked and Wolfie took off his bag and left it near to the side wall with Greg's, Draco's, and Vinnie's.

In silence the first years trooped into the great hall, where the four house tables had vanished and instead dozens of desks all stood in neat little rows. Each desk had a piece of paper with the name of the pupil that had to sit there. Wolfie quickly searched for the desk with his name and found his desk to be right near the front on the right hand side.

He quickly took his seat and looked at the quill and ink that had been set out for him. He knew that they were special anti-cheating quills and ink. He waited tensely as everyone took their seats, and then the exam papers were given out. Wolfie glanced at the first question.

_'Question 1; Describe the wand movement required for the levitation charm'_

Wolfie beamed, and quickly began jotting down the textbook's description of the swish and flick movement required when casting the Wingardium Leviosa charm.

Looking through the rest of the questions, Wolfie was exceptionally relieved to find that not many of the questions were particularly difficult. He definitely needn't have looked into some charms like Accio, the summoning charm. Not that he could really work that charm yet. That was forth year material after all.

Thrilled by the content of this particular exam, Wolfie set off writing. By the time the exam was over, he was very pleased with his answers and confident that he had done very well in at least one paper.

He just prayed that his other exams would go as smoothly as this one. After all, failure in any of them was not an option he wanted to take.

…

'That was absolutely awful!' Vinnie whined as the four boys headed down to the dungeons where their Practical Potions exam awaited them. Wolfie looked at him in shock.

'No it wasn't! I thought it was rather easy. I mean, the first question was on levitation, they couldn't have made it much easier' Wolfie told him but now all three of his friends were shaking their heads at him fondly.

'What?' he looked at them when he noticed what they were doing.

'Wolfie, don't tell me you actually _enjoyed_ that' Vinnie gaped at him like he had grown another head. Wolfie blushed and shook his head. He was spared answering as they reached their classroom, where Professor Snape was waiting for them.

'Hurry along now boys, leave your bags out here, and good luck' Professor Snape said to them not unkindly as the four boys dumped their bags outside and made their way into the classroom.

The room wasn't set out like it normally was. Instead of several tables were they'd work in groups, dozens of smaller desks had been set out, making the room much more crowded than it normally was.

When they had all taken their correct desks and everybody else arrived, Professor Snape swept up to the front of the classroom and leered unpleasantly at them all.

'For this exam, you are to brew a Forgetfulness Potion. You'll find all your ingredients have been set out for you, and if I catch anyone talking, it will be an automatic zero. You may begin…now' he barked, turning over an hour-glass.

Wolfie frowned slightly as he looked over his ingredients. A Forgetfulness Potion was easier than he had been expecting admittedly, but it was still a little more complicated than the charms paper he had just sat.

Nevertheless, he began preparing the potion. He was just adding some Glacider petals (The petals of a particular flower with amnesia inducing qualities) when a long bang disrupted the entire room. Spinning around, Wolfie rolled his eyes when he saw that Longbottom had managed to blow up his potion.

Professor Snape let out a low sigh.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the exam Longbottom' he said lazily. Longbottom, looking petrified, began frantically trying to fix his disaster of a potion whilst Wolfie turned back to his ingredients.

He began mushing up some toxic mushrooms before tossing them into his potion, which, if the shade of Aqua Blue was anything to go by, was right on track to where it should be.

…

'Ok, I'll admit, that one was much better than I thought it would be' Draco admitted as the Slytherins headed up to the Great Hall for their lunch.

'I think even _I_ might have done well on that one' Greg said hopefully.

'Did you jump when Longbottom's potion blew up though? I mean, it shocked me that much I almost knocked my cauldron over' Vinnie told them.

'Longbottom is beyond being an idiot; I mean did you _see_ the colour of it by the end? It was bright red!' Wolfie shook his head. Longbottom must have done the entire potion backwards to have got it to that colour.

'Are we still in the Great Hall for lunch though?' a voice asked from behind and turning they saw Pansy with Aurora and Millicent walking behind them.

'I think so, why?' Wolfie asked.

'Well, we just thought it might not be, considering the exam tables are in there' Millicent explained and the four boys nodded, now wondering the same thing.

It turned out that the house tables had magically reappeared and so after a quick lunch, the young Slytherins had plenty of time before their next exam, which would be the Theory part of their Potions' mark.

Wolfie was just going over in his head about what the magical properties of different ingredients were when they arrived outside the Potions' classroom again. Knowing the drill by now, they left their bags outside and ventured in to their seats.

Once again when everyone was seated did Professor Snape stand before them all.

'This is your final exam for today, and the second half of your overall Potions' mark this year. You have two hours to complete this paper, once you have done so put up your hand and you may leave' Professor Snape told them as he walked around and handed out the papers.

Once he turned over his hour-glass, the exam begun and Wolfie began reading the paper. Instead of answering questions like the charms paper, for their potions' theory they had to describe in detail how to brew a Restorium Potion, a potion which if brewed correctly could heal minor bruises and shallow cuts.

Wolfie smiled sadly. Unfortunately he was far too familiar with that potion. The elves had used it on him often enough after all. But thankful that this was a potion he at least knew rather a lot about, Wolfie began writing down a long explanation of how to brew it.

He may have gone a little too far in his explanation when he began describing the properties of the ingredients though and how they came together. It was much more than was required for a first year exam, but Wolfie felt better knowing he had them in there.

By four o'clock Wolfie and Granger were the last to leave. They had just rested their quills down seconds before their time was up, and they quickly left the dungeon. Wolfie smiled when he saw his friends waiting for him.

'Bloody hell Wolfie, I know you're a bookworm, but did you really need to stay for the full two hours?' Greg shook his head at him. Wolfie scowled.

'Of course I did! They set it too that limit for a reason you know' he countered as they headed up the stairs. Thankfully they were free for the rest of the day now.

Tomorrow would be just as trying.

…

Wolfie looked up as Greg walked out of the Transfiguration classroom, groaning loudly to himself as he went.

'How did it go?' he asked, standing up and approaching his friend. Greg grimaced at him.

'Terrible. I managed only half the stuff she asked me and some attempts were… disastrous' Greg shook his head miserably.

'What did she make you do?' Wolfie asked but Greg shook his head.

'Sorry, but if I tell you and she finds out we'll both receive zero marks' Greg told him and Wolfie nodded. Greg began heading up the corridor as the door sharply opened.

'Mr Sinistra!' Professor McGonagall called and Wolfie hurried into the room.

Tuesday's exams were Transfiguration Practical, Charms Practical, and Herbology theory.

Wolfie took a seat across from Professor McGonagall at her desk.

'Right, Mr Sinistra. This examination will only last twenty minutes. I'll instruct you to use five different transfigurations. Just do your best and try not to panic' she said, not unkindly, and the examination began.

'Firstly, I would like for you to turn this feather into a quill' she said, pulling out a long white feather from her desk draw. Wolfie's lips quirked upwards, remembering a certain botched spell on the Hogwarts' Express.

Waving his wand, the feather _did_ change into a quill, however the colour remained white. Wolfie shrugged. It would have been better if the colour had changed, but there was no reason he'd be marked down for it.

'Thank you Mr Sinistra. For your second task, please turn this bottle cap into a button' she said, placing a golden bottle cap on her desk whilst removing the newly transfigured quill.

Wolfie put a little more magical power into this one, and thankfully the bottle cap immediately turned into a button, and this time the colouring did change, and the button became a jet black.

'Nicely done. For your third test, please transform this daisy into any other flower of your choice' the wise professor requested, placing a tiny little daisy before Wolfie. This one was a little more difficult seeing as both objects would be closely atomically structured and therefore the change needed to be more subtle, but after a moment, a beautiful red rose was where the daisy had once been.

'Most impressive. Now, your fourth task it to transfigure this needle into a match' she said and Wolfie's eyes widened. This one would be a trick question for most people. Their first class had been turning matches into needles, but this was to do the reverse. Nevertheless, Wolfie easily managed to change his needle into a small wooden match without any trouble.

'You've certainly been studying well. Ok, your last task is to turn this mouse (here she brought up a small brown mouse from a cage in her top draw) and turn it into a snuffbox. Points will be awarded for the overall charm of the snuffbox, but taken if it still has any of its rodent characteristics' she told him.

Wolfie knew that this one would be much more challenging, and he scrunched up his eyes in concentration. Casting the spell, Wolfie's face lit up as every single feature of the mouse vanished and a pretty little snuffbox appeared in its place. It was jade blue in colour and had many silver colour beads covering it, making it shimmer like an ocean wave.

'That concluded this examination Mr Sinistra. You shall receive your results in a week… but between you and me… all of your transformations were of an outstanding quality' she said, offering him a rare smile.

'Thank you Professor' Wolfie nodded politely before he let the classroom. Outside he was asked by a Ravenclaw student, Ruby Stone, how he had done, but he just smiled and waved her off. He wasn't going to risk that mark due to talking about it to someone else after all.

Wolfie set off up the stairs, the brightest smile on his face as he went.

…

'Right then Mr Sinistra, no need to panic, these are just a few simple tests and I'm sure that if you keep your cool you'll do just fine' Professor Flitwick told Wolfie encouragingly as Wolfie took his seat in the Charms Classroom.

'Now, for this part of your Charms mark, you just need to be able to demonstrate ten simple charms which will get progressively harder' the professor explained. Wolfie noted that this was twice as many tests as Transfiguration, but that was probably because Charms were considered easier.

Professor Flitwick placed a large owl feather before Wolfie and instructed him to make it fly.

'Wingardium Leviosa' Wolfie said almost boredly and the feather floated by the ceiling after a matter of seconds.

'Good' Professor Flitwick said as the feather hovered back down once Wolfie ended the charm.

'Now, your second test it to make this Spinning Top spin without touching it' the tiny professor told him, placing a small wooden spinning top on the table before Wolfie. Wolfie waved his wand, and the top began spinning in a blur.

And so Wolfie continued casting charms, including the Alohomora charm on a small padlock, until finally they arrived at the last test.

'For our finale, please make this Pineapple Tap Dance its way across the table' Professor Flitwick said and Wolfie smirked happily. He waved his wand happily.

Tiny legs sprouted from beneath the Pineapple, and it did a very quick tap dance. Professor Flitwick nodded at him and dismissed him. He rushed down to the Great Hall and sat with his friends.

'Ha! I knew it, and you said it was a pointless skill learning how to make a Pineapple Tap Dance!' he said triumphantly, pointing a finger in Vinnie's face.

'It is! Other than that exam, what are you ever going to use it for?!' Vinnie scoffed. Wolfie just grinned at him. So far all his hard work was paying off. He just hoped it would continue throughout the rest of the week.

…

At midnight on Wednesday, Wolfie and all the other first years were sitting in the highest room of the Astronomy Tower, their telescopes pointing at the sky as they proceeded with their Astronomy exam.

For this exam, Professor Wonicolski had set them the task of plotting a map of the solar system, but it wasn't as simple as that. To complete the exam, you had to use your map to make a minor, yet logical, horoscope for the people with your star-sign. The Professor himself had already calculated the correct horoscope for each star sign, and the closer you got to his, the more marks you'd receive.

Wolfie, being born in the early days of July, was a Gemini. He was trying to remember how Jupiter would react to Saturn to determine his horoscope. So far he had worked out that in romance, he was supposedly searching for someone with the initial G, and in his home life, he was supposedly going to receive praise for excellent results. Wolfie prayed this held true.

Finally the exam ended and handing in his map and horoscope, Wolfie stifled a yawn as he and his fellow Slytherins all headed down on the common room. None of them were talking much; they were all too tired due to it being nearly One O'clock in the morning. They had been up so late due to the need to do their Astronomy exam at night, but they weren't permitted to use this as an excuse to wander around the castle in the dark.

Thinking longingly of Friday, Wolfie settled himself down in a chair by the fireplace in the common room, downing yet another of the magical energy drinks so he could do some more revision for the next day. It was nearly two hours later before he went to bed. Thankfully, his mind was so exhausted that even his nightmares stayed away for the night.

…

Friday morning dawned and Wolfie actually cheered as he woke up, startling Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Theodore and Blaise and making them all jerk awake in shock.

'What? What's happening?' Theodore slurred sleepily.

'Wolfie! What on earth are you cheering about?!' Blaise shouted at him irritably.

'It's the last day of the exams, and we only have two today!' Wolfie said positively cheerfully. All their practical exams were over. They just had their Transfiguration Theory and their History of Magic exams left, and then that was it. A full week of freedom.

Wolfie was actually dreading the next week of waiting, he knew he'd be on the edge until the results came in, but still, there wouldn't be any more tests, which was cause enough to celebrate in Wolfie's book.

Getting dressed at top speed, Wolfie sped out of the dormitory, flew through the Common Room and ran all the way up to the Great Hall. Most of his nerves were gone now. He knew he had WAY over-studied for all his subjects and that most of the things he had learnt he needn't have, but he was glad that he had pushed himself so hard. It would hopefully save him a lot of pain over the summer.

The morning flew by and so did the Transfiguration exam. Wolfie was sure that he had got one of the questions wrong but it wasn't enough to tarnish his grade, so he wasn't too worried about it. They had time for a very quick lunch before they headed up to the History of Magic classroom.

They had to sit and answer questions about Goblins and Wizards who died in various battles. When Professor Binns told them to put down their quills, Wolfie couldn't help but cheer along with everyone else.

The Slytherins all left the classroom, Wolfie talking top speed about the exam.

'I can't believe I memorised all those dates about the uprising of Elfric the Eager and he didn't come up once! And the Werewolf code of Conduct didn't come up either!' he complained but he was grinning his head off.

'Oh Wolfie shut up, some of us didn't go bonkers over revision' Vinnie told him with a smirk.

'And some of us won't have McGonagall or Snape on our backs next year due to abysmal marks' Wolfie shot back and Draco laughed. Neither Greg nor Vinnie seemed to get what 'abysmal' meant, so the insult was lost on them.

They all headed down to the Great Hall, all of them relieved that the pressure of the exams was finally over.

Wolfie knew though, these next few days would be very trying for him. He hated waiting… and there was an awful lot riding on these results for the poor boy. He dived into his bag and drew out his last can of energy drink. He frowned. He'd have to order some more of it… he didn't want to give up the buzz they gave him quite yet… despite there being no need for them anymore.

…

_Wolfie felt his back hit the wall and he tensed up in fear, trembling as his Father, Mother, and Grandmother all advanced on him murderously. They surrounded him and cut off all escape routes. Wolfie closed his eyes as his father towered over him, looking angrier than Wolfie could ever remember seeing him. He was actually bright red and shaking with rage. In his hands he clutched a long piece of parchment, Wolfie's exam results._

_'History of Magic, F!' he roared, and beside him, her face contorted with fury, Mrs Sinistra reached into her pocket and pulled out a glistening Goblin Made SWORD which could never have fit in there ordinarily. She brought it up high and brought it CRASHING down on Wolfie's head._

_'Oomph' Wolfie mumbled as the entire world swam around him. He swayed on the spot dizzily before he slid down the wall, conscious but seeing stars. The odd thing was, there was no blood from where his mother had hit him. There was no gaping wound, there was only pain._

_'Potions, F!' his father read out. His Grandmother reached into her handbag and brought out a vial of a bright orange potion. She shook it up and popped the cork. The potion drenched Wolfie. He screamed as his skin blistered and broke, causing thick red scorches to appear on his face and arms. He clawed at his body in agony as the potion destroyed his skin like acid._

_'Herbology, F!' Mr Sinistra boomed, and reaching into his pocket he brought out a pot plant full of Devil's Snare. He threw it at Wolfie and it began to pull the young boy into it. Its tentacles were reaching around his neck and squeezing the air from his lungs. Wolfie's lips began turning blue and his vision began to turn blurry._

_'Charms, F!' his father relayed and Mrs Sinistra pulled her wand. A beam of lightning burst from the wand tip and it struck Wolfie right between the eyes. He screeched in pain as static rippled up and down his body, frazzling all his insides in the process but still he lived on._

_'Astronomy, F!' Mr Sinistra told them, and his Grandmother held up both her hands. A small but spiky star formed between them, before she brought it crashing down on poor Wolfie's head. He whimpered as their punishments began to take their toll on him, and they weren't even over yet._

_'Transfiguration, F!' Mr Sinistra told them, bringing up his own wand and waving it. Wolfie gasped as before his eyes, the skin on his arms sprouted fur. He felt his shape changing and he doubled up onto all fours, like a dog. A tail burst out from his lower back and his face contorted into a muzzle. Two pointed ears sprouted from his now furry head. His eyes gleamed dangerously. He let out a loud howl. His father had transfigured him into a large brown wolf._

_'You are pathetic, a waster, no use at all to us' Mrs Sinistra said to the whimpering wolf. She kicked at the poor creature, who recoiled, whining pitifully. He pawed at a bruise on his side from where she had kicked him._

_'You do not deserve to bare the name Sinistra. You are no longer part of our family, you are unfit to be one of us, you talentless piece of scum' his Grandmother hissed at him, using her wand to hex him. The Wolf yelped as a jagged cut appear on his muzzle. He used his long wolf tongue to lick it clean as tears formed in the furry animal's eyes._

_'I warned you and you constantly disobeyed me. I told you to study and you didn't. If you had listened, you might have been able to save yourself' his father advanced and the wolf curled up against the wall, looking at the man before him with frightened wounded eyes._

_'Defence Against the Dark Arts, F' his father grinned an insane, sadist, cruel sneer that invoked a fierce burning wave of terror in the whimpering wolf._

_'Avada Kedavra!' he roared and a burst of green light was the last thing the wolf saw._

…

'No…' Wolfie whimpered as he shot upright in bed. Looking about in panic, he leapt to his feet, grabbed his bag and ran up to the common room.

'Wolfie?' he heard a voice say behind him but he didn't pay any attention to it. He sprinted into the common, quite literally threw himself into a chair, and began frantically flicking through one of his text books.

'Wolfie, what are you doing?' Draco asked, coming up into the common room with a look of confusion and concern lining his face.

'I need to study for the exams! He'll turn me into a wolf if I don't!' Wolfie cried in alarm. Draco's eyes widened.

'Wolfie, the exams finished today, remember?' Draco reminded him and Wolfie paused in his manic book looking.

'What?' he breathed, shocked.

'We had our last exam today' Draco told him and Wolfie frowned. His eyes widened as he realised that Draco was right. He immediately began to blush.

'Oh… yeah, now I remember' he muttered embarrassedly.

'You're cracking up under the pressure mate. You seriously thought your father would turn you into a wolf because you didn't study?' Draco quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Err… it must have been a dream' Wolfie muttered and Draco sighed.

'If what your father will do is having this kind of effect on you, you _really_ need to tell a teacher about how he hurts you' the blonde told him gently and Wolfie's eyes snapped up to Draco's.

'No! I WON'T tell anyone and _you_ won't either' he said angrily and Draco sighed but backed down.

'Alright, fine. But go back to bed and get some sleep, and at least TRY to remember what you did during the day before flying into a blind panic again' Draco said before he turned around and headed back down to the dormitories. Wolfie groaned and put his head in his hands.

Draco was right. He really was beginning to crack under all the pressure. He just had to hold the pieces together for a couple more days. And when it was the summer, then he could fall apart. He had to retain his image after all. He could not be seen as being weak by the entire school. Sinistras were not weak, that's what his father had told him.

…

'You forgot?!' Draco scoffed as Wolfie headed through up the main staircase of Hogwarts the next day.

'You took the rodent off me to free it, and instead it's been in your bag all this time?' Draco began laughing and Wolfie couldn't help but join in.

'I know, I know, but I've been so busy revising for the exams that I completely forgot I even had him. Anyway, you go find Greg and Vinnie, I'll let him go and then I'll catch up with you' Wolfie said and Draco nodded before he turned and walked off in the other direction.

Wolfie looked around as he walked through one of the many corridors. He didn't want anyone to know they had had the rat, so he was looking for somewhere deserted to free him.

Deciding on a spot, Wolfie drew the glass out of his bag and looked at the rat inside. It looked awfully thin and Wolfie felt guilty about forgetting about it for so long. He knelt down and unscrewed the jar, and the rat scampered out and up the corridor.

Smiling, Wolfie stood up and was about to leave when he heard voices coming from around the corner.

'Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago' Professor McGonagall was saying in a rather cold voice.

'He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once' she was explaining to someone in a snippy tone. Wolfie had no idea why, but he was curious as to know the exact nature of this conversation, and so he hung back to listen some more.

'He's _gone_? _Now_?' Potter's voice said frantically.

'Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time -' McGonagall told him sharply.

'But this is important!' Potter cried anxiously.

'Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?' the professor asked in a sarcastic tone.

'Look' Potter said, sounding frustrated, and Wolfie could tell that caution had been thrown to the winds now.

'Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone -' Potter stated.

Wolfie's eyebrows shot up his forehead. What on earth was a 'Philosopher's Stone'?

Whatever it was, it was clear that McGonagall had NOT been expecting that to be Potter's answer. Judging by the thudding noise, she had just dropped something, several somethings actually.

'How do you know -' Wolfie heard her splutter.

'Professor, I think – I know – that Sn – that someone's going to try and steal the stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore' Potter's voice said, frantic again.

McGonagall didn't say anything for a moment, but when she did; her voice was lined with suspicion and shock.

'Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected' she said with a hint of finally in her voice.

'But Professor -' Potter began but McGonagall cut over him.

'Potter, I know what I'm talking about. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine' she said, and judging by the footsteps, McGonagall had decided to leave the conversation.

'It's tonight; Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up' Wolfie heard Potter say.

Frowning, troubled by everything he had just heard, Wolfie took off before he was caught.

What the hell was going on at Hogwarts?!

…

Wolfie was pacing around his dormitory. He was thinking very hard about everything he had heard Potter saying. The Philosopher's Stone was what he had called it, but what was a Philosopher's Stone? And McGonagall had said it was protected… where would they protect something in Hogwarts?

And Snape was trying to steal it? What was that all about?

Wolfie frowned, deep in thought. He couldn't remember reading anything about a Philosopher's Stone. He tried to think back, to see if Potter had ever let anything slip about it before. His eyes widened as he remembered that time when he had been Potter's slave.

'Nicholas Flamel!' he cried, but then his face fell. He still had no idea who that was. The 'where' was easier though. It was obvious where the Stone was hidden, Dumbledore had told them on their very first night.

It was obviously hidden on the Third Floor Corridor, under a trapdoor if what Potter said was anything to go on.

And Potter thought that Snape was going to steal it that night… and Wolfie knew easily what that meant. It meant Potter would be sneaking out to try and stop him, no doubt with Weasley and Granger in toe.

As he reached this conclusion, Wolfie turned and walked out of his dormitory, forcing himself to smile at Theodore and Blaise as he passed them.

He walked up to the Common Room and found Draco, Greg, Vinnie, Pansy and Aurora all lounging around in the chairs by the fire.

'Wolfie, where've you been all this time?' Draco asked him as Wolfie sat down.

'Thinking. Are you still interested in getting Potter in trouble?' he asked and Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

'I thought we were going to let all that go?' Draco said suspiciously.

'I know… but I've found something out. Interested?' Wolfie asked. Draco frowned thoughtfully for a moment, but then he shook his head.

'No. We've tried again and again to get him expelled. There's no point. The Teachers all love him too much. Dumbledore will protect him from expulsion. We'll come off worse if we try anything' Draco told him and Wolfie gaped at him in shock. And he wasn't the only one.

'What?! You're not going to try?' Pansy looked at him as if he had grown another head.

'You've been trying all year! You can't just give up!' Greg told him.

'What was it you found out anyway?' Aurora looked at Wolfie curiously. Wolfie let out a sigh.

'I overheard Potter talking to McGonagall. There's some magical artefact hidden at Hogwarts and Potter thinks it's about to be stolen. McGonagall didn't believe him, but Potter thinks it's going to be stolen tonight. I think he'll stop at nothing to make sure that doesn't happen' Wolfie explained.

'So… you think all these things that have been happening all year are all to do with this artefact?' Draco asked him and Wolfie rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'I don't know… but some of it does make sense. That troll that got in, that night we saw Snape heading in the opposite direction to everyone else. I bet he let it in as a diversion' Wolfie began.

'Yeah, but you said you overheard Snape telling Quirrell that he was trying to _save_ Potter! Why would he do that? And you also said the Snape said he thought Quirrell let it in.' Draco reminded him. Wolfie paused, until his eyes widened.

'Ah… it's not Snape that's trying to steal it…of course!' Wolfie clapped a hand to his head as he had an epiphany.

'Come again?' Vinnie looked at him as if his friend was insane.

'It's _Quirrell_!' he cried as the pieces all fell into place.

'Quirrell passed out in the hall, and all the other teachers ran off to find the troll, leaving Quirrell on the floor. It would have been easy for him to just get up and walk off. Snape went to the place where it's hidden to stop him!' Wolfie said.

'But then, what was the whole thing with Potter's broomstick about?' Greg frowned, all the other Slytherins seemed to be struggling to keep up.

'Think about it. Potter's been sniffing around all year. Maybe he was getting too close and Quirrell thought he needed to get rid of him… and that would also explain why Snape wanted to referee the next match, to make sure Quirrell didn't try the same trick twice' Wolfie explained his theory.

'None of this matters though, so what if Potter's trying to stop Quirrell, what does it matter?' Draco snapped at him. He was honestly trying to get other his desire to have Potter thrown out and here was _Wolfie_, the voice of reason for so long, dragging all this up. What had they switched minds or something?!

'Because, that thing you saw in the forest, I'm betting that's why Quirrell is doing this. The creature needs to survive through Unicorn Blood, maybe this artefact is powerful enough to remove the curse over the creature' Wolfie said. It was a plausible theory after all.

'Again, this doesn't matter. It's none of our business! Wolfie, what on earth has gotten into you?' Draco demanded. Wolfie glowered at him slightly.

'Nothing! I thought you might be interested, that's all!' he snapped, and without another word, he spun around on the spot and headed back down to the dormitory. He was relieved to see that Theodore and Blaise had already left.

Sighing in irritation, he flopped down on his bed and tried to clear his thoughts. He had no idea why this was winding him up so much. He grabbed his pillow and flung it across the room. It was just about to hit the door when said door opened.

'Oomph!' Greg cried as the pillow hit him directly in the face. Wolfie's mouth dropped open as Greg's head snapped back.

'Greg! Sorry mate!' he cried, blushing slightly. Greg chuckled, stooped down and picked up Wolfie's pillow.

'It's fine. But what's wrong? Why are you so wind up over Potter? I mean you normally don't care, so what's different now?' he asked as he returned Wolfie's pillow to him. Wolfie let out a growl of frustration.

'I've absolutely no idea! I just… I'm _sick_ of him getting away with breaking rules and everybody else has to follow them for fear of consequence!' Wolfie spat, fuming. He didn't know where this anger was coming from. He jumped to his feet and began pacing the dormitory, livid… but he had no idea why.

'Wolfie?' Greg quirked an eyebrow at him but Wolfie didn't reply. Wolfie kicked one of Vinnie's socks and sent to flying across the room.

Wolfie balled up his fists so tightly his nails scratched the palms of his hands. He narrowed his eyes and drew his wand. Spinning it around, he caused a water glass to shatter all over the floor.

'Wolfie!' Greg cried in shock. Wolfie began panting slightly, trying to calm down, but he couldn't, his anger was overtaking everything… but why? Where was such anger coming from?

His heart rate picked up and his head began throbbing in pain. A lone tear began rolling down his face.

'Wolfie?' Greg asked, looking deeply concerned now. Wolfie let out a choked sob as the pressure began building inside his head. He swayed slightly on the spot, before he fell to one knee.

'Wolfie!' Greg yelled, jumping up and rushing over to him. Wolfie clutched at his temples and began whimpering.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Greg began to shake him but it was no use. Wolfie let out a choked scream began the whole world span around him and he fell forwards.

'WOLFIE!' he heard Greg yell above him before his world was consumed by darkness.

…

Wolfie's eyes fluttered open, and to his great confusion, someone was dabbing at his forehead with a wet sponge.

'What… err?' he said groggily. He squinted slightly at the bright lights over him, the white walls. His vision sharpened back into focus. He frowned when he found himself to be in the hospital wing, and he couldn't help but wonder how he had got there.

'Ah, Mr Sinistra, you're awake' a brisk voice said as Madam Pomfrey came into focus. She was standing over him, the sponge in hand.

'What happened?' Wolfie looked at her, more than a little confused. She looked at him rather sternly.

'_You_ have been overexerting yourself young man, filling yourself with enough sugar to keep running with _no_ sleep. It caught up with you' she told him stiffly and Wolfie paled.

'Oh' he said weakly.

'Yes, Oh. That was extremely foolish of you Mr Sinistra! If your friend Mr Goyle hadn't have brought you up here you might have fallen into a coma! And with _magical_ energy drinks, we wouldn't have been able to wake you up' the matron told him and Wolfie hung his head.

'I didn't realise…' he muttered softly.

'Oh course you didn't, but Mr Goyle informed me that you've been drinking those sugary drinks all week! I believe you've become addicted!' she cried at him and Wolfie's head snapped up.

'I am NOT addicted!… Ma'am' he added quickly.

'It doesn't matter. From now on, No. More. Energy. Drinks!' she told him slowly and Wolfie's mouth fell open.

'But I need them!' he cried but she shook her head.

'You think you do but you don't. Mr Goyle told me that you were drinking them to help you stay up later to revise for your exams. The exams are over now' she reminded him not unkindly.

'But…!' he tried but Madam Pomfrey cut him off by shoving a large piece of chopped up orange into his mouth. _Where_ she had brought that from he had no idea.

'Eat plenty of fruit; it'll help get the sugar out of your system. And you, young man, are on a detox programme for the rest of term, AND I'm writing home to your father to make sure you continue it at home' she told him sternly. Wolfie paled.

'No! Please don't tell him! I promise, I'll stop with the drinks!' Wolfie said desperately and the matron's eyes flashed. Wolfie barely managed to hold her gaze.

'I am writing to your father' she said finally before she walked away. Wolfie took in a sharp breath. What was his father going to say about him using those drinks to help his revision?!

He let out a growl of anger before he turned over onto his side and looked up the ward for the first time. To his surprise, he saw that there was another student in there too. A Gryffindor student in fact, that just so happened to go by the name Harry Potter.

'Potter?! What on earth are you doing in here?' Wolfie demanded. Potter's head creaked around to face him. He glared at Wolfie with a scowl.

'And why should I tell you anything?' he snapped. Wolfie looked at him in confusion.

'But… hold on what day is it? I thought you were going down that trapdoor' Wolfie was quite behind the times. Potter's eyes widened.

'You knew what we were going to do? How?' he demanded and Wolfie smirked at him.

'And why should I tell you anything?' Wolfie drawled, bouncing Potter's words back at him. Potter scowled, but then to Wolfie's surprise, began to explain.

'We thought that Snape was going to steal something called the Philosopher's Stone. We went through the trapdoor and broke through a lot of enchantments to get closer to the stone. It wasn't Snape, it was Quirrell… he's dead' Potter told him and Wolfie's stomach churned and his mouth fell open.

'You _killed_ him?' he asked, horrified. He may be a Slytherin, and he may have his sadistic qualities, but Wolfie could honestly say he never wanted anybody _dead_… well, maybe perhaps his parents and Grandmother… not anybody else though.

Potter frantically shook his head.

'No, I didn't mean too… but it's complicated. And it's really none of your business' Potter snapped at him before he turned the tables.

'Now it's your turn, what did you do to end up here?' he demanded and Wolfie blushed.

'I… err… sort of tired myself out with my revision and caused myself to collapse' Wolfie said, intentionally leaving out the part about his supposed _addiction_. He was NOT addicted and he didn't care what anybody said.

Potter just stared at him.

'You take school work WAY too seriously' the black haired boy said before he rolled over and the conversation ended.

…

Thankfully Wolfie only had to stay for a few hours and then the matron released him. She ordered him not to drink any more energy drinks, and she promised that she WOULD be writing to his father despite him pleading with her not too.

Wolfie glumly headed into the Slytherin Common room, and it wasn't long before he found himself surrounded.

'Wolfie? How are you?' Daphne asked him, looking concerned.

'Are you alright?' Blaise asked.

'We were worried about you mate!' Theodore told him. Wolfie smiled at them all.

'I'm fine now, but have you seen Draco, Greg, and Vinnie?' he asked when he failed to spot them. It was Tracy that answered him.

'In the dorms' she told him, and nodding his thanks, Wolfie left them and headed down towards the dormitories.

He pushed the door open and saw his friends going through _his_ bedside cabinet.

'What are you doing?' he asked with an arched eyebrow. They all looked around at him, all of them looking quite stern.

'Disposing of these' Draco said simply, holding up a pack of six energy drinks. Wolfie's eyes widened.

'Ah… err… I can explain' he said weakly.

'If we had known you were becoming addicted to this junk, we've have done this ages ago!' Greg told him sharply and Wolfie sagged under his gaze.

'But it's not a problem, just leave them' Wolfie pleaded but surprisingly it was Vinnie that spoke up.

'No chance. Your craziness has gone on long enough. We're taking these and you're NOT having anymore. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape told us NOT to let you take even a sip' he told him.

'AND you're eating fruit until you get rid of all the sugar' Greg added determinedly.

'But you two eat sugary foods ALL the time!' Wolfie protested.

'They don't become addicted! And it doesn't matter what you want, we're going to stop you from killing yourself even if it kills us' Draco told him venomously and Wolfie gave in.

'Fine' he muttered, sounding like a petulant child being forced into something by his parents, which, ironically, were actually the ones reasonable for all this in the first place.

…

Wolfie hugged his hoodie tighter around his arms as he sat in the Great Hall. He was literally shaking. He was cold and pale yet he was also sweaty and hot. His eyes were slightly glazed over and he was tapping his foot randomly and occasionally he would give a funny jerk of his head.

His friends were all staring at him, and in the end he couldn't take it anymore.

'Come on, _please_, I'm dying here!' he pleaded. Draco, Greg and Vinnie all shook their heads.

'No, no more energy drinks' Draco told him and Wolfie moaned, placing his head in his hands miserably. They had taken all of Wolfie's energy drinks, even the ones he had hidden under his bed and in his trunk, and they hadn't allowed him a single drop in over three days.

He was feeling sick all of the time and his head were constantly pounding. His nightmares were worse than ever, and with no pressing school work playing on his mind, Wolfie had nothing to do but complain about the waiting for the exam results and his lack of energy drinks.

'It isn't fair, what did I ever do to you lot?!' Wolfie asked angrily. The other Slytherins were used to his little bursts of anger by now, and didn't react to them.

'It's for your own good Wolfie' Vinnie told him and Wolfie glowered at him but didn't say anything. He just let out a miserable moan.

'Oh cheer up mate, have something to eat' Greg pleaded, pushing a plate of sausages towards Wolfie. Wolfie put a hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick, before he pushed the plate away.

'No thank you' he shook his head.

His friends all sighed. Those bloody energy drinks had thrown him right off the deep end. Only Draco knew the true reason behind Wolfie's strange behaviour, and the hate he felt for Wolfie's parents increased ten-fold due to this latest issue they had practically, if inadvertently, passed onto their son.

…

'Bleh…errr….ooh' Wolfie moaned as he threw up into the toilet in the Slytherin boy's dormitories. Behind him, Greg was rubbing his back sympathetically.

'That's it mate, get it all out' he said softly, rubbing circles over Wolfie's back. Wolfie heaved again. He had been at this for the last ten minutes, and he was honestly surprised that he was still going because he had barely eaten a thing in days.

'Greg, I can't take any more of this. Please, you've _got_ to give me one of my energy drinks' Wolfie said through tears and he hurled again. Greg sighed and patted his back.

'I can't. I'm really sorry Wolfie' Greg told him sadly as Wolfie retched again, whimpering and moaning in pain.

'But Greg, I need one' he choked out as he finally stopped vomiting and shakily got to his feet. He swayed and Greg grabbed him to keep him upright. Greg walked him out of the bathroom and lowered Wolfie onto his own bed.

Wolfie put a hand to his sweaty forehead. He'd been running a fever for days and was still burning up. He was still shaking and he had started having emotional mood swings. Up second he'd be cheerful and happy, and the next he'd become moody and distant. It was worrying his friends more than they would admit, and they were all determinedly helping him battle this.

'_Please'_ Wolfie begged after a moment of silence. Greg, feeling terrible and almost shaking himself at how ill Wolfie looked, shook his head solemnly, pity lining his face. Wolfie put a hand to his stomach, the other one resting on his fevered brow, and let out a dry sob of anguish.

…

It was the last day. Wolfie couldn't believe how quickly the year had flown by, but it was finally the last day. It was also the day that he'd learn how well he had done in his exams. He had been praying for days that he had done well. He was doubtful that he'd survive both this awful detox AND his father's fury both at the same time.

His friends were being as strict as ever, and they accompanied him almost everywhere. He sighed as they watched him closely as he walked out of the dormitory, and Greg hurried to catch up with him.

'You can relax. I'm not nipping off to go owl order more energy drinks… I've already done that' Wolfie told him smugly.

'WHAT?!' Greg bellowed and Wolfie began laughing, but it soon turned into a horrible coughing fit.

'You can't drink them! I won't let you!' Greg roared at him and once Wolfie had stopped coughing, he turned to face him.

'I was only kidding. I just meant that you don't have to follow me everywhere for fear that I'll find an energy drink and down it behind your back' Wolfie explained and Greg calmed down slightly, but was still breathing like an angry bull.

'I know I don't have to worry about you sneaking off anywhere…' Greg said darkly and Wolfie grinned slightly.

'Good, maybe now then you can…' he got out before Greg cut over him.

'Because I'm not leaving you alone long enough to have the chance' he growled almost possessively and Wolfie deflated.

He and Greg went up the stairs, both of them scowling in annoyance that the other couldn't see their way of thinking.

…

'Miss Greengrass, pass these out would you' Professor Snape said, handing a lot of envelopes to Daphne during breakfast on the last day. All the Slytherin first years were sat together at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, save Jody of course. Wolfie was actually surprised that the little Mudblood was still at Hogwarts. Everyone in Slytherin hated her due to her blood, and everyone else hated her because she was a Slytherin. She was constantly alone and looked miserable. It was clear that she deeply hated Hogwarts but at the same time, she was far too proud to give up and leave. Stuck up little Mudblood.

Daphne took a handful of envelops, each bearing a different student's name, and she handed them out. Wolfie took his with trembling fingers. This was it, this was the moment his fate would go one way or the other.

He was shaking so badly that he needed a moment to compose himself, but finally he managed to draw in a deep breath, and before he could chicken out on himself, he tore into the envelop.

He unfolded the parchment inside, and his eyes scanned over the results inside. His jaw dropped open.

_Levelling Key for First Year examinations -_

_A – Full marks to 90%_

_B – 89% down to 80%_

_C - 79% down to 70%_

_D - 69% down to 60%_

_E - 59% down to 50%_

_F - 49% down to 0%_

_Examination results for Wolfgang Sinistra -_

_Transfiguration – A_

_Charms – A_

_Potions – A_

_Herbology – A_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – A_

_Astronomy – A_

_History of Magic – A_

Wolfie was barely able to believe it. His eyes flickered back to the envelop to make sure these were his results. They were.

'I…Ha… I can't believe it!' he cried gleefully, happier than he had been in days. He had honestly done it! He had managed to get perfect marks! His father wasn't going to go ballistic and torture him; his Grandmother wouldn't be reprimanding him. He had done it; he had passed his first year with the necessary grades to save himself!

'Can't believe what?' Draco asked, plucking Wolfie's results out of his hand. His eyes scanned the parchment, before he scoffed and threw it back to Wolfie.

'Can't believe it? I can. You study like there's no tomorrow. Congratulations mate' Draco thumped him proudly on the back.

'What, how did you do?' Tracy looked up at him. Wolfie opened his mouth to modestly reply, but Draco spoke up over him.

'He got straight As. He's the top in the year' he said and all his friends gasped before they beamed at him.

'Nice one Wolfie' Greg smiled warmly at him.

'Maybe next year you can help _me_ with my Transfiguration' Vinnie aid wistfully and Wolfie blushed modestly.

'You worked really hard for it Wolfie, you deserve it' Aurora told him kindly.

'Come on guys, your making me blush!' he waved them off and they all laughed. They quickly asked each other about their own grades. Draco had done quite well, as had Pansy and Aurora. Daphne and Blaise had passed every subject too and Theodor and Tracy had both received As in Potions. Greg had managed to scrape a pass in every subject, but poor Vinnie had failed Transfiguration. His other scores were high enough to allow him back in next year though. Millicent had passed everything but Charms, and none of them asked about Jody's marks because none of them cared at all. All in all, the first year Slytherins were all very pleased with themselves, but nobody was smiling broader than Wolfie. He was the top of his year… just as he deserved to be.

…

Wolfie and his friends all made their way to the Great Hall for the End-Of-Year feast together, all of them glad that the year was over but sad because they'd miss the castle and their friends. Wolfie wasn't very happy though. He may have got perfect grades, but he was still apprehensive about returning home for the summer. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to survive two months with just his parents to talk too.

They entered the hall, beaming around at all the decorations. Green and Silver drapes hung down over the tables, whilst on the back wall, a huge banner with the Serpent of Slytherin hung proudly. This was the seventh year in a row that Slytherin had won the House Cup, something that Wolfie was quite proud to have been a part of.

They took their seats and waited for everyone else to arrive. Wolfie noted how quite the hall went when Potter entered and Wolfie knew why. The whole story about the Philosopher's Stone had leaked and everyone in the school now knew exactly what had happened. Wolfie had been stunned to learn that Potter and his friends had got passed a three-headed Cerberus, a huge growth of Devil's Snare, a cloud of Enchanted Keys, a giant chess set which was alive, another mountain troll, fires and potions, before he arrived at the Mirror of Erised and had some sort of show down with Quirrell, who had died as a result. Nobody was quite sure how Potter had done that. Professor Dumbledore had only told the students it had been an accident and there was no malice involved, and no criminal charges were being made against Potter, which of course pissed Draco off greatly.

'Potter's literally got away with murder then!' the blonde had exclaimed when they had heard the news. Wolfie tried not to think about it. Tonight was a night for celebration after all.

Moments after Potter, Professor Dumbledore arrived and the babble died away instantly, everyone giving the wise professor their undivided attention.

'Another year gone!' he said cheerfully as he approached the podium in front of the staff table.

'And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts' he told them with a twinkle in his eye.

Wolfie barely managed not to snort at that. If his father had anything to say about it, he would NOT be returning to Hogwarts with an empty head.

'Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding' Professor Dumbledore said, indicating to a beautiful silver cup that gleamed in the light, drawing everyone's attention to it.

'The points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw had four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two' Professor Dumbledore told them.

There was an uproar of cheering around Wolfie and he let out a loud whistle with his fingers. Draco was banging his goblet on the table in delight, and Greg and Vinnie were both laughing happily. Wolfie caught a glimpse of Potter looking at them, a slightly bitter look on his face.

'Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, however, recent events must be taken into account' Professor Dumbledore said calmly, and the room went very still. Wolfie's and the other Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

'Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… first- to Mr Ronald Weasley…'

Wolfie watched as Weasley's face turned a vivid purple colour and he looked remarkably like a radish with bad sunburn.

'…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years; I award Gryffindor house fifty points' the headmaster stated.

The Gryffindors' cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver.

'My brother, you know! My youngest brother¬ Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!' Percy Weasley could be heard telling the other prefects.

After a few moments, silence fell again, and Dumbledore resumed his speech.

'Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points' he said and Wolfie saw Granger burying her face in her hands. Judging by her shaking shoulders, she had burst into tears of happiness.

The Gryffindors were beside themselves, they were a hundred points up after all.

'Third - to Mr Harry Potter…' said Professor Dumbledore and the room went deadly quiet.

'For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points' he said.

Wolfie put his hands over his ears since the din was deafening. Trying to add up whilst ignoring the Gryffindors' screaming, Wolfie's eyes widened in horror when he realised that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy two points, the exact same as Slytherin.

'They're tying with us now!' he hissed at his friends and they all paled, looking horrified.

Dumbledore eventually raised his hand and silence fell almost immediately.

'There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom' the headmaster announced.

'WHAT?!' Wolfie yelled but his exclamation was lost in the Gryffindors' outburst.

They might as well have fired a canon in the Great Hall, the lions' roars of delight we so loud. Wolfie was shaking with silent rage as Longbottom vanished underneath a pile of people hugging him.

'But he… he… he's never so much as won _one_ bloody point!' he howled with rage. Draco just looked at him in stunned horror, barely able to believe it. Potter and Weasley both glanced over at them and laughed. Draco and Wolfie glared daggers at them in response.

One thing Wolfie was certain of. This was _far_ from over.

…

Wolfie smiled sadly as he took one last at the castle that had felt more like his home than Sinistra Manor had ever done. It was late morning, and the students were all down at the platform on the edge of Hogsmead. Wolfie, Draco, Greg, and Vinnie all dragged their trunks onto the train and found themselves a compartment. Wolfie made sure that Prince's cage was secured before taking his seat.

Wolfie hung out the window and watched as Hogwarts vanished behind a mountain. It would be a long two months before he saw it again.

'Are you alright?' Vinnie asked when he noticed Wolfie's forlorn expression.

'Yeah, of course I am' he said unconvincingly. His friends looked at him in disbelief.

'I'm just feeling a bit sick' he amended. He WAS feeling sick. His detox was still burning through him, and the craving for some energy drinks was still taking its toll.

Wolfie was always cold yet burning up. He was always dressed in a heavy jumper or hoodie and his skin had a pale look to it, yet it also had a lever of sweat constantly covering it. He would get dizzy spells, mood swings, shakes that ravaged his body and the occasional vomiting attack.

He had hoped it would be gone by now, but apparently fate had decided he'd need to put up with all this stress whilst back in the household of his parents, something he was NOT looking forward too.

Draco, Greg and Vinnie all began talking about the various Quidditch matches they hoped to see over the summer and which teams were better than others and Wolfie just sat staring out the window, watching fields of cows and sheep flashing by.

They had only been going for about an hour before the compartment door opened. It was the witch pushing the sweet trolley.

'Anything off the trolley dears?' she asked. Wolfie laughed weakly when Greg and Vinnie rushed forwards and took dozens of things, just like they had when he had first met them. He couldn't believe it had already been nine months since then. So much had happened yet it still felt like no time at all.

The witch moved on… when Wolfie suddenly had an idea. A very devious idea that only a Slytherin would think of. He stood up and his friends looked at him. Draco noticed his eyes light up, and he did not like that at all. He knew that Wolfie was up to something.

'I'm just going to the loo' Wolfie said before leaving the compartment, gently shutting the door behind him. Draco made sure he was gone before turning to Greg and Vinnie.

'Greg, follow him and make sure he's not trying to pull anything' he ordered and Greg frowned at him.

'Why? Are you worried about him pulling a muscle?' he asked and Draco pinched the corners of his eyes in frustration.

'No you moron. I'm thinking that he's going to try and get an energy drink and down it before we can stop him' Draco told him and Greg's eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed darkly.

'Not on my watch' he grumbled as he got to his feet and stalked out of the compartment after Wolfie.

…

Wolfie cast a look over his shoulder as he made his way up the train. For a moment, he thought he saw something rush into one of the compartments, but on second glance he was sure he had just imagined it. He shook his head and continued walking.

Logically the place where the witch with the trolley would be would be the front of the train with the driver. Now he just had to get there, get an energy drink and down it before returning to his friends.

He knew they were only trying to help him, that they _thought_ he needed help, but he honestly didn't need any help. So what if NOT drinking the energy drinks made him sick and desperate? All that proved was that he _needed_ them, so why shouldn't he have any? It wasn't fair for them to stop him!

He approached a door right at the end of the train, and knocking on it, it opened and the trolley pushing witch peered out at him.

'Yes dear?' she asked.

'One energy drink please' Wolfie said and she nodded. She turned away to the side and stepped back with a can of Wolfie's favourite energy drink in her hand. Wolfie eyed it with a glint in his golden eyes, before he turned over the right money and almost wrestled it out of her hand. He smiled manically as he began walking back up the train.

…

Greg looked around, trying to spot that familiar head of brown hair when suddenly he spotted the boy he was looking for. Wolfie turned and looked over his shoulder. Panicking, Greg darted into the nearest compartment. He immediately regretted that decision.

'You! What the hell do you want?!' an angry voice demanded. Greg spun around and swore loudly. Of course, out of every compartment he could have walked into, it would have to be Potter's, Weasley's and Granger's. Weasley had been the one to shout at him.

'Button it, I need to hide' Greg glared at them, pressing his face against the glass and trying to see if Wolfie had moved on yet.

'Why? What have you done this time?' Granger demanded.

'It's none of your business' Greg shouted at them, not turning away from the window.

'Never mind that, get out, get out now!' Weasley yelled at him but Greg ignored him.

'Did you hear me?! I said get out!' Weasley advanced on him. He grabbed Greg by the shoulder but the larger boy pushed the red-head away.

'Shut it! He'll hear you!' Greg snapped at him, creaking open the door slightly and peering out. He smiled slightly when he saw that Wolfie had gone. Immediately leaving the Gryffindors' compartment, Greg headed up the train, pushing people out of his way as he went. And then he saw him. Wolfie, coming back towards him, a triumphant look on his face and a can of energy drink in his hand. Greg narrowed his eyes angrily, and stamped all the way over to him.

'What do you think you're doing?!' he barked gruffly.

Wolfie jumped so much he almost dropped his drinks can. His eyes widened when he saw that Greg had seen him. He quickly tried to hide the can behind his back but it was useless, Greg had already seen it.

'I… err… well the thing is…' he fumbled over his words. Greg stomped to his side and grabbed him tightly by the arm.

'Hey! Ouch, let' go, you're hurting me!' Wolfie whined as Greg dragged him up the corridor. He tried to wriggle free but he knew that no matter how much he fought, kicked, screamed and even bit his friend, he'd stand no chance in a fight against him.

Greg didn't let him go until they were back in their compartment, and when they arrived he ripped the can out of Wolfie's hand. Draco and Vinnie both scowled at him.

'I knew it! I knew you were trying to sneak an energy drink!' Draco stated and Wolfie glared at him.

'So _you_ told Greg to follow me' he realised but Draco wasn't about to back down.

'And it's a good thing I did! We leave you alone for one minute and you're off trying to get one behind our backs!' the blonde shouted. Wolfie finally snapped. He couldn't take any more of their interference.

'LISTEN!' he bellowed and Draco, Greg, and Vinnie were so shocked that they all fell silent.

'It's my life and I'll live it how I want! I don't need you three deciding what I can and can't do, got it?!' he shouted angrily, before he snatched the can out of Greg's hand.

All three of his friends narrowed their eyes at him dangerously.

'Is that so? So you think you know best do you?' Draco asked, clearly having had enough himself now. He had been trying and trying to be a good friend to Wolfie yet the boy refused to accept his help at every turn. Wolfie Sinistra brought a whole new meaning to the word 'Stubborn'. But he wasn't about to give up… no, now he was going to _make_ Wolfie see his way of thinking.

'Yes as a matter of fact, I think I do' Wolfie told him acidly.

'Boys, grab him' Draco ordered calmly and Greg and Vinnie didn't even hesitate. They pounced.

'What?!' Wolfie's mouth dropped open, appalled. He tried to grab his wand but he was too slow. Greg grabbed his left arm and Vinnie grabbed his right. They were so strong that no matter how much Wolfie squirmed he wasn't going anywhere they didn't want him too.

Draco smiled and strode over to Wolfie who glared darkly at him. Draco effortlessly pulled the can out of Wolfie limp hand.

'_You_ are being blinded by fear. You know you don't need these drinks and you're making yourself sick by drinking them. I mean for merlin's sake Wolfie, you've been reduced to lying to get them you're that addicted!' Draco told him and Wolfie looked down, partly ashamed but still mostly angry and defiant.

'I'm not _addicted_… I just like the taste of them' Wolfie said in a rather small voice.

'Oh so you won't mind if I just… throw this out the window' Draco said smoothly, walking over to the window and winding it down. He raised the can and held it high, ready to throw it off the train. Wolfie's eyes widened in horror.

'No!' he cried but Draco threw it. Wolfie watched with a desperate expression as it flew out of sight and landed somewhere in the middle of the country side.

'NO!' he cried as Greg and Vinnie let go of him. He rushed to the window but it was no good. He rounded on Draco and looked livid.

'_You_…' he advanced on the blonde murderously but a pair of strong arms snaked around him and pulled him away. Greg was holding him back. A tear ran down Wolfie's face.

'Why? Why couldn't you just let me have it? I'm not hurting anyone' Wolfie said in a choked voice as he fought to keep his tears in.

'You're hurting yourself' Draco told him pityingly.

'It's my choice though. It's not your problem' Wolfie mumbled. Greg gently spun him around so that they were looking at each other.

'Yes it is. If one of us has a problem than it's a problem to us all' he said and Wolfie and Draco both gaped at him.

'What?' he asked when he noticed them all looking at him funnily.

'It's just, that's got to be the smartest thing you've ever said' Draco told him, looking surprised that the one who had been dubbed so dumb by the rest of the school could come out with something as deep as that. Greg shrugged.

'It's true. And you may not care if you hurt yourself but we do' Greg said and Draco and Vinnie both nodded vigorously at him. Wolfie let out a sigh as he moved away from Greg. His friends watched him closely but all he did was sit down on his chair. He curled up against the wall of the compartment and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

His three friends looked at him and sighed. They needed a plan to help him and fast, before things really went too far.

…

Greg looked up sharply when Wolfie let out a low moan not too long later. Glancing at his friend, he saw that the boy had awoken from his fevered sleep, and was now clutching at his stomach.

'Oh no… here we go again' Wolfie mumbled, looking pale and sweating a lot. He jumped to his feet and with one hand covering his mouth, bolted from the room. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Greg was actually ahead of him for once.

'I'll go make sure he's not trying another trick' he said before following. Thankfully this time Wolfie wasn't trying to get another energy drink but instead had actually gone to the loos. As Greg approached, he heard the sound of retching. He calmly knocked on the door.

'Just…Urrr… a second' he heard Wolfie call back weakly.

'It's me, let me in' Greg replied. He heard the lock click open, and he calmly walked inside to find Wolfie hurling into the toilet. Greg locked the door behind him and crouched down next to Wolfie and began rubbing his back.

'Don't you see why we're doing this? It's because of this' Greg told him softly, wishing that Wolfie would understand and not just think they were doing this to him to be cruel. Wolfie looked at him with a scowl.

'I'm only sick because you guys WON'T let me have my energy drinks' Wolfie told him but Greg shook his head.

'No, it's because you think you _need_ them. You don't. You didn't need them before the exams. And you're really going to drive yourself mad if this doesn't stop soon' Greg told him sadly.

'Why do you care so much?' Wolfie couldn't help but ask.

'Because… you're my friend… you're my best friend' Greg told him sincerely. Wolfie let out a very weak chuckle.

'Don't let Vinnie hear you say that' he said before he leaned over the toilet again and retched again. Greg laughed slightly as he patted Wolfie's back gently.

...

Wolfie was sitting curled up in his seat, watching as Draco, Greg, and Vinnie made a house out of exploding snap cards. The charm of the idea was that you had no idea how far you could get before the whole thing blew up in your face.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the whole structure blew up in Vinnie's face as he jumped.

Wolfie roared with laughter at the expression on Vinnie's face, before he turned to look at the new arrivals. He scowled when he saw it was some people that were most unwelcome. A whole mob of lions were entering the compartment.

Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Brown, and Patil.

'What do you want?' Draco demanded in an icy tone of voice. All the Gryffindors glared at him.

'So you lot are the reason I had to mop a whole corridor by myself' Finnigan glared daggers at him.

'And why I received a howler and was humiliated in front of everyone' Longbottom added, braver than he normal was.

'And why we had to deal with Snape threatening to expel us both' Brown added whilst Patil nodded furiously.

Draco clapped his hands, extremely sarcastically at that.

'Bravo! So you've finally caught on? Excellent. It only took you several weeks, I'm impressed' he drawled with a sarcastic sneer. Greg and Vinnie laughed loudly and Wolfie chuckled weakly, feeling too sick to laugh as loudly as his friends.

The faces of the Gryffindors all darkened, looking at the Slytherins with pure loathing in their eyes.

'We got into a lot of trouble because of you!' Thomas cried angrily, clearly still smarting over the Aurora/Jody/Potions disaster which had been blamed on him, and the four Slytherins sniggered.

'Serves you right, we only did it to get Potter back' Draco told them, taking great pleasure in sneering in their faces.

'What did I do?!' Potter spluttered indignantly. Draco leered at him.

'Let's see… you made fools out of us by soaking us with water bombs and making us your slaves. You almost got me killed in the forest by that creature, the detention of which was also completely your fault with that bloody dragon. We were just getting you back' the blonde told them.

'Hey, you destroyed my clothes and humiliated me! You tried to trick me into giving up my position of seeker! You played way dirtier than I did!' Potter glared at Draco, who effortlessly held his gaze.

'Look, why don't you just say what you came here to say and then get lost?' Vinnie snapped at them.

'Alright, we will' Potter grumbled, and then faster than they could blink, Potter drew his wand and send a curse flying at Draco. All the other lions also sent a barrage of curses exploding around the room like fireworks.

Wolfie gasped as he hit the floor, and looking down at his body, he saw to his horror that the leg-locker curse Draco had used on Longbottom had been placed on him. Turning his head with difficulty, Wolfie saw that his friends were all in similar situations. Had he not been so sick from the weakness his addiction had inflicted on him, that would never have happened. He knew that he could easily best Potter in a duel of magic, he was just slower today due to his fragile state.

'There. Now I hope we've made ourselves clear. There'll be no more dirty tricks next year' Potter said smugly and roaring with laughter, all the Gryffindors left. Draco was absolutely fuming.

'Oh… he thinks he can order _us_ around does he?! Well I'll show him. I may not be able to get him expelled… but I can and I **will** make sure that Potter regrets not taking my friendship when he had the chance' Draco glared at the empty doorway the lions had just vacated.

Wolfie didn't say anything in response. Instead he just focused on trying to get to his feet so he could get to his wand. This proved a lot tougher than Wolfie originally thought it would. He immediately wished that Draco hadn't given Longbottom the idea for this. It was quite horrible now that the roles had been reversed.

…

Thankfully Wolfie eventually managed to struggle to his feet and he had to bunny-hop across the compartment to his trunk. He wobbled furiously on the spot but he managed to extract his wand from his trunk. Muttering the counter-curse, his legs snapped apart. He quickly freed his friends too and they all panted as they got to their feet, resuming their seats.

'Thanks Wolfie' Greg and Vinnie chorused. Draco nodded his thanks too, but he was still furious that Potter had had the gall to pull such a stunt. Oh he'd get him back for this one, make no doubt about that. Nobody made Draco or his friends look like morons rolling around on the floor and got away with it.

He knew he wouldn't get a chance too now, but he WOULD get Potter back in the new school year, make no mistake about that.

But all too soon, the train began to slow down. Slower… slower… slower… until finally it stopped completely. Wolfie struggled to remove his trunk so Greg took pity on him and lifted it down from the rails for him.

'Thanks' he said softly and Greg smiled warmly at him. Wolfie began to pull it out of the compartment and down the corridor, his friends right behind him.

Soon enough, the four Slytherins were assembled on the platform, saying their goodbyes for what would be a long and difficult two months.

'Promise me you'll write to me, all of you' Wolfie said desperately, sad that it would be weeks before he saw them again. They had looked out for him more than his true family had ever done. He knew that he was going to miss them all a lot over the next couple weeks.

'Of course mate' Vinnie nodded.

'And you better write back too' Greg told him with a playfully stern gaze.

'I'll ask Father to see if you can come stay at Malfoy Manor before the end of the summer' Draco promised him and Wolfie's eyes widened. Draco nodded discretely at him and Wolfie immediately understood. Draco didn't want him to have to suffer with his parents. He was offering him a way out, or at least a way to reduce the time Wolfie spent with them. Wolfie smiled. Draco really was a true friend when it came to being a fellow Slytherin. He was a lot nicer than he let on when in the public eye.

'Thanks, but it's _my_ parents that will need convincing' Wolfie reminded him.

'All the same, try' Draco said the words lightly but they were more like an order. Wolfie smiled at him gratefully. Thankfully, neither Greg nor Vinnie seemed to pick up anything odd about the exchange.

'Anyway… I guess this is goodbye for now' Draco said solemnly.

'See you guys later' Wolfie nodded sadly before he began to walk away from them.

He looked around and soon enough his eyes landed on his parents. He slowly approached them, wondering what kind of reception he'd receive. Surely they would be pleased that he had achieved perfect grades…

But when Mr Sinistra looked up and saw him, looking angrier than a charging bull at a red flag, Wolfie knew just how wrong that presumption had been.

His parents were NOT happy to see him at all.

**...**

**Aw, poor Wolfie, he just can't catch a break. He did all that studying and it's still not enough to make his parents happy. AND he gets addicted to magical energy drinks in the process! I myself was once addicted to them and was downing four a day, two in the morning and two in the afternoon. It might not sound like much, but if I DIDN'T drink them I'd start feeling really sick but in the end I cut them out completely, but I felt rough for a few days. I can't even stand the smell of them now. Hopefully Wolfie can kick the habit. Anyway, the next chapter will be set between the end of First Year and the beginning of Second Year and then Second Year can begin, which I'm very excited about and have already got some ideas for. I'm not too sure when it will be up though, because I'd like to get some of my other stories going again so I'm not sure when I'll next update. Anyway, thank you again to my reviewers and pretty please leave a review : )**


End file.
